Into the Potterverse
by nywphadora
Summary: Uma desordem no universo faz com que cinco garotas de cinco realidades paralelas diferentes parem no Departamento de Mistérios da realidade conhecida por nós (aquela em que Harry cresceu com os Dursleys. os seus únicos parentes vivos). Uma delas desaparece logo em seguida e cabe a Ordem da Fênix uni-las outra vez e mandá-las de volta para casa.
1. Prólogo

"_O sonho mudou..._

_Ele sentiu seu corpo liso, forte e flexível. Estava deslizando entre barras de metal brilhante, pela pedra fria e escura... colado no chão, deslizando de barriga... estava escuro, contudo podia ver objetos à sua volta que refulgiam em cores estranhas e vibrantes... ele estava virando a cabeça... ao primeiro relance via um corredor vazio... mas não... havia um homem sentado no chão mais adiante, o queixo caído sobre o peito, seu contorno brilhando no escuro..._

_Harry estirou a língua... provou o cheiro do homem no ar... estava vivo, mas atordoado... sentado à porta no fim do corredor... Harry sentia vontade de morder o homem... mas precisava controlar o impulso... tinha coisa mais importante a fazer..._

_O homem estava se mexendo... uma capa prateada caiu de suas pernas quando ele se pôs em pé; e Harry viu seu contorno vibrante e difuso elevar-se acima de sua cabeça, viu-o tirar uma varinha do cinto... não teve escolha... recuou ganhando altura do chão e [...]"_

**(Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)**

Antes que pudesse atacá-lo, um som e uma luz fortes chamaram a atenção vindos de trás da porta que o homem protegia. Ambos, homem e cobra desviaram a sua atenção para o que podia estar acontecendo atrás daquela porta.

O chão estremeceu por baixo deles e a cobra sabiamente deslizou para longe do homem, mas ainda por perto para que o seu lorde pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo no Departamento de Mistérios.

Arthur Weasley não demorou a afastar-se também, alarmado por um som de emergência que ecoou pelo Ministério da Magia. Não muito tempo depois de sua fuga, os inomináveis apareceram para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Nagini sibilou, insatisfeita por não conseguir entrar no departamento naquela noite, por não poder conseguir as informações privilegiadas que o seu mestre tanto queria, que ele tentava havia tanto tempo desvendar.

A cobra sentiu o chão estremecer mais uma vez e dessa vez uma parede foi quebrada, como se tivesse sido atingida por um Bombarda. Uma fumaça quase que sólida saiu do espaço aberto com brusquidão, como se o espaço estivesse pequeno demais para suportá-la e por isso tivesse cedido.

Observou a fumaça desaparecer e moldar-se para dar lugar a uma garota, que apoiou-se na outra parede.

Uma obscurial.

Ela não devia ter mais de treze anos, mas ainda assim era impressionante. Era como se ela tivesse algum controle sobre a massa de magia retida dentro de si. Toda aquela magia renegada por ela mesma.

Voldemort tinha lido sobre obscurus antes, era difícil não saber quando Grindelwald evidenciava tanto interesse por essas criaturas. Ele particularmente estava mais preocupado com horcruxes, mas não desperdiçaria a oportunidade.

"Nagini, traga-a até mim".

Antes mesmo que se aproximasse, a garota olhou para trás.

Os seus olhos verdes direto nos olhos da cobra.

— Nagini — ela disse.

Como ela podia saber o seu nome?

A cobra pôde sentir o seu mestre tão curioso quanto ela.

Aquele momento de contemplação entre as duas — em que a maledictus lembrava-se de outro obscurial que conheceu décadas atrás — foi interrompido pelo som de gritos e passos.

— _Leve-me até ele_ — a garota sibilou.

Ela sabia falar a língua das cobras.

Foi na direção da garota, enrolou-se em sua perna e então saiu do Ministério da mesma forma em que entrou: com a ajuda de seu mestre.


	2. Capítulo 1

Rufus Scrimgeour devia acreditar que jogar um livro grosso em cima de uma mesa era uma ótima maneira de intimidar uma garota de quinze anos.

Era surpreendente que os inomináveis tivessem permitido que os aurores colaborassem com a sua investigação ao interrogar quatro garotas que surgiram sem explicações no meio do Departamento de Mistérios.

Amber não se sentiu intimidada.

— O que estava fazendo no Ministério da Magia às duas da manhã? — perguntou Scrimgeour.

— Eu não sei como vim parar aqui — ela respondeu.

Já conseguia imaginar as suposições dos aurores.

Quatro garotas resolveram explorar o Departamento de Mistérios durante a noite e foram flagradas ao mexer em algo que não deviam.

Ela nem sequer conhecia as outras três.

— É claro que não sabe — o auror deu um sorriso debochado.

— Eu estava em Beauxbatons — ela tentou explicar — Quando acordei, estava no Departamento.

— Então você é sonâmbula?

Aquele tom complacente a irritou.

— Senhor, como acha que três garotas em idade escolar poderiam sair de Hogwarts sem serem pegas e entrarem no Departamento de Mistérios? — perguntou Amber — Três porque elas usavam o uniforme de Hogwarts, eu uso o de Beauxbatons. Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria sair da França e vir até a Inglaterra com tanta facilidade? Eu estou em dúvida se está questionando o sistema de proteção de Hogwarts, de Beauxbatons, do Ministério, ou se está questionando todos ao mesmo tempo.

A aplicação de sua lógica pareceu surtir efeito.

— Podem não ser de Hogwarts e Beauxbatons — Rufus disse.

— Tenho certeza de que vocês têm meios de verificar isso. Feitiços, poções, registros... — retrucou.

Foi deixada sozinha outra vez na sala de interrogatório.

Puxou a manga da sua jaqueta azul para deixar a pele de seu braço exposta o suficiente para beliscá-la. Apenas para ter certeza de que estava acordada, de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Uma mulher assumiu o lugar do auror, ela parecia menos agressiva, apesar de rigorosa.

— O meu nome é Amelia Bones — ela apresentou-se — Eu sou do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Qual é o seu nome?

Lembrou-se do que sua madrinha dizia a ela.

Nunca diga o seu verdadeiro nome.

— Amber Evans — respondeu.

— Você estuda em Beauxbatons, certo?

Perguntava-se se o seu uniforme azul celeste não era evidência suficiente.

— Sim, senhora.

— Pode me contar o que estava fazendo quando você "apareceu" no Departamento? — Amelia perguntou.

Como se ela tivesse alguma escolha.

— Eu estava no dormitório feminino do quinto ano — ela disse, observando uma pena de repetição rápida mover-se sobre o caderno aberto — Estava sem sono, então eu decidi dar uma revisada na matéria. Então eu vi uma luz muito forte.

— De algum lugar específico? — a mulher perguntou.

— Eu não sei. Foi tudo muito rápido. E então eu estava no Ministério com aquelas quatro garotas...

Amelia interrompeu-a, demonstrando surpresa.

— Você disse quatro?

— Sim, tinha outra garota com a gente, mas ela fugiu antes que os inomináveis chegassem — Amber contou — Deve ter se assustado com a sirene. Não tenho ideia de como ela conseguiu sair com aquele corredor cheio de portas...

Ela viu como funcionava aquele mecanismo quando foi escoltada para fora. Podia imaginar que os funcionários apagariam as suas memórias por isso, tudo o que faziam era sigiloso.

— Obrigada, Amber.

As perguntas pareciam ter acabado.

Ela se coçava para pedir que chamassem por Marlene, mas o Ministério não sabia que ela estava viva.

— Senhora Bones? — ela chamou-a quando esta chegou à porta — Eu não conheço muitas pessoas aqui na Inglaterra, então eu gostaria de pedir que chamasse o professor Dumbledore.

Amelia demonstrou surpresa e um leve desconforto.

— Dumbledore? — ela repetiu.

— Ele sabe quem eu sou — respondeu com firmeza.

Não obteve uma resposta antes que ela saísse. Supunha que não dependia dela.

Na sala ao lado, Scarlet aguardava pela chegada dos aurores. Tentava pensar em como tinha saído do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor e ido parar bem no Ministério da Magia.

Justo quando o ministro estava perturbando a Harry e Dumbledore pela volta de Você-Sabe-Quem. Aquilo seria um prato cheio para os jornalistas, ela já podia ver as manchetes.

"Filha de funcionário do Ministério é expulsa de Hogwarts por invadir o Departamento de Mistérios".

Merlin sabia que ela tinha um histórico com aparatações acidentais, mas desaparatar de Hogwarts? Hermione vivia dizendo que não era possível aparatar na escola, que isso estava escrito em "Hogwarts, uma história" e todas aquelas baboseiras que nem ela nem seu irmão Rony prestavam a atenção.

Rony.

Será que ele e Harry aprontaram outra vez? Não, uma passagem direta de Hogwarts ao Ministério ultrapassava todos os limites possíveis.

Se bem que Quirrell, o basilisco, o Torneio Tribruxo...

Antes que pudesse concluir o raciocínio, a porta da sala se abriu e uma mulher entrou. Sentou-se à sua frente e se apresentou como Amelia Bones.

Ah, sim, seu pai tinha lhe contado muito sobre ela.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Amelia perguntou com tranquilidade.

— Scarlet Weasley.

A advogada lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

— É parente de Arthur Weasley?

Era séria aquela pergunta?

A voz de Hermione em sua cabeça a impediu de dar uma resposta engraçadinha.

— Eu sou filha dele — ela respondeu.

— Filha? Mas Arthur só tem sete... — Amelia estava estupefata.

Ah, então era isso.

— Bom, eu sou adotada — ela deu de ombros — Fugi do orfanato em que morava quando tinha uns sete anos, fui parar em Ottery St Catchpole e a minha mãe, Molly Weasley, me abrigou.

A mulher ficou em silêncio e então levantou-se da cadeira.

— Um momento, por favor.

Evitou outra resposta engraçadinha.

Jilian tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. Resolveu refazer os seus passos.

Ela tinha descido para jantar no Salão Principal.

Ela chegou atrasada porque demorou respondendo a uma carta de Cedric.

Assim que chegou, sentou-se na mesa da Hufflepuff, como todas as noites.

Se alimentou.

Se hidratou.

Jogou conversa fora com Hannah, Susan, Ernie e Justin.

Tentou ignorar os comentários imbecis de Zacharias sobre Harry Potter e Dumbledore.

E então assim que o jantar acabou, ela voltou para o Salão Comunal da Hufflepuff com seus colegas.

E foi dormir.

E acordou caindo no chão de pedra do Departamento de Mistérios.

Isso parecia muito com algum de seus sonhos. Ou quando ela se perdia demais na imaginação.

Seu pai a mataria por estar se metendo em encrenca com o Ministério. Principalmente agora com as leis anti lobisomens e o ressurgimento da Ordem da Fênix.

Ela não deveria chamar atenção para eles e tinha acabado de fazer isso.

A porta da sala abriu-se e Amelia Bones entrou. Jilian a conhecia de vista. Ela era a tia de Susan.

— Olá, eu sou... — a mulher parecia cansada.

Ela devia ter falado com as outras garotas antes, por isso a sua postura.

— Amelia Bones — Jilian completou — Eu sei, você é a tia da Susan.

Por um segundo, ela viu medo nos olhos da mulher.

— Conhece Susan? — Amelia perguntou.

— Estudamos no mesmo ano e na mesma casa — ela apontou para o emblema do texugo em suas vestes.

Estava tão cansada que tinha ido dormir de uniforme.

— E qual é o seu nome?

— Jilian Lupin.

A advogada contemplou-a em silêncio. Ela parecia estar em um estado de completa descrença e ao mesmo tempo tentando encontrar quais eram as informações que faltavam.

O que poderia explicar a ida de Jilian para o Ministério, porque ela não poderia dar essas respostas.

— Com licença — ela levantou-se e saiu.

Aquilo não era parte do protocolo.

Sem mais perguntas?

O que tinha dito de errado?

Astoria estava dormindo quando a porta se abriu.

Era quase quatro da manhã e ela estava exausta! Não podiam julgá-la por isso.

— Eu me chamo Amelia Bones, sou do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. E você quem é?

Nossa, falava rápido demais para que o raciocínio recém acordado de Astoria pudesse pensar.

— Astoria Greengrass — ela respondeu, coçando os olhos.

— Ótimo, um nome conhecido e possível — Amelia suspirou, antes de sentar-se à sua frente — Se não se importa, eu...

— Eu tenho quinze anos, não pode me interrogar sem a presença de meus responsáveis. Se não o meu pai, o professor Dumbledore ou o diretor da minha casa, professor Snape, são responsáveis por mim — ela disse.

Não recuou diante do olhar da mulher.

— Conheço os meus direitos.

Amelia pareceu frustrada ao levantar-se, mas ela melhor do que ninguém conhecia as leis e a jovem estava certa. Ela não podia interrogá-la sozinha.

A presença de Dumbledore parecia inevitável. Ou isso seria um prato cheio para o ministro, ou ele pediria por sua cabeça.

Não era a melhor forma de agradar aos inomináveis, que já não estavam satisfeitos com a sua intervenção na investigação.

— Como três estudantes de Hogwarts entraram no Departamento de Mistérios no meio da noite sem que Dumbledore percebesse? — Fudge perguntou, assim que ela aproximou-se dele.

Estava no corredor estreito que separava as salas de interrogatório do Ministério. Com ele, estava Rufus e um inominável que Amelia não conhecia.

Como se ela pudesse descobrir tudo em apenas uma conversa.

Mas Dumbledore era a palavra mágica. O ministro estava uma mistura de alegria por poder criticar o diretor e medo. Ele acreditava piamente que o bruxo estava tentando derrubá-lo de seu posto, considerando até a hipótese de que ele estivesse formando um exército com seus alunos.

Completamente descabido.

— Elas dizem se chamar Amber Evans, Scarlet Weasley, Jilian Lupin e Astoria Greengrass — informou com cautela — As senhoritas Evans e Greengrass pediram pela presença do diretor. Todas dizem que não sabem como vieram e que estavam em seus dormitórios.

Emendou antes que o ministro a interrompesse:

— Outra coisa: a senhorita Evans disse que havia outra garota.

— Não, eram quatro — o inominável disse.

— A quinta garota escapou antes que chegassem — Amelia explicou.

— Talvez ainda esteja lá, é difícil sair por aquele corredor — sugeriu Scrimgeour.

O inominável deixou-os para apurar essa nova informação.

— O que faremos, ministro? — ela perguntou.

— Chame Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley e Remus Lupin — Fudge a instruiu — Talvez seja hora de oferecermos um suco às garotas?

Ela sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

— Isso é ilegal, senhor — viu-se no dever de informá-lo.

— Às vezes um suco é só um suco, Bones — disse Scrimgeour, antes de afastar-se.

Provavelmente tentaria interrogá-las mais uma vez.

— Vá — ordenou o ministro.

Ela seguiu pelo caminho contrário do auror no corredor.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry tinha tido uma visão. Enquanto dormia, a sua mente conectou-se com a de Voldemort e o fez ver o momento em que Nagini preparou-se para atacar Arthur Weasley.

Mas ele acordou antes que pudesse ver as presas da cobra enterrarem-se na carne do bruxo.

Isso não impediu que ele acordasse gritando e preocupado com o bem estar daquele que era quase que uma figura paterna para ele. Era compreensível.

Everardo reapareceu em sua moldura depois de alguns minutos agonizantes.

— Gritei até alguém aparecer, falei que tinha ouvido alguma coisa andando no andar de baixo; eles não sabiam se deviam acreditar em mim, mas desceram para verificar, você sabe, não há quadros lá embaixo de onde se possa espiar — ele enxugou a testa com a cortina ao fundo do quadro — Seja como for, eles não trouxeram nenhum corpo ferido. Os inomináveis estavam escoltando quatro garotas e dizendo algo sobre o Departamento de Mistérios.

Dumbledore preocupou-se brevemente com a falta de filtro nas palavras do ex-diretor. Harry não podia saber sobre a profecia...

— Então o meu pai está bem? — Rony perguntou, aliviado.

— Harry, o que você viu pouco antes de acordar? — o diretor perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

O garoto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Quando a cobra preparou-se para atacar, foi tudo muito rápido. Eu escutei um som muito alto e vi uma luz muito forte atrás da porta em que o senhor Weasley estava apoiado — ele respondeu.

— Podemos imaginar então que o som assustou a cobra o suficiente para que Arthur não fosse atacado — Dumbledore concluiu.

Harry pareceu ficar envergonhado por todo o alarde desnecessário.

— Já que isso está esclarecido, seria melhor que voltassem para as suas camas, senhores — sugeriu a professora McGonagall.

Ela lançou um olhar ao diretor antes de acompanhar os grifinórios de volta aos seus dormitórios.

Aquele evento tinha sido muito preocupante. Harry teve a sua mente conectada com a de Voldemort, isso era perigoso, significava que o bruxo poderia implantar visões falsas ou até mesmo saber o que o garoto estava fazendo.

Isso apenas reforçava a sua necessidade de ignorá-lo. Voldemort não deixaria o garoto em paz se visse nele uma oportunidade de aproximar-se de Dumbledore.

Estava refletindo sobre conversar com Severus sobre aulas de oclumência quando uma coruja do Ministério entrou por sua janela. As conhecia bem demais, Fudge costumava pedir conselhos para ele quase diariamente antes de sua discussão no ano anterior.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Venha imediatamente ao Ministério._

_Assunto sigiloso, tratar pessoalmente._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Amelia Bones_

_(Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia)_

O que aquelas garotas escoltadas poderiam ser de seu interesse?

Pensou um pouco antes de chegar à conclusão de que elas deviam ter tentado entrar no Departamento de Mistérios e isso causou toda a confusão.

O que não fazia sentido era Arthur não ter percebido, a menos que tivesse adormecido em sua vigília.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira, pegando um punhado de pó de flu e indo até a lareira.

— Ministério da Magia.

O fogo verde engoliu-o por inteiro.

Encontrou-se com Arthur no elevador. Imaginava que o homem teria ido para casa depois que os inomináveis chegaram.

— Amelia me chamou — o ruivo esclareceu.

— A você também?

Dumbledore ficou intrigado.

A advogada os aguardava praticamente às portas do elevador.

— Vamos esperar pelo senhor Lupin — ela disse, assim que eles saíram.

Aquele era um grupo incomum.

Remus Lupin e Arthur Weasley?

Isso descartada a hipótese de que soubessem que ele estava lá antes da explosão, ele supunha que tinha sido uma explosão que causou a luz e o som. Fazia sentido para ele.

— Cinco garotas apareceram no Departamento de Mistérios essa noite — disse Amelia, assim que Lupin juntou-se a eles — Uma está desaparecida, três delas usavam o uniforme de Hogwarts, a outra usava o de Beauxbatons.

O diretor não podia assegurar que alunas não tinham escapado durante a noite — Harry Potter era a prova de que era possível com uma capa da invisibilidade e conhecimento sobre passagens secretas —, mas entrar no Ministério era outra história.

— Já vejo — Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça — Por que motivo Arthur e Remus estão aqui?

— Essa é a parte mais estranha — ela avisou — Uma garota disse se chamar Scarlet Weasley e a outra se apresentou como Jilian Lupin.

— Certamente que não — disse Remus — Eu não tenho parentes.

— E as outras? — o diretor perguntou, sem demonstrar a sua surpresa.

— Amber Evans e Astoria Greengrass. A primeira pediu por sua presença especificamente. É a francesa, disse que a conhecia — respondeu Amelia.

Amber Evans?

Astoria Greengrass era o único nome conhecido. Era estudante do quarto ano em Hogwarts, irmã mais nova de Daphne Greengrass.

— Eu poderia falar com elas? — pediu Dumbledore — Remus e Arthur me acompanham para que não haja problemas.

Ela hesitou.

— Cornelius está aqui? — ele perguntou, perspicaz.

— Ele deu uma saída, não demore.

Amelia os guiou para o seu departamento até um corredor cheio de salas de interrogatório. Era possível ver as garotas pelo lado de fora por uma janela pequena. Uma delas estava dormindo.

— Qual delas me chamou?

A advogada abriu a porta à sua esquerda.

— Senhorita Evans? O professor Dumbledore está aqui — ela o anunciou.

A garota ruiva de olhos verdes ajeitou a postura na cadeira.

Aqueles olhos...

Ela era uma cópia de Lily Evans.

_Evans._

Fazia sentido agora.

— Obrigado, Amelia — ele curvou a cabeça ligeiramente em sua direção — Remus, Arthur, me aguardem um momento.

Ao escutar o nome "Remus" a garota pareceu ficar nervosa, virando a cabeça para o lado oposto, como se estivesse escondendo-se. Ela não relaxou quando a porta fechou-se.

Dumbledore puxou a cadeira à sua frente para si e sentou-se, observando. As suas proteções psíquicas eram fracas, como era esperado de uma garota de 15 anos que nunca treinou oclumência, mas decidiu não ultrapassá-las. Por enquanto.

— Senhorita Evans, eu preciso dizer que estava enganada — ele disse, captando a sua atenção.

Ela franziu o cenho em confusão do mesmo modo que Lily fazia.

Era tão nostálgico ver isso.

— Disse a Amelia que eu a conhecia, mas não tenho ideia de quem é.

Amber pareceu surpresa com essa revelação.

— Mas como isso é possível? — ela pronunciou-se — O senhor foi a minha casa uma vez, disse que eu não deveria enviar cartas a Harry, eu tinha uns nove anos...

Aquilo não parecia o tipo de armadilha que Voldemort pensaria.

Era loucura demais até para ele.

O Departamento de Mistérios era repleto de coisas extraordinárias, então não era surpresa que cinco garotas estranhas tivessem surgido acidentalmente ali.

Poderia haver um armário sumidouro e ele não saberia.

— Conte-me a sua história — pediu Dumbledore.

Amber observou-o como se considerasse se ele era um auror disfarçado ou um Comensal da Morte, mas por fim abaixou a guarda.

— Eu nasci em 31 de Julho de 1980. O meu nome é Ambrose Lily Potter. Amber é o meu apelido e eu uso Evans porque as pessoas acham que eu morri — ela começou — Eu moro na França desde que os meus pais morreram, quando eu tinha 1 ano de idade. Eu moro com a minha madrinha, Marlene McKinnon, e a filha dela, Sarah Black.

Eram muitas informações.

— Marlene McKinnon? — ele perguntou.

— Ela era perseguida por uma Comensal da Morte chamada Bellatrix Lestrange. Quando ela descobriu que estava grávida da Sarah, decidiu que iria se esconder, mas os Comensais foram mais rápidos. Atacaram a casa de seus pais...

Ele lembrava-se bem de quando soube da morte dos McKinnon.

Não sobrou nem as cinzas do incêndio causado por Fogomaldito.

— Mas como a senhora McKinnon era inominável e o senhor McKinnon era auror, eles tinham uma chave de portal que dava direto na Mansão Ross em Village D'Enchan Loire — Amber continuou — Assim que esteve segura, ela lhe enviou um patrono. Você disse para ela se manter ali. Você não contou aos meus pais que ela estava viva nem a ninguém.

Havia um tom de acusação em sua voz.

Ele podia imaginar o porquê faria isso, caso tivesse feito.

— Sarah nasceu em março, Marlene ficou cuidando dela até descobrir que você mentiu para ela. Então ela decidiu vir atrás de Sirius. Isso foi quando tudo aconteceu — ela abaixou a voz quase que gradativamente — Ela me tirou da casa, eu estava em outro quarto. Você tentou fazer com que eu fosse com o Harry para os Dursleys, mas ela não deixou. Então você a aconselhou a voltar para a França e mudar os nossos sobrenomes. Eu sou Amber Evans, elas adotaram o sobrenome Ross, que era da mãe da Marlene.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Aquela história era muito detalhada para ser mentira.

— Senhorita Evans, se importa se eu... — antes que pudesse completar, ela o interrompeu.

— Ler a minha mente? — perguntou e então deu de ombros — Se isso o fizer descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Ela pensava que ele tinha perdido a memória.

As memórias dela não eram alteradas.

Pôde ver o rosto de Marlene McKinnon. A mesma que morreu lutando pela Ordem da Fênix.

— Mas Marlene morreu... — ele pensou em voz alta — A irmã de Harry nasceu natimorta...

E então ele compreendeu.

A única maneira de Marlene estar viva e ao mesmo tempo não estar era em universos paralelos.

Isso devia se encaixar com a agenda de estudos do Departamento de Mistérios, que também pesquisava sobre vira tempos.

— Senhorita Evans — disse Dumbledore —, está na dimensão errada.

Amber pareceu compreender rapidamente o que ele quis dizer, as suas expressões mudando conforme caía a sua ficha.

— Mas, professor, como...? — ela deixou a pergunta no ar.

Como tinha acontecido?

Como ela voltaria?

— Preciso conversar com algumas pessoas para entender melhor — ele disse, levantando-se — Fique aqui.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, respirando fundo.

Fascinante.

Não tinha conhecimento de qualquer evento como aquele.

— Albus? Está tudo bem? — perguntou Arthur, preocupado.

— Venha comigo — o diretor pediu ao bruxo e então dirigiu-se a Amelia — Qual é a Weasley?

Se tivesse observado melhor as garotas, não precisaria perguntar. Havia só mais uma ruiva.

A garota estava tomando um copo de suco de abóbora. Tinha reclamado de fome e sede, e Amelia tinha arranjado algo para ela se alimentar. Ela não parecia preocupada com Veritaserum.

— Senhorita Weasley — Dumbledore a cumprimentou.

— Professor Dumbledore — ela murmurou.

Parecia acanhada e encolheu-se mais em sua cadeira ao ver Arthur. O bruxo olhou para a garota, analisando-a de uma forma diferente da que o diretor faria.

— Eu tenho uma ideia do que está acontecendo aqui — Dumbledore disse, puxando uma cadeira para si e indicando outra para Arthur.

O homem confiava no diretor o suficiente para não interromper.

— Isso é bom — Scarlet pareceu aliviada.

— Nem tanto — ele replicou — Poderia se apresentar para mim como fez com a senhorita Bones?

Era senhorita?

Ela resolveu ignorar essa informação, não era tão importante naquele momento.

— O meu nome é Scarlet Weasley, eu tenho quinze anos...

— Em que dia você nasceu? — o diretor perguntou.

A garota lançou um olhar nervoso para o pai, antes de voltar a olhar para as suas mãos em cima da mesa.

— Não estava na minha ficha — ela murmurou.

— A sua ficha? — ele perguntou.

— Do orfanato. Eu me lembro que invadi a sala da diretora para procurar a minha ficha — a sua voz era baixa e ficava cada vez mais lenta, como se tentasse se lembrar — Eu tinha uns sete anos. E ela ficou furiosa. Ela...

Engoliu em seco.

Não precisava pôr em palavras.

Era fácil de reconhecer uma criança negligenciada e que tinha sofrido abusos durante a infância.

— Gritou comigo — Scarlet pareceu recuperar a voz e decidiu não dar importância ao acontecido, apesar de estar afetada — Então eu corri para fora. Eu só sei que eu queria ir embora dali, ir para o mais longe possível daquele lugar. E então aconteceu.

— Aconteceu o quê? — perguntou Dumbledore, intrigado.

— Eu aparatei.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

Arthur olhou surpreso para Albus, como que se perguntando como isso era possível.

O diretor já tinha visto diversas manifestações de magia involuntária por menores. Lembrava-se que Lily Evans era capaz de flutuar no ar por alguns segundos, e pelo que soube Harry Potter tinha a mesma capacidade.

— Onde? — ele perguntou, tentando não alarmar ou envergonhar a garota.

— Ottery St Catchpole — ela respondeu — Eu estrunchei. Ainda tenho a cicatriz no meu braço.

Ela arregaçou as mangas do braço esquerdo e mostrou a enorme cicatriz que o cobria, vindo desde o ombro até o pulso.

— Parece ter sido muito feio — Dumbledore comentou.

— E foi — disse Scarlet — A minha mãe... A senhora Weasley me encontrou. E então ela cuidou de mim. Eu me lembro que ela gritou com o senhor.

— Comigo?

Por que tinha a sensação de que ele estava envolvido de uma forma não muito boa em cada uma daquelas histórias?

— Sim, pela lareira — ela deu uma risada fraca — Eu levei um susto quando vi uma cabeça no meio do fogo. Eu nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo.

— Estava em um orfanato trouxa? — Arthur perguntou.

Aquele não era o procedimento padrão a órfãos bruxos.

— É — Scarlet respondeu — É isso. Os meus pais me deram 22 de maio como meu aniversário porque foi o dia que me encontraram.

— Vejo que está na Gryffindor — Dumbledore comentou, indicando o seu uniforme.

— Sim, senhor.

Ela voltou a bebericar o suco, parecia curiosa para perguntar, mas estava intimidada com todo aquele ambiente. Era compreensível.

— Você já poderá sair daqui, senhorita Weasley, só precisamos conversar com os aurores — o diretor disse, depois de alguns minutos de análise silenciosa.

Scarlet resmungou para mostrar que tinha escutado.

Arthur parecia incomodado, mas não disse nada até estarem do lado de fora.

— O que foi isso, Albus?

Ele tinha uma péssima mania de manter as suas conjecturas para si.

— Eu preciso conversar com as outras duas garotas antes de te dar uma resposta — pediu por um pouco mais de tempo.

Remus aproximou-se deles.

— O que te pareceu? — ele perguntou a Arthur.

— Ela parecia falar a verdade — o ruivo respondeu —, mas as coisas que ela disse são...

— Impossíveis? — perguntou Dumbledore, concordando silenciosamente — Remus, me acompanhe.

O lobisomem entendeu.

— Amelia teve que sair, mas ela me disse que a Jilian está nessa sala — ele indicou a porta à direita de onde estavam.

Eles entraram na sala.

Jilian tinha o cabelo preto e os mesmos olhos verdes de Lily. Até o momento, a única garota que não os tinha era Scarlet, que tinha puxado aos inconfundíveis olhos azuis violeta de Euphemia Potter.

— Professor Dumbledore — a garota evitava olhar para eles.

A sua atitude lhe lembrava muito de Remus.

O que faria sentido se ela tivesse sido criada por ele.

— Senhorita Lupin, correto? — Dumbledore perguntou, ao entrar na sala.

Ela parecia indecisa se deveria falar com o diretor ou com Remus.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu.

Sentia que Jilian e Astoria seriam as mais difíceis de conversar.

Mesmo que Amber e Scarlet parecessem ter um histórico com ele, se abriram com facilidade.

E ainda tinha a quinta garota desaparecida...

— Eu preciso que você me conte sobre a sua vida, sobre quem você é — Dumbledore pediu.

Esperava que a garota mostrasse estranhamento, pois era suposto que ele conhecesse seus alunos, mas ela não hesitou, como se não esperasse que ele soubesse quem ela era.

— O meu nome é Jilian Lupin, eu tenho quinze anos e sou da Hufflepuff — apresentou-se.

— Qual a sua relação com Remus Lupin? — ele perguntou.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Eu o chamo de pai. Ele me criou desde que eu era um bebê — Jilian respondeu, depois de pensar.

Ela tomava cuidado com suas palavras, principalmente por estar na presença dele.

Não disse "ele é o meu pai", pois sabia que não era verdade, e ao mesmo tempo sabia do seu complexo de inferioridade que o fazia acreditar que ter filhos era certeza de que teriam a sua condição, e portanto estaria condenando-os a uma maldição, que era a licantropia.

— Quem são os seus pais? — perguntou Dumbledore.

Novamente, ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

— Nunca perguntei — respondeu.

— Mesmo? Nunca quis saber quem eles eram? — o mais velho insistiu.

— Eu não tenho o porquê. Fui criada por uma pessoa que me ama, considero ingratidão com ele.

— Então você não sabe quem eram os seus pais?

Remus pronunciou-se antes de sua resposta.

— Jill, conte tudo ao professor Dumbledore — ele disse com uma sensibilidade impressionante — Eu não vou me chatear com você.

Jilian ajeitou-se na cadeira.

— Eu sei que não têm ideia de quem eu sou — ela disse —, mas também sei que são Remus Lupin e Albus Dumbledore.

O diretor aproximou o corpo da mesa.

— Você é legilimente — ele afirmou.

A garota não negou.

— Não foi a minha intenção te enganar — disse Remus.

— Só queria me tranquilizar — Jilian interrompeu-o — É mesmo possível? Isso de universos paralelos?

Remus olhou para o diretor surpreso, já que ele não tinha compartilhado suas desconfianças.

— Eu preciso que você responda minhas perguntas para ter certeza — Dumbledore mostrou um leve sorriso.

Jilian suspirou, mas concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu sei que os meus pais eram Lily e James Potter — ela disse — Remus sempre me contou sobre os meus pais, sem dizer seus sobrenomes, mas sempre contou. Ele não conseguia simplesmente esconder isso de mim. Então, eu fui ligando os pontos. Comecei a escutar vozes com onze anos.

— Mas você tinha a noção de que tinha um irmão? — Dumbledore perguntou.

— Acho que era impossível não saber. Todo mundo fala sobre o Harry o tempo todo.

Ele perguntava-se se todos os eventos...

— São iguais — disse Jilian — A pedra filosofal, a câmara secreta, a fuga de Sirius de Azkaban, o Torneio Tribruxo...

Bom, os eventos principais pareciam os mesmos. O que diferenciava era a presença das irmãs...

— Aquelas garotas...? — ela não finalizou a frase, demonstrando surpresa.

— Acredito que sim — ele respondeu.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira e Remus o seguiu rapidamente.

— Espere, professor — disse Jilian — Como fará para nos tirar daqui? O ministro não confia no senhor.

Até isso era o mesmo.

— Os inomináveis devem descobrir o que aconteceu em breve — Remus lembrou-o — Não podemos esconder isso deles.

— Temos uma garota desaparecida — disse Dumbledore —, precisamos encontrá-la e não estou certo se o ministro concordará em trabalhar conosco.

Estava em um dilema e, talvez pela primeira vez, não sabia o que fazer.


	4. Capítulo 3

Astoria acordou com uma mão em seu ombro. Passou as mãos pelo seu rosto, tentando manter-se acordada. Não tinha escutado quando abriram a porta.

O seu interlocutor aguardou pacientemente que ela se recompusesse, arrastando a cadeira à sua frente.

— Senhorita Greengrass.

Ela fungou.

— Professor Dumbledore — cumprimentou-o, os olhos quase se fechando outra vez.

— Para que eu possa tirá-la daqui, preciso que me conte a sua história — ele disse.

A sua história?

Que tipo de filosofia esquisita era aquela?

O diretor sempre parecia ter uma frase motivacional ou pensamentos filosóficos sob a manga de suas vestes. O cara era um gênio, mas sabe-se lá o que se passava por sua mente.

— Do que quer saber exatamente? — ela perguntou, a sua voz rouca pelo sono.

Considerou se era má educação responder de olhos fechados.

— Sobre a sua família — escutou-o responder.

Limpou a garganta, tentando se livrar de um nó inexistente.

— Eu moro com o meu pai, Alderamin, a minha madrasta, Alnilan, e a minha meia irmã, Daphne — Astoria começou, os olhos fechados — Eu sou um ano mais nova que ela. Tenho 14 anos, estou no quarto ano em Hogwarts. A minha mãe foi a paixão de escola de meu pai, mas eles não puderam se casar por causa do casamento arranjado. Então, enquanto a Alnilan estava grávida, eles se reencontraram em uma conferência do Ministério. Eu aconteci.

Dumbledore escutava a história sem interferir.

— O meu pai não sabia sobre mim, ele só soube quando eu fui deixada na porta de casa com uma carta escrita pela minha mãe. Eu nunca a conheci, ela desapareceu. Não sei se está viva ou não. A questão é que meu pai me acolheu e tanto a Alnilan quanto a Daphne me odeiam por ser uma bastarda — ela finalizou.

Pôs a mão na frente da boca quando um bocejo quase interrompeu a sua última palavra.

— Ele nunca lhe mostrou essa carta? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não.

— Não sabe o nome da sua mãe?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo que aquele pouco tempo com eles fechados a ajudou a acordar um pouco, por mais contraditório que isso pudesse soar, funcionava com ela.

— Eu gostaria de saber, entender o que aconteceu com ela — comentou Astoria —, mas não tive como descobrir. Eu pensei em talvez procurar nos anuários, mas não teria como saber quem ela era.

— Seu pai não gosta de falar sobre isso?

— Eu sinto que ele fica magoado. Foi tipo o amor da vida dele que nunca deu certo.

Se a sua memória não falhava, Alderamin era apaixonado por uma corvina. Os professores tinham como hobby apostar quais alunos ficariam juntos após saírem de Hogwarts. No momento, ele estava apostando por Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, enquanto a professora Vector defendia que Hermione ficaria com Harry Potter.

A corvina em questão era Caledônia, irmã de Pandora futuramente Lovegood. Não se lembrava de ela ter falecido durante a guerra, mas houve tantas mortes... A garota era loira de olhos azuis, o que era curioso porque Alderamin também era loiro.

Como então Astoria poderia ter nascido morena?

Sabia que alguns genes explicariam, mas o gene de cabelos escuros era sempre mais forte do que de cabelos claros. Por esse motivo, era muito comum um casal em que um fosse loiro e o outro fosse moreno gerasse três crianças morenas. O mesmo acontecia com relação a cor dos olhos.

Talvez ele estivesse apenas procurando meios científicos de confirmar a sua teoria.

A ligação entre as cinco jovens era uma única: todas elas eram filhas de Lily Evans e James Potter.

Em cada respectiva dimensão, elas eram irmãs de Harry Potter.

Talvez existissem mais delas em outras dimensões, alguma que tivesse crescido ao lado de Harry, morando com os Dursleys. Talvez em alguma dimensão Harry não fosse o menino que sobreviveu, mas tivesse uma menina que sobreviveu, a sua irmã.

As possibilidades que se abriam em universos paralelos eram imensas.

Tom se interessaria por algo assim.

Mas não o Tom Riddle que eles enfrentavam, aquele estava preocupado demais tentando obter a profecia e mantendo as suas horcruxes em segurança — ele desconfiava que ele tivesse feito algumas, e que o seu diário destruído por Harry três anos antes fosse um deles.

Percebeu que estava divagando ao ver que a garota voltava a dormir.

O que deveria fazer?

Levantou-se de sua cadeira silenciosamente e saiu da sala.

Remus aparentemente tinha compartilhado a informação com Arthur.

— É verdade, Albus? — o ruivo buscou confirmação.

Não podia mais negar.

Concordou com a cabeça.

— Todas elas — respondeu.

Amelia retornou para perto deles com um copo de café em mãos.

— Os inomináveis não encontraram a outra garota — ela os informou.

Arthur não perguntou, Remus o contou sobre isso também.

Dumbledore considerou por um tempo.

— Ela não pode ter saído pelo Ministério — ele disse — O departamento...

— Uma parede foi derrubada — Amelia comentou quase que casualmente.

Isso o intrigou.

— Alguma dessas garotas porta suas varinhas? — ele perguntou.

— Pelo horário, todas estavam dormindo ou preparando-se para isso — ela respondeu — Isso é um não.

— Eu posso ver?

Ela suspirou, antes de indicar o caminho para ele.

Uma possibilidade era que a garota fosse avaradora. Ele mesmo era, então sabia que isso era possível. Também havia o fato de que Scarlet podia aparatar mesmo sem nunca ter sido ensinada a isso e Jilian era uma legilimente, o que não tornava tão impossível assim. Todas elas pareciam ter habilidades extraordinárias.

Analisou a parede derrubada. Aquilo podia ter sido feito por um feitiço explosivo.

A outra possibilidade...

Fazia muito tempo que não via um obscurial.

Amelia estendeu um relatório para ele calada. Agradecia por sua confiança. Imaginava a pressão que Cornelius estava pondo nos funcionários do Ministério, mas o irmão dela, Edgar, serviu à primeira Ordem da Fênix. Mesmo assim, não sabia se ela gostaria de colaborar com a organização, então não arriscou-se a perguntar.

O tempo que a sirene soou foi logo que algo censurado pelos inomináveis deu sinais de magia. As cinco garotas apareceram e não muito tempo, um tempo suficiente para que Arthur escapasse e antes da vinda dos aurores, a parede foi demolida.

Pouco tempo.

As quatro garotas viram a quinta delas sair correndo.

E do nada a parede desaba? Tinha certeza que muitas coisas lá dentro poderiam causar esse desabamento naturalmente e no entanto nunca aconteceu.

Pelas barbas de Merlin.

— Você já sabe o que aconteceu — afirmou Amelia.

— Aquelas garotas não são desse universo — Dumbledore respondeu, devolvendo o relatório sigiloso — Elas não existem aqui. Precisam voltar de onde vieram. Como elas vieram, só cabe aos inomináveis responder...

Ele virou-se, observando o corredor com aquele único buraco na parede.

— Há mais demolições? — perguntou.

— Não que tenhamos notado — Amelia respondeu.

— Veja se há. Também confira as saídas das redes de flu e as cabines telefônicas. Pergunte à portaria se alguma garota saiu do prédio.

Assim que a advogada foi providenciar essa pesquisa, ele lembrou-se de um elemento que estava se esquecendo.

Se a garota não tivesse usado a sua forma obscurial ou saído pelos métodos tradicionais...

Como Voldemort fez uma cobra entrar no Ministério?

Como era esperado, sem demolições ou saídas. Não acreditava que estava diante de outra garota com habilidades para aparatar, não quando ela era incapaz de lidar com a magia dentro dela.

— O que farão com elas? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— O procedimento seria que elas ficassem aqui — respondeu Amelia.

— Como prisioneiras.

Ela foi obrigada a concordar com sua colocação.

— Outra possibilidade seria que Arthur levasse Scarlet e Remus levasse Jilian, sendo seus guardiões. O senhor poderia levar Astoria porque é sua aluna, assim como as outras duas, mas Amber... — não finalizou.

Não estudava em Hogwarts para que estivesse sob sua responsabilidade.

— Posso conseguir uma permissão de Madame Maxime, sendo seu contato na Inglaterra — ele disse — O Ministério faria visitas regulares?

— As corujas os encontrariam caso necessário — Amelia respondeu — Convencerei Fudge e Rufus que era a melhor escolha para elas. Se são de outras dimensões, correm risco aqui. Até mesmo o ministro sabe que não há lugar mais seguro do que Hogwarts.

Dumbledore concordou.

Não disse que não planejava levá-las a Hogwarts.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Arthur, assim que contou a eles a sua ideia de levá-las a Grimmauld Place.

— Padfoot vai ter gatinhos — Remus resmungou, já imaginando a dor de cabeça.

— Estamos sob Fidelius e o Ministério já comprovou que elas não são Comensais da Morte disfarçadas — o diretor retrucou.

— Já é quase recesso escolar — disse Arthur — E as crianças?

— Pensei em talvez trazê-las mais cedo.

Arthur não parecia certo disso, considerando que a Ordem precisava trabalhar protegendo a profecia e procurando pela garota desaparecida sem serem pegos pelo Ministério.

— Contará a Harry? — perguntou Remus.

— Ele saberá uma hora ou outra — foi vago, pois ninguém sabia de suas pretensões de evitar o garoto — Não sabemos quando os inomináveis as levarão de volta às suas casas.

Calaram-se com o som de saltos altos atravessando o corredor.

Amelia carregava as ordens que garantiam a saída das garotas do Ministério. Não podia ser mais grato, sabendo que muito provavelmente Fudge descontaria nela por não ter pedido por aconselhamento.

Ela abriu as portas de Scarlet e Jilian, chamando-as para fora.

Remus e Arthur trocaram um olhar com o diretor antes de irem na frente, levando as duas garotas para fora.

— Não vou voltar para Hogwarts? — pôde escutar Scarlet perguntar ao Weasley mais velho.

Então Amelia abriu as portas de Amber e Astoria. A última parecia um pouco mais desperta do que da última vez em que se falaram.

— Mantenha a sua janela aberta, professor — disse Amelia em uma despedida.

As garotas acompanharam o homem até o elevador em silêncio.

— Descobriram o que aconteceu? — perguntou Astoria.

— Estamos na dimensão errada — murmurou Amber.

A outra não respondeu, provavelmente sem acreditar.

Assim que o elevador anunciou o átrio, Dumbledore guiou-as até a rede de flu.

— Vamos para o Hog's Head, está bem? — instruiu-as.

Assim que chegaram ao bar de seu irmão mais velho, saíram pela porta dos fundos.

— Senhoritas, nós vamos aparatar agora — ele disse.

— Aparatar? — repetiu Astoria — Não vamos a Hogwarts?

— Não, nós não vamos.

Ele pôs a mão no ombro delas e aparatou até Londres. Sabia que a magia ao redor de menores era captada pelo Ministério, mas só em uma região trouxa. Hogsmeade tinha tanta magia quanto Hogwarts.

Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho de seu bolso e entregou a elas.

— Memorizem esse endereço — disse.

— Feitiço Fidelius? — Amber reconheceu rapidamente.

— Sim, senhorita Evans.

Astoria estava achando toda aquela situação muito estranha, mas não questionou as ordens do diretor. Sentia que ele explicaria tudo quando fosse a hora, e se não o fizesse o convenceria a isso.

Afinal, ele não podia simplesmente levá-la para uma tal Grimmauld Place 12 em pleno período de aulas e deixar por isso mesmo. Ela precisava ir para casa passar o natal ao lado de seu pai. Sim, teria que suportar Alnilan e Daphne, mas já estava acostumada com isso.

Assim que memorizaram, devolveram o papel ao diretor que o queimou em sua mão.

Quando aproximaram-se das casas do outro lado da rua, uma outra casa surgiu no meio delas. Dumbledore foi à frente e elas seguiram-no. Abriu a porta a casa sem bater e segurou-a para que entrassem antes dele.

O corredor era escuro, mas havia uma luz ao final, vinda de uma porta à esquerda.

Era uma casa ancestral.

Astoria reconheceu apesar da pouca luminosidade. Tudo ali gritava pureza de sangue e magia negra. Surpreendente Dumbledore ser fiel do segredo de algo assim.

Amber sabia que casa era aquela.

Imaginou que daria tudo para Sarah estar ali com ela. Ela nunca tinha conhecido o pai... E Marlene então, poder contar tudo o que aconteceu a Sirius. E então eles poderiam ficar juntos, como uma família.

Assim que entraram no ambiente, reconheceram Jilian e Scarlet, apesar de terem se visto apenas uma vez. Puderam reconhecer Arthur e Remus também.

— Professor Lupin — Astoria o cumprimentou.

Dumbledore fechou a porta atrás dele.

Estavam em uma espécie de sala de reuniões.

E então Astoria o viu ao canto da sala.

Sirius Black.

Em pânico, levou a mão para o bolso de sua saia, esquecendo que não tinha sua varinha consigo. Amber pôs a mão sobre a dela, impedindo-a. As duas olharam-se mortalmente por alguns segundos.

— Antes que se assustem, o senhor Black é inocente — Dumbledore pronunciou-se — Ele não matou ninguém.

— Ninguém? — repetiu Amber.

Aquela informação era nova para ela.

Pensava que Sirius tinha matado Pettigrew depois de saber de sua traição. Por isso sua madrinha nunca pensou em procurar por justiça, reclamava que ele era impulsivo demais.

Então ele era inocente disso também?

Aquele maldito rato...

— Sentem-se — disse o diretor, como se a casa fosse dele.

— Que merda tá acontecendo? — Sirius pronunciou-se, observando as garotas parecendo assombrado.

— Eu já adiantei o assunto com alguns de vocês — referiu-se a Amber, Jilian, Remus e de certa forma Arthur — Essas garotas apareceram no Departamento de Mistérios repentinamente essa noite. Elas vieram de universos alternativos ao nosso. Isso quer dizer que elas não existem aqui.

— Espera, mas eu conheço a Astoria Greengrass — Scarlet interrompeu — Ela é amiga da Ginny.

— Eu tenho uma ideia do porquê isso aconteceu. A Astoria que você conheceu não é a mesma que está aqui — Dumbledore disse.

A Weasley olhou para a garota, parecendo confusa. É verdade que a sua aparência era diferente, mas era uma diferença tão superficial que nem notou. Era como se fossem sósias, mas era evidente que não era a mesma.

Ela também era assim em outras dimensões?

Ah, espera, ela não existia.

— Todas vocês têm algo em comum — ele disse — Todas são filhas de Lily e James Potter em seus respectivos universos.

— Não! — exclamou Astoria.

Amber e Jilian não demonstraram surpresa.

— Vocês são? — perguntou Scarlet.

Elas confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela não ficou em negação como Astoria. Afinal, ela sempre soube que era adotada, que tinha vindo de um orfanato.

Mas Harry? Caramba, ele sempre esteve próximo dela, e nenhum dos dois nunca soube.

— Por que a minha carta de Hogwarts não me chamou de Potter? — perguntou ao diretor.

— Porque foi legalmente adotada pelos Weasley — ele respondeu.

Astoria negava com a cabeça.

— Olha, não é porque três aqui são Potter que temos um padrão — ela disse.

— Ah qual é — exclamou Scarlet — É um padrão que explica o porquê estarmos aqui.

— O quê? O Potter precisava de uma irmã e o universo resolveu providenciar quatro?

— Cinco — corrigiu Amber — Tinha uma garota que estava com a gente e fugiu.

Ela era o que restava para entenderem como elas foram parar ali, embora Dumbledore tivesse suas conjecturas que quase sempre estavam corretas.

— Nunca conheceu sua mãe nem nunca leu a carta deixada por ela, senhorita Greengrass — Albus dirigiu-se diretamente a ela.

— Mas... Mas ele... — Astoria engoliu em seco.

Jilian estendeu a mão para tocar a dela.

— É claro que ele te ama, Astoria — ela disse com voz mansa — Assim como os Weasleys amam a Scarlet como se fosse uma deles, porque ela é. Não importa quem eram os seus pais biológicos, o senhor Greengrass te criou, então ele é o seu pai. Nada vai mudar.

Mas isso não era verdade.

Toda a sua ilusão de conhecer a sua mãe algum dia tinha se desmanchado.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não, Sirius — respondeu Remus.

— Já sabe o que aconteceu com a outra garota? — Amber dirigiu-se a Dumbledore.

O seu rosto ficou sombrio.

— Eu tenho suspeitas de que ela tenha sido levada por Voldemort.

— Inferno sangrento — exclamou Scarlet.

— Scarlet! — Arthur a repreendeu.

— Desculpe.

Jilian não conseguiu ler a mente do diretor. Ele agora que não precisava convencê-la a confiar nele tinha erguido suas proteções psíquicas.

— Por que não nos apresentamos? — ela sugeriu.

— Olha só, garota, eu não estou afim de ficar contando a minha falsa história de vida para todo mundo que aparecer pela frente — Astoria retrucou.

— Bem, só achei que gostariam de saber que eu sou legilimente.

Isso surtiu o efeito esperado.

Era engraçado como as pessoas ao tentar não pensar em algo traziam tais pensamentos para a superfície, justo onde era mais fácil de lê-los.

— Se é para ser sincera, então eu consigo aparatar em lugares que eu não deveria aparatar — disse Scarlet com sinceridade —, mas eu não aparatei no Departamento.

— Espera, isso é algum tipo de padrão? — Amber franziu o cenho.

— Por quê? Você tem alguma habilidade estranha? — perguntou Astoria.

— Eu não preciso de varinha.

Dumbledore aproximou-se dos adultos, que observavam abismados a interação das jovens.

— Isso não é um padrão — disse Astoria, irritada — Eu não tenho habilidade nenhuma.

— Nenhuma que você saiba — exclamou Scarlet, parecendo animada — Vamos ver, o que ela pode fazer?

— Algo diferente porque eu acho improvável ela ser legilimente, avaradora ou ficar aparatando pelos cantos — acrescentou Jilian.

Astoria gemeu, antes de cobrir o rosto com os braços.

— Eu estou cercada por malucas — reclamou.

— Há algo que não nos contou? — perguntou Remus a Albus, enquanto as garotas estavam distraídas.

— A garota desaparecida é uma obscurial — ele respondeu.

Apesar do tom baixo, isso foi o suficiente para todas se calarem.

— Há algo em que possamos ajudar, professor? — foi Amber quem fez a pergunta.

— Por enquanto, senhorita Evans, eu gostaria que se mantivessem aqui em segurança — ele foi firme.

— Mas sabe onde Voldemort está? — dessa vez Jilian demonstrou a preocupação.

— Não, senhorita Lupin, eu não sei.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha para Remus.

— Então como fará...? — antes que Astoria pudesse completar, ele a interrompeu.

— Não se preocupem com isso agora. Está tarde, deveriam dormir.

Então virou-se para Sirius.

— Tenho certeza de que ainda há quartos sobrando — finalizou.

— Os garotos virão? — o bruxo demonstrou esperança.

— Sim, eu os trarei mais tarde.

Quem seriam os garotos? Essa era a pergunta que passava pelos pensamentos das adolescentes.


	5. Capítulo 4

Voldemort tinha escutado a profecia.

Dianella nunca viu o seu pai tão aterrorizado em todos aqueles anos. Ele confidenciou somente a ela o que tinha escutado, temendo que seus seguidores o abandonassem de novo.

Ele marcou Harry Potter como igual.

O garoto tinha um poder que ele desconhecia.

Toda a profecia era bem ambígua, mas em que mundo que Harry Potter poderia vencê-lo? Ele tinha seis horcruxes, seis pedaços de alma fragmentados e bem escondidos.

Sim, ele confiou todos os segredos a ela, pois sabia que ela não o trairia.

Não aquele que a tirou daquele orfanato.

Aquele que não a tratou como se fosse uma aberração.

Ele lhe deu uma varinha.

Mostrou que o mundo era deles e que ela poderia se vingar de cada um que lhe fez mal, assim como ele o fez com a sua família trouxa. E ela se vingou.

Ele expurgou esse passado de si e adquiriu um novo nome.

Bellatrix tinha sugerido alguns nomes para que ela fizesse o mesmo, como Delphine, mas uma parte dela não queria fazer isso. Queria manter aquele nome apenas para lembrar-se de tudo o que passou, em vez de fugir de seu passado.

E foi assim que começou toda a história dos universos paralelos.

O Lorde das Trevas estava procurando por algum universo em que ele tivesse vencido Harry Potter, ou em algum universo em que a batalha entre eles já havia acontecido para saber quem venceria e como. Para entender que tipo de poder aquele garoto de 15 anos poderia ter para derrotá-lo.

Dianella na maior parte do tempo o ajudava, na outra parte ela aprendia a controlar o obscurus que vivia dentro de si. Ela não queria livrar-se daquilo, era o que a tornava diferente, especial. Por isso, só aprendia o básico de canalização da magia, pois temia que se aprendesse demais o obscurus desapareceria e ela se tornaria uma bruxa como qualquer outra.

Então, uma noite, o portal ficou instável.

E foi assim que Dianella foi parar em outro universo junto com outras quatro garotas.

Foi difícil conseguir a confiança do Voldemort daquele universo, isso já era de se esperar, mas as suas memórias não a permitiam enganar. Viu como o bruxo ficou extasiado com a perspectiva de outros universos.

Talvez ela fosse a chave para que os Lordes das Trevas de todos aqueles universos se encontrassem e derrotassem os meninos que sobreviveram?

Amber pensou que teve um sonho muito estranho naquela noite.

Mas, quando acordou em um quarto diferente do dormitório feminino da escola, percebeu que era tudo verdade.

Ela estava em um universo paralelo.

Sentia saudades de casa. Tudo seria tão melhor se Sarah estivesse com ela. Geralmente eram as duas enfrentando o mundo, como sempre tinha sido, mesmo que elas não cometessem loucuras como as que Harry cometia em Hogwarts.

— Amber? Está acordada?

Sirius tinha dado a sugestão que duas dividissem quarto, mas no final elas decidiram ficar as quatro no mesmo quarto, pelo menos ocupavam menos espaço.

— Estou — sussurrou de volta, olhando para a beliche ao lado.

— Eu já entendi que a outra Astoria é diferente de mim, mas... — ela hesitou — O que aconteceu com ela no meu universo? Já que eu não sou ela.

— Dumbledore não disse nada sobre o Harry ter uma irmã aqui — comentou Amber.

— Bom, a irmã dele nasceu natimorta nesse universo — Jilian intrometeu-se na conversa, assustando-as — Desculpem-me.

— Talvez seja a mesma coisa com a Astoria do seu universo. Talvez ela tenha morrido — ela deu de ombros.

— Ele me deu o nome da filha morta dele? — perguntou a morena.

Jilian sabia o que a estava incomodando.

Tinha entrado em um estado de crise existencial, em que não sabia se o seu pai realmente a amava, já que sempre teve uma péssima relação com suas outras parentes.

Se a amava, a amava como ela era?

Ou só porque ela foi a substituição da sua filha morta?

Ele fingia que ela era aquela Astoria, que eram a mesma pessoa?

— Por que cada uma de nós tem um nome diferente? — Scarlet entrou na conversa.

Estavam todas acordadas.

— Porque Lily e James Potter decidiram em cada universo dar um nome diferente — Amber disse, sem querer complicar as dúvidas de cada uma delas.

Todo aquele assunto era muito complexo.

— Pense assim, se você for concebida uma hora depois do que em outro universo, você já é uma pessoa diferente — continuou — Tipo, todas nós somos diferentes em genes. Se fosse assim, seríamos todas ruivas de olhos verdes.

— Ou morenas de olhos verdes — retrucou Astoria.

— Por que os meus olhos são azuis? — perguntou Scarlet.

— Vai ver você é metamorfomaga — implicou Jilian.

— Isso seria um sonho — suspirou a Greengrass.

Ainda estavam pensando sobre que tipo de habilidade especial ela poderia ter, porque era óbvio que ela teria uma.

— A vovó tinha olhos azuis — comentou Amber.

De todas ali, ela parecia a que sabia mais sobre os seus pais, até mais do que Jilian.

— Será que em algum universo longe daqui eles estão vivos? — perguntou Scarlet.

Preferia não pensar nesse assunto.

Jogou o seu edredom para o lado, sentando-se e jogando as suas pernas para fora da cama.

— Talvez você seja vidente? — ela sugeriu a Astoria.

— Eu sonhava durante a noite coisas que aconteciam no dia seguinte — ela respondeu —, mas isso não acontece desde que eu era criança.

— Eu a declaro vidente! — Scarlet exclamou, apontando o dedo para ela — Caso encerrado! Onde você vai?

Amber pôs o casaco.

Os adultos tinham prometido que iriam conseguir algumas roupas emprestadas para elas, mas tiveram que dormir com seus uniformes outra vez.

Como sentiam falta de suas coisas...

— Ver se tem alguma novidade — ela deu de ombros.

A casa estava silenciosa e escura, dando a sensação de abandono.

Ela encontrou o caminho para a cozinha, que ficava abaixo de algumas escadas, o que era bem estranho. Era quase uma cozinha-porão. Supunha que os Black não costumavam fazer suas refeições ali embaixo tendo uma sala de jantar no andar de cima, mas era o que a Ordem fazia.

— Essas mestiças imundas...

Assustou-se com o resmungo de um elfo narigudo e mal humorado, que caminhava pela cozinha segurando alguns quadros e joias em suas mãos.

— Kreacher! — Sirius apareceu na porta — Não adianta tentar esconder...

Ele parou ao notá-la ali.

Não parecia preparado para lidar com alguma das garotas tão cedo.

— Bom dia — Amber disse, tentando agir naturalmente.

— Dia — ele murmurou, desviando os olhos dela.

Observou silenciosamente Sirius entrar na cozinha e caminhar para onde estavam os armários.

— Está com fome? — ele perguntou.

Ela pensou que muito provavelmente Scarlet estaria, parece a mais esfomeada delas.

— Não, nós só acordamos e eu pensei que talvez tivesse alguma novidade que não soubéssemos — ela respondeu.

— Dumbledore só chega mais tarde, mas acho difícil que tenham encontrado a garota — Sirius disse.

Pensou que talvez deveria voltar para o quarto quando Astoria apareceu.

— Perdi alguma coisa? — Amber perguntou a ela.

— Não estou acostumada com interações tão humanas — ela retrucou, dando um sorriso forçado.

— Você se acostuma. A minha melhor amiga, Sarah, tem tanta sensibilidade e filtro quanto a Scarlet.

— Ela parece uma versão feminina de Rony Weasley. Assustador.

Ela fingiu um estremecimento, fazendo a outra dar uma leve risada.

— Como você vai lidar quando voltar ao seu universo? — Amber puxou o assunto.

— Eu sei lá — Astoria respondeu — Nem sei se Dumbledore vai tipo apagar as nossas memórias.

— Por que ele faria isso?

— Não acha que o conhecimento de outros universos nas mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem seria um perigo?

Ela tinha um ponto.

Jilian parecia a única que não se preocupava em dizer o nome do bruxo.

— Como será que ela é? — perguntou Amber — A outra.

— Bom, ela é uma obscurial, você pode ter uma ideia a partir daí.

Notou que Sirius estava mexendo nos armários talvez apenas para evitá-las.

— Eu sinto que nós poderíamos ajudar — ela murmurou para a outra.

— Só se a Jilian puder fazer legilimência à distância — retrucou Astoria — Ou a Scarlet puder pensar "Ei, eu quero aparatar exatamente onde a outra garota que nem sabemos o nome está".

— Talvez elas possam — deu de ombros.

O assunto não continuou.

Escutaram passos descendo as escadas e como sabiam que eram as únicas na casa, eram Scarlet e Jilian.

— Vocês nos abandonaram na melhor parte da conversa — reclamou Scarlet.

Astoria limpou a garganta e então indicou Sirius com a cabeça.

Seja lá o que ela fosse falar, era considerado constrangedor pela sonserina.

— Kreacher.

O elfo aparatou na cozinha, resmungando como estava mais cedo.

— Faça algo para comermos — Sirius indicou a ele e as garotas.

— Minha mãe sempre quis ter um elfo doméstico — Scarlet comentou —, mas só temos um ghoul no sótão.

— Acreditem, esse elfo vocês não iam querer.

Jilian olhou um pouco repreensora para ele pelo modo como tratava Kreacher, mas Amber podia entender. Aquele elfo era uma lembrança da infância que passou. Toda aquela casa era uma lembrança daquilo.

— Dumbledore te mantém preso aqui? — ela perguntou a ele.

— Eu não sei no universo de vocês, mas aqui eu sou um prisioneiro foragido — Sirius respondeu em um tom amargo.

— Ah, você é — Scarlet comentou como se não fosse nada.

— Mas talvez isso mude em outro universo — Amber acrescentou rapidamente, tentando animá-lo —, ou daqui a alguns anos mesmo. Somos todas de 1995.

— Será que todos os universos seguem a mesma linha temporal? — perguntou Astoria, interessada no assunto.

— Acho que temos uma futura inominável aqui — provocou Scarlet.

— Por favor, não mexa com os universos — pediu Jilian — Já somos a prova de que isso não dá certo.

— Será que foi a outra garota?

Kreacher chegou com o café de manhã, que todos comeram em silêncio.

— Seja o que ela tenha vindo fazer aqui, não pode ser coisa boa — concluiu Amber.

Elas não tinham muito o que fazer enquanto esperavam por instruções de Dumbledore. Estavam tão presas àquela casa quanto Sirius, embora não fossem ser arrastadas para Azkaban assim que pisassem fora de casa.

Jilian decidiu contar tudo o que sabia sobre James e Lily para Astoria e Scarlet, que eram as leigas do assunto, com o apoio de Amber.

— Bom, a minha madrinha não foi Marlene — ela apontou essa diferença em seu universo — Foi Alice.

— É que a minha... Bom, a nossa mãe considerou que Sirius e Marlene eram irresponsáveis, e Remus e Alice eram responsáveis. Então em vez de fazer Sirius e Marlene serem padrinhos do Harry, ela fez a Marlene ser minha madrinha e Alice a dele — explicou Amber — Caso alguma coisa acontecesse a um deles.

— Se parar para pensar, foi uma decisão bem racional — opinou Astoria.

— Sim, a ideia do fiel do segredo também era racional — comentou Jilian, amarga — Se tivessem escolhido outra pessoa que não fosse Pettigrew.

— Parece então que Dumbledore gosta de se intrometer na nossa vida — Scarlet mudou de assunto, indicando a Amber e a ela — Ele me pôs no orfanato, quis que eu voltasse...

— Talvez ele tenha algo a ver com meu pai dizer que eu não deveria contar a verdade a Harry porque ele poderia se assustar e tal — Jilian refletiu.

— Se seguir essa linha de raciocínio, a carta que me acompanhou não era da minha mãe, era de Dumbledore — concluiu Astoria — Talvez ele tenha escolhido o meu pai porque a Astoria morreu... Qual será o meu nome de verdade?

As outras a olharam sem saber o que responder.

— Algum nome de flor talvez? — sugeriu Amber.

— Eu não tenho nome de flor — Jilian pronunciou-se.

— Talvez tenham me chamado de Scarlet por causa do meu cabelo. Sabe, ruiva, escarlate.

— Ou algum nome de família — Amber voltou a sugerir — Harry foi uma homenagem a Henry Potter, o nosso bisavô.

— Até porque Fleamont Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, não seria um nome muito moderno — brincou Astoria.

— Os únicos nomes femininos que eu me lembro da família são Dorea e Iolanthe — disse Jilian, pensativa — Isso se não considerarmos do lado materno da família, que não sabemos.

Amber sabia que o nome da avó materna tinha sido Amaryllis, como a flor. Por isso imaginava que era uma tradição familiar, já que sua mãe, sua tia e sua avó tinham nomes florais.

— Talvez eles não quisessem pôr uma homenagem — Scarlet deu de ombros.

— Se fosse uma homenagem, talvez fosse Joan — ela disse — Era o segundo nome da nossa mãe. Lily Joan Evans.

— Ou quem sabe algum nome com "H" pra combinar com Harry — disse Astoria — Alguns pais têm essa mania com gêmeos.

Era um bom palpite.

— Holly e Heather são nomes de flores — comentou Jilian.

— São nomes modernos e bonitos — concordou Scarlet — Caso encerrado.

Astoria gostava.

Holly Potter.

Heather Potter.

— Vai mudar de nome? — Amber perguntou a ela — Ou procurar saber sobre isso?

— Eu deveria conversar com meu pai primeiro — respondeu — Não me sinto confortável usando o nome de uma pessoa que não sou eu.

Elas não conseguiriam entendê-la nem se quisessem.

— Do que estavam falando mais cedo quando eu saí?

Astoria quis socar Amber por trazer aquele assunto à tona.

— Sobre garotos — respondeu Scarlet — Ou garotas, eu não tenho problema em relação a isso.

— E aí? — ela não pareceu incomodada com o assunto.

— Bom, a Jilian gosta do Cedric Diggory.

Astoria franziu o cenho.

— Ele não tinha morrido? — ela perguntou.

Jilian sentou-se na sua cama, parecendo assustada.

— Como assim morrido?

Scarlet e Astoria contaram a ela sobre como Cedric tinha morrido em seus universos.

— O falso Moody desativou todas as armadilhas para que Harry conseguisse a taça — explicou Jilian — Quando ele viu que Cedric tinha chegado antes no corredor, ele deu um jeito nele também. Então não, eles não pegaram a taça juntos e ele não morreu.

Pelo menos alguma coisa boa tinha acontecido.

— E você, Scarlet? — Amber virou-se para ela.

— Eu gosto da pessoa errada — Scarlet respondeu.

— Nem me fale — Astoria resmungou.

Ela não precisava falar em voz alta. Todo mundo sabia que ela gostava do Malfoy.

— Vocês gostam da mesma pessoa? — perguntou Jilian, confusa.

— Não — respondeu Scarlet — Eu sei que eu sou adotada, mas a gente vive na mesma casa. Isso é... errado. A mamãe nunca aceitaria isso.

Putz.

— E você, Amber? — Astoria direcionou o assunto.

— Só um garoto que conheci na Copa Mundial de Quadribol — ela deu de ombros.

— Você esteve na Bulgária versus Irlanda? — Scarlet impressionou-se — Mas não teve medo de encontrar com o Harry?

— Não, eu fui na Inglaterra versus Transilvânia — ela fez uma careta — Trezentos e noventa a dez. Aquele jogo foi um massacre.

— Chegar na semifinal pra perder para a Transilvânia, realmente — concordou Jilian.

Escutaram som de conversas e passos no andar de baixo.

— Acho que Dumbledore chegou — disse Amber.


	6. Capítulo 5

Elas desceram silenciosamente, com cuidado para que o quadro de Walburga Black não fosse acordado.

Dumbledore não estava lá embaixo, como tinha dito no dia anterior.

Em vez disso, Sirius recepcionava um grupo de adolescentes. Scarlet soltou um som de surpresa ao reconhecer alguns cabelos ruivos e escondeu-se atrás da escada. Ela não reagiu assim por ver Rony, as outras garotas trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

— Mas o senhor Weasley está bem, certo? — perguntava Harry, parecendo ansioso.

Por que Arthur não estaria bem?

— Sim, Harry, mas Dumbledore considerou que seria mais seguro se viessem logo — respondeu Sirius.

Teria o diretor considerado que a outra garota poderia ir atrás de Harry no Expresso?

Mas isso significaria que eles não poderiam retornar de trem para a escola.

Era difícil imaginar uma forma de irem a Hogwarts que não fosse de trem...

Hogwarts.

Amber nunca pisou em Hogwarts, mas sentia como se fosse o lugar mais agradável possível só pelas histórias que as garotas e Marlene contaram a ela.

Queria tanto poder estar lá perto de Harry...

Quando Dumbledore a permitiria conhecê-lo? Algum dia ele saberia que ela era a sua irmã? Esperava que sim. Esperava que estivessem todos vivos no final daquela guerra.

— Garotas, desçam aqui.

Ela acordou de seus pensamentos com o chamado de Sirius.

Só então os adolescentes pareceram notá-las ao pé da escada, observando-os.

— Vamos, Scarlet — Astoria deu um chute de leve nas pernas da garota, que ainda estava sentada escondida.

— Vamos para a cozinha, temos muito o que explicar — Sirius direcionou-os ao porão.

— Não sei se deveríamos contar muito — Remus o alertou.

— A Ordem virá? — o animago o ignorou.

— Sim, eles devem estar aqui em breve para a reunião.

— Ótimo.

As garotas chegaram ao primeiro andar.

— Olá — Remus as cumprimentou — Como estão?

Ele parecia estar falando mais com Jilian.

— Bem — respondeu Amber simplesmente, antes de descer as escadas para a cozinha.

— É isso aí — Scarlet disse.

Ela não escutou a resposta das outras duas.

Amber não conhecia ninguém ali além das garotas. Era muito estranho, mas reconfortante como elas tinham se tornado amigas depois daquela experiência compartilhada. Talvez era precipitado chamá-las assim, mas ela imaginava que amizades surgiam de experiências como parar em um universo paralelo ao seu.

A mesa tinha várias cadeiras, então puderam todos sentarem-se.

— Bom, é o seguinte — disse Sirius, ficando de pé na cabeceira da longa mesa de mogno — Rony e Hermione sabem que Harry teve um sonho uma noite em que ele via uma cobra se preparar para atacar Arthur.

Os gêmeos e Ginny se assustaram com essa notícia que eles não sabiam.

— Mas não aconteceu — Sirius acrescentou rapidamente — Um som assustou a cobra.

Remus limpou a garganta, como que tentando alertá-lo a não falar sobre o Departamento de Mistérios.

— Acontece que a causa desse som — ele olhou para o amigo, como que pedindo ajuda — foi uma ligação entre esse universo e outros universos paralelos. Sabem o vira tempo? Então, assim como existe a possibilidade de viajar no tempo, existem universos como o nosso que têm algumas variáveis.

— Tipo um universo em que eu não fosse bruxa? — sugeriu Hermione, para ajudá-lo.

— Exato! — Sirius exclamou — São tipo escolhas que tomamos. Quando você escolhe ir para um lado, em outro universo você decide ir para outro lado.

Astoria olhou para Amber, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Sim, ele era um péssimo professor.

— Senhor Black — Jilian o interrompeu, fazendo o maroto olhá-la surpreso — Poderia ir direto ao assunto?

— Essas garotas — Remus tomou a palavra, vendo a dificuldade dele de falar — vieram com essa ligação entre os universos. Elas são de universos paralelos ao nosso. Elas não existem aqui.

— Tudo bem, não vamos contar a ninguém — disse Ginny com uma tranquilidade impressionante.

— Mas é possível viajar entre os universos? — perguntou Hermione, pasma.

— Não deveria ser — Amber respondeu — Imagina só se as pessoas saíssem caminhando pelos universos.

— Era quase assim com os vira tempos. Até que o Ministério da Magia criou as leis que impediam bruxos de sair viajando pelo tempo — ela disse rapidamente — Eloise Mintumble passou cinco dias no passado e quando voltou estava cinco séculos mais velha. Vários descendentes dela não nasceram depois disso.

— Uau, agora você nos acalmou, muito obrigada — retrucou Scarlet, sarcástica.

— Se alguma viagem entre dimensões aconteceu, não foi registrado ao público — disse Amber — O máximo que poderia acontecer seria criarmos novas realidades paralelas.

— Mas o paradoxo que se cria quando você viaja no tempo não seria a mesma coisa? — perguntou Hermione.

Rony resmungou, revirando os olhos para Harry. Já Astoria observava a discussão com bastante interesse.

— Sim, porque se trata de decisões a serem tomadas — a ruiva respondeu — Nós não vamos destruir nossas realidades por estarmos aqui. Porém, quando voltarmos para nossos universos, eles não serão mais nossos. Haverá seis novos universos.

— Seis? — a castanha franziu o cenho — Mas tem esse universo e vocês são quatro.

— Cinco — corrigiu Astoria — Tem uma garota desaparecida.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Mas isso é péssimo! — ela exclamou.

— Estamos tentando encontrá-la — Sirius tentou acalmá-la — Assim que isso acontecer e... Dumbledore arrumar uma maneira de levá-las de volta, será como se elas nunca tivessem vindo.

— Toda essa história de universo me dá dor de cabeça — reclamou Scarlet.

— É uma pegadinha, né? — Fred dirigiu-se aos adultos.

— Porque se for, foi genial — completou George — Até Hermione caiu.

Eles negaram com a cabeça.

— Acorda! Até parece que eles iam trazer quatro garotas para a sede da Ordem, que está sob feitiço Fidelius por causa de uma pegadinha — Hermione os repreendeu, indignada.

— Podiam ser novas recrutas — George defendeu-se, dando de ombros.

— Elas têm a nossa idade — apontou Rony.

— Recrutas mirins.

— Voldemort se interessaria por isso, não é? — Harry pronunciou-se pela primeira vez.

Os Weasley estremeceram ao ouvir o nome e todos ficaram em silêncio.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Harry — disse Remus — Elas estão seguras.

— Mas tem uma desaparecida — ele indicou.

Astoria trocou um olhar com Jilian e Amber.

Se ele soubesse que a garota estava nas mãos de Voldemort naquele momento...

— Elas estão perdendo aula?

Claro que Hermione se preocuparia com isso.

— Graças a Merlin — Scarlet retrucou.

A garota olhou nos olhos dela.

— Vem cá, mas elas foram escolhidas aleatoriamente? — perguntou, perspicaz.

Tinha entrado na questão.

— Não — respondeu Sirius — Tem um padrão.

— Sim, duas morenas de olhos verdes e duas ruivas — George ironizou — Grande padrão.

Scarlet estendeu a mão para ele, ousada.

— Prazer, Scarlet Weasley.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— A família é grande, mas acho que não temos nenhuma Scarlet na família — disse Rony.

— Universo paralelo, lembra? — retrucou Ginny.

— De qualquer forma, eu sou adotada — ela recolheu a mão.

Fred assobiou.

— Papai e mamãe não se aguentam — comentou.

— Engraçado você dizer isso já que Harry é praticamente um oitavo Weasley — disse Jilian.

— Nono — retrucou Scarlet.

— No seu universo.

— Quem é a próxima? — perguntou Astoria, os braços cruzados.

— Ainda somos amigas no seu universo? — Ginny dirigiu-se a ela.

— Não sabia que me considerava assim.

Amber revirou os olhos.

A pessoa podia chamá-la de amiga constantemente e aparentemente ela nem notaria.

— Astoria Greengrass dispensa apresentações — disse Scarlet.

— Amber Evans.

Jilian levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

Por que Scarlet podia se apresentar como Weasley e ela precisava se apresentar como Potter?

— Jilian Lupin.

Os adolescentes olharam para Remus.

— Não, ela não é a minha filha — ele esclareceu.

— Mas não teria problema nenhum se fosse — retrucou Amber.

— Concordo — Sirius entendeu rapidamente o ponto.

— E arriscar passar a licantropia? — retrucou Remus.

— Licantropia não é passada por...

Ele interrompeu Jilian, tentando evitar aquele assunto.

— De qualquer forma — elevou a voz —, todas elas são filhas das mesmas pessoas.

— E quem são os pais delas? — perguntou Hermione.

Não tinha mais como adiar.

— Lily e James Potter — respondeu Sirius.

Fred e George não foram capazes de fazer uma piada para aliviar o ambiente.

— Então, em vez de terem o Harry... — começou Ginny, tentando entender.

— Não! — exclamou Amber.

— Não é desse jeito — gaguejou Scarlet.

— Nesse universo em que estamos, o de vocês, Lily Potter ficou grávida de gêmeos, mas só uma criança nasceu — Jilian explicou — Nos nossos universos, nós nascemos. O que mudou foi os nossos nomes e com quem nós crescemos. Eu cresci com o meu padrinho, Remus.

— Eu cresci com a minha madrinha, Marlene — completou Amber.

Ela viu a expressão de Sirius ficar sombria.

— Eu cresci em um orfanato e depois com os Weasleys — Scarlet resumiu.

— E eu não sabia dessa palhaçada até ontem — Astoria resmungou, ainda chateada.

— Bom, eu também não sabia quem eram os meus pais, só que era adotada.

George soltou um assobio, impressionado.

— De todas as situações em que Harry nos meteu, essa é a mais louca de longe — comentou Fred.

O garoto não disse nada, estava mudo desde a revelação.

Amber resolveu dá-lo um tempo.

— Me diz que vocês arrumaram roupas para nós — dirigiu-se a Remus.

Menos de uma hora depois, uma jovem de cabelos coloridos entrou no quarto delas carregando uma mala enorme.

— Se não servir, a Molly dá um jeito com alguns feitiços, ela leva jeito pra isso. Também cuidando de sete, oito filhos... — tagarelou, pondo-a deitada em uma das camas — Eu sou Tonks, a propósito.

— Você seria perfeita para o meu padrinho — disse Jilian.

Amber impressionou-se com a sua franqueza.

— Ah é? E quem é? Eu conheço? — perguntou Tonks, distraída.

— É o professor Lupin — respondeu Astoria.

A auror engasgou e o seu cabelo passou de rosa para vermelho em alguns segundos antes que ela se recuperasse.

— Eu acho que essa calça vai combinar muito contigo — Jilian estendeu para Scarlet, agindo naturalmente.

— O que vocês fazem nessa casa além de comer e dormir? — perguntou Scarlet — Não que eu tenha algo contra, mas tô começando a ficar entediada.

— Geralmente Molly põe as crianças para limparem — disse Tonks, evitando olhar para elas — Kreacher não colabora, então sempre surge poeira onde acabamos de faxinar. E ainda tem todos os itens das trevas que sempre voltam.

Não era o tipo de resposta que ela esperava.

— Eu vou morrer de tédio aqui — resmungou Astoria.

— Eu vou tomar um banho — anunciou Amber, indo em direção ao banheiro.

— Vou deixar vocês se acomodarem — Tonks deu uma piscadela para elas, antes de sair do quarto.

Scarlet trocou a sua saia do uniforme pela calça, enquanto Jilian sentou-se na cama de baixo da beliche, pensativa.

— No que você está pensando? — perguntou Astoria.

— Estou pensando que quero esses dois juntos — ela respondeu.

— Você já a conhecia em seu universo? — Scarlet pescou rapidamente o tema da conversa.

— O meu pai considerou perigoso demais que eu ficasse nessa casa.

— Perigoso para quem? Para você? Ou para o segredo? — retrucou Astoria.

Referia-se ao segredo que todas compartilhavam.

Ela deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder. Dumbledore era o fiel do segredo, afinal, aquele assunto não dependia exclusivamente de Remus.

— Eu acho que eu vou contar tudo, sabem — disse Scarlet — Se não apagarem as nossas memórias. Nós já estaremos em outro universo paralelo, de acordo com a Amber, então não faz diferença, não é?

Astoria responderia que só de levantar aquela dúvida, outro universo paralelo tinha sido criado, mas resolveu não complicar as coisas.

— Eu não tenho a menor intimidade com Potter — ela disse.

— Você é amiga da Ginny — retrucou Jilian.

— Que tem tanta intimidade com o Potter quanto a Lula Gigante.

Ela soltou uma risada.

Lula Gigante era uma piada para quem conhecia a história dos seus pais.

— Não sei não, acho que a Lula Gigante é muito simpática — murmurou.

Assim que Amber saiu do banheiro, Scarlet foi a próxima, já que era a mais próxima da porta.

— Eu estava pensando — começou Astoria — Você disse a Hermione sobre as viagens do tempo criarem outros universos paralelos, mas no caso da Eloise Mintumble isso causou problemas na linha temporal. O dia seguinte demorou dois dias para pensar e o dia depois desse demorou apenas quatro horas.

Não sabia se tinha lembrado dos números certo.

— Bom, mas nós estarmos aqui obedeceria ao princípio auto-consistência de Novikov — Amber retrucou — Nada vai mudar porque qualquer coisa que o viajante produz cria circunstâncias que o forçou a viajar. Só que não estamos em uma viagem no tempo, ainda estamos em dezembro de 1995.

— E as viagens dos vira tempos autorizados pelo Ministério são sempre de apenas algumas horas — acrescentou Jilian.

— Mas Mintumble não passou cinco horas no passado? — perguntou Astoria.

— Mas foram anos no passado, ela não voltou cinco horas naquele exato dia — disse Amber — E isso foi em 1800 e alguma coisa, as coisas podem ter mudado com os vira tempos nesse meio tempo.

Elas deram de ombros.

Não adiantaria discutirem teorias de viagem no tempo se não teriam uma resposta.

— Falando em ano — Astoria mudou de assunto —, eu estava pensando aqui. Vocês acham que eu sou irmã gêmea do Potter ou eu nasci mais tarde?

— Todas nascemos na mesma data, não acho que você seria uma exceção — respondeu Jilian.

— Mas então por que eu estudo no quarto ano? Eu deveria estar no quinto!

Amber considerou, escutando o som alto do chuveiro.

— Não sabemos quando a Astoria morreu — ela disse.

— Seria muito estranho você estudar no mesmo ano da Daphne — comentou Jilian.

— Todos sabem que eu sou bastarda.

Talvez Dumbledore quisesse criar aquela distância entre ela e Harry.

Ou talvez a Astoria tinha nascido e morrido algumas semanas depois.

Elas não sabiam quando Astoria tinha nascido, se um ano depois de Daphne ou no mesmo período, apenas que Alnilan já estava grávida.

— Se eu fosse você, eu reclamaria — opinou Jilian — Perguntaria ao seu pai sobre toda essa história para confirmar esses detalhes que você não sabe, mas iria a Hogwarts e pediria para pular um ano.

— Agora não vai dar mais tempo — disse Amber — Estamos em dezembro, quando voltarmos já terá começado o segundo semestre e teremos perdido matéria.

— Não, nós não vamos demorar tanto assim — Astoria estava segura disso.

Elas esperavam mesmo que não.

Tinham muitas pendências a resolver.

Como quando entra um estudante novo na escola trouxa — e Amber tinha propriedade para falar sobre isso, já que estudou em uma —, elas eram um grupo estranho no meio de um grupo já enturmado. Os adultos não sabiam lidar com a presença delas, principalmente porque elas eram mais lembranças de Lily e James Potter, mas eram lembranças que eles não estavam acostumados a lidar, como era com Harry. Os adolescentes podiam estar um pouco desconfiados delas, já que nem as conheciam, e o trio parecia ser como nos outros universos: reclusos em seu trio, sem deixar outras pessoas se aproximarem.

Talvez fosse culpa dos julgamentos que Harry teve de enfrentar e dos boatos que circulavam Hogwarts envolvendo eles.

Amber, Jilian e Astoria encontraram a biblioteca da mansão e resolveram passar um tempo ali. Era um lugar confortável, apesar de alguns livros de magia das trevas residirem nas prateleiras. Uma pequena sala com poltronas e uma lareira para esquentá-las do frio do inverno.

O inverno inglês era muito mais rigoroso do que o francês, e Amber não estava acostumada a isso. Não era de se estranhar considerando as vestes finas que Beauxbatons dava às suas estudantes — Scarlet pareceu decepcionada ao descobrir que a escola não era só de garotas.

Os gêmeos aparataram dentro da biblioteca quando adentrou a noite.

— Acho que vocês vão querer ouvir — disse Fred com o rosto sério.

— Snape tá aí — completou George.

Elas acompanharam os irmãos até o topo da escadaria e observaram quando eles jogaram uma orelha próxima da porta da cozinha, enquanto a orelha da outra extremidade transmitia o que era captado.

— Você tem certeza que eles não...? — Rony começou a perguntar.

— Eu conferi — Ginny retrucou — Não tem feitiço imperturbável.

— Eles estavam apressados hoje, pareciam preocupados — Hermione sussurrou para as garotas.

— _Tem certeza disso, Severus?_ — escutaram a voz de Dumbledore.

Ele estava mesmo preocupado.

Isso não era bom sinal.

— _O Lorde das Trevas apresentou-a ao círculo mais íntimo hoje_ — Snape respondeu — _Ele planeja incluí-la em suas atividades._

— Inferno sangrento — resmungou Scarlet.

— Shiu! — Astoria a repreendeu.

— _Mas e quanto ao Departamento?_ — escutaram Remus perguntar — _Ele ainda está a procura...?_

— _Sim_ — disse Snape, antes que ele pudesse falar a palavra "profecia" — _Precisa ter certeza de que as coisas não mudaram de um universo ao outro. Ele não confia completamente nela._

— _Ele poderia estar planejando matá-la?_ — perguntou outra vez áspera.

— É o Moody — Jilian sussurrou para Amber — Ele é um auror aposentado e foi nosso professor em Hogwarts.

— Ele foi sequestrado antes de poder ensinar, você quer dizer — Astoria lembrou-a.

— _É difícil de dizer. O conhecimento sobre realidades paralelas parece ter... afetado ao Lorde das Trevas_ — ele disse, lentamente — _Ele será incapaz de prosseguir sem os seus aliados completos._

— _Uma fuga em massa de Azkaban_ — concluiu Dumbledore, suspirando como se já suspeitasse disso.

— _Não há nada que possamos fazer em relação a isso, o ministro não vai dar ouvidos a nós se o alertarmos_ — disse Tonks.

— _E não podemos nós mesmos fazer a proteção de Azkaban, isso seria suicídio_ — completou Moody.

— _Quando teremos outra oportunidade de recuperá-la?_

Todos ficaram em silêncio com a pronúncia de Sirius pela primeira vez na reunião.

— _Excelente ideia, Black. Realmente excelente_ — sibilou Snape — _Vamos então nos atracar em uma prisão de segurança máxima no meio do mar, sem podermos ser vistos pelos aurores, para recuperar uma garota que estará cercada de Comensais da Morte e dementadores._

— _Se pudéssemos ao menos pôr um rastreador nela_ — sugeriu Tonks.

— _Está errado em uma coisa, garoto_ — escutaram o som de uma cadeira arrastando-se contra o piso quando Moody levantou-se — _Tonks e Kingsley são aurores do Ministério, e eu sou um auror aposentado._

— _Que perdeu completamente a sua credibilidade_ — Snape retrucou, sem importar-se em quem estava ofendendo.

— _E o que garante que haverá Comensais além dos que serão soltos? A garota não é uma obscurial?_ — ele continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido — _Além do mais, eles estarão mais preocupados em fugir do que ajudar a essa garota que nem conhecem. Outra coisa também, eles passaram a última década encarcerados, não terão força o suficiente._

— _Não sabemos a data._

Com o silêncio que se seguiu, Amber podia facilmente visualizá-los olhando para Dumbledore, como que esperando a sua palavra final, enquanto o diretor analisava as possibilidades.

— _Acha que pode conseguir uma data?_ — perguntou a Snape, por fim.

— _Eu posso tentar_ — o espião respondeu a contragosto.

— _Então, se um bom plano for formado, tentaremos. Caso contrário, seremos obrigados a aguardar. Eu duvido que Tom consiga manter um triunfo por tanto tempo em segredo._

Fred e George recolheram as orelhas em silêncio, mas ninguém pareceu perceber.

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam com expressões soturnas.

— Não disseram que Voldemort tinha a capturado — disse Harry.

— Nós não exatamente conversamos — retrucou Scarlet.

— Vocês não perceberam a pior parte disso tudo? — pronunciou-se Amber, irritada com a discussão deles.

— Não — respondeu Astoria.

— Eu fui criada por Marlene, Astoria foi criada pelos Greengrass, Scarlet foi criada pelos Weasley, Jilian pelo Remus... Por quem essa garota foi criada? Porque não parece que ela foi sequestrada.

A sua opinião era bem clara.

A quinta garota tinha sido criada por um Comensal da Morte.

Ou pior: pelo próprio Voldemort.


	7. Capítulo 6

Foi difícil dormir aquela noite.

Astoria ficava imaginando o estrago que uma filha de Lord Voldemort poderia causar, principalmente quando a garota era uma obscurial.

Deveria sentir medo, mas na realidade sentia pena da garota.

Obscuriais não sobreviviam por muito tempo. Uma hora ou outra, o obscurus dentro dela a consumiria e a mataria. A única pessoa que já tinha ouvido falar que já tinha lidado com um obscurial mais velho tinha sido Newt Scamander durante a extensa guerra contra Grindelwald.

Só de pensar em pedir ajuda ao magizoologista, lembrou-se do professor Kettleburn de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Magizoologistas no geral sempre morriam por ataque das criaturas que tanto protegiam. Não seria correto um bruxo de idade naquela história.

Mas o que ela estava falando, afinal?

Quando os inomináveis abrissem o portal e elas voltassem para os seus mundos, a garota sem nome voltaria para o mundo dela, de volta ao lado de Voldemort. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer em relação a isso.

Considerou que seria melhor apagar a sua memória, mas o bruxo era poderoso o suficiente para recuperá-las. Se bem que... Ele seria capaz de torturar àquela que considerava como uma filha para conseguir o que almejava?

Não duvidava disso. Ele tinha perdido a sua humanidade havia muito tempo.

Era tão irônico que ele tentasse matar um dos irmãos e acolhesse a outra tão perto dele. Seria muito bom se a garota percebesse o que estava acontecendo, mas se pôs em seu lugar.

Como ela se aproximaria de Dumbledore se não estudava em Hogwarts?

A não ser que retornassem pelo Departamento de Mistérios de seus mundos.

E ela nem sabia se a garota era forte o suficiente para jogar de espiã dupla. Ela só tinha 15 anos.

Aquela viagem tinha sido o atestado de óbito dela, se não fizessem alguma coisa.

Quando conseguiu dormir, sonhou com a sua mãe.

Não a sua mãe, na verdade.

Ela era tão linda. Loira dos olhos azuis, não tinha mesmo como ser a sua mãe. Segurava Astoria em seu colo, parecendo assustada, como se estivesse fugindo de alguém.

E então o sonho mudou antes que uma sombra se aproximasse delas.

Ela sentia frio. Muito frio. Pôs as mãos em seus braços, tentando esquentar-se.

Viu um dementador aproximar-se dela, mas ele passou direto, como se ela não estivesse lá. Como se ela fosse uma fantasma. Ou como se ela estivesse vendo memórias de outra pessoa em uma penseira.

Não, ela não era legilimente como Jilian.

E então viu uma garota miúda passar. Parecia a Dama Cinzenta em uma versão mais infantil. Os olhos verdes tinham uma falta de brilho que nem mesmo ela estava acostumada a ver, os cabelos negros quase ultrapassavam a sua cintura. Ela estava sem sapatos e vestia um vestido cinza liso, como se ao transformar-se em obscurus, ela rasgasse as suas roupas.

Um auror aproximou-se dela, gritando algo que não conseguiu escutar. Ela parecia uma prisioneira de Azkaban.

Azkaban.

As paredes de pedra.

Os dementadores.

Os aurores.

Ela estava em Azkaban.

Mas por que essa informação a interessava?

De repente, os braços e as pernas da garota foram tomados por uma fumaça escura e densa. Outro auror gritou, correndo na direção do colega. Podia imaginá-lo mandando o outro fugir.

A fumaça bateu com força em uma parede, derrubando-a.

Um dementador foi na direção do auror caído, descendo o seu capuz, levantando o seu queixo...

Ela acordou sobressaltada.

Que sonho horrível!

Puxou o edredom para mais perto de seu corpo, estremecendo. Era como se ela tivesse estado lá fisicamente, como se os dementadores tivessem acabado de passar pelo quarto...

Todas as garotas ainda dormiam, apesar do sol já ter nascido.

Ela tinha a impressão de que Amber e Jilian eram bem madrugadeiras, mas que sentido fazia acordar antes de todos e não ter o que fazer?

Mas não queria voltar a sonhar. Não sabia se conseguiria, de qualquer forma.

Toda a casa parecia ainda dormir, com exceção de uma mulher ruiva que estava cozinhando enquanto Lupin e o Sr Weasley tomavam uma xícara do que parecia ser café e conversavam em um tom baixo.

— Bom dia, Astoria — foi o Sr Weasley quem notou a sua presença.

— Dia — respondeu.

— Está com fome, querida? — supôs que a mulher era a Srª Weasley.

Na verdade tinha o estômago embrulhado.

— Eu tô bem — disse, molhando os lábios com a língua para o que diria — Vai ser hoje.

— O que será hoje? — perguntou Remus, tomando mais um gole de sua xícara.

Esperou-o pô-la de volta ao pires.

— A fuga em massa de Azkaban — foi direta.

Os adultos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para olhá-la.

— Do que está falando, querida? — perguntou a Srª Weasley, preocupada.

— A obscurial vai à noite até Azkaban para libertar os Comensais da Morte — disse Astoria.

— E como você sabe disso? — o Sr Weasley trocou um olhar com a esposa.

Eles não sabiam que estiveram escutando a reunião através do aparato bizarro dos gêmeos.

— Eu vi — ela era de poucas palavras.

— Você tem visões, Astoria? — perguntou Remus com serenidade.

— Do mesmo jeito que a Scarlet aparata, a Jilian lê mentes e a Amber não precisa de uma varinha — retrucou — Eu sempre sonhei coisas que aconteciam exatamente do mesmo jeito naquele dia, mas quando eu cresci, parou de acontecer.

— Snape não vai aceitar a palavra dela — Sr Weasley comentou em um tom baixo com Remus.

O diretor da sua casa podia ser um pé no saco.

Principalmente sabendo que ela era parente daquele garoto que ele simplesmente odiava.

— Obrigada por nos avisar — a Srª Weasley elevou o tom de voz para que os outros dois se calassem — Sente-se, eu vou fazer algo para você.

— Não precisa, tô sem fome — ela desencostou do batente da porta e saiu da cozinha antes que pudessem argumentar.

Acabou por se refugiar na biblioteca.

Ela sabia reconhecer um bom lugar de refúgio quando via um. Tanto em Hogwarts quanto em casa ela tentava fugir das pessoas, Daphne principalmente.

Ginny também passou a fugir das pessoas depois do acontecimento na Câmara Secreta. As pessoas cochichavam sobre como ela tinha sido idiota por escrever em um diário que a respondia sem desconfiar, como tinha posto a vida de tantos alunos em risco. Astoria viu até mesmo Justin da Hufflepuff fugir dela quando a via pelo corredor.

Patéticos.

Foi assim que elas se aproximaram.

Enquanto ela se sentia insuficiente por causa de seu sangue, Ginny se sentia insuficiente por ter tantos irmãos. Sabia que era a filha mais desejada, mas era a caçula, seus irmãos não a deixavam jogar quadribol com eles, sua mãe praticamente ditava como ela deveria se portar. Tinha muitas expectativas em cima dela, expectativas que não correspondiam com quem ela era.

Um probleminha de autoestima.

Então tinha passado de irmã bastarda para irmã adotada. Deveria considerar aquilo uma evolução.

— A Srª Weasley insistiu para que eu trouxesse pra você.

Jilian pôs uma bandeja de comida na mesinha de centro desocupada da biblioteca, sentando-se na poltrona à frente do sofá em que ela estava recostada, lendo algum livro sobre política bruxa.

— Eu não tô com fome — disse Astoria.

— Hermione veio falar comigo — ela ignorou a sua fala — Ela queria que todos nos reuníssemos para conversar um pouco, para que Harry nos conheça.

— Pra quê?

Jilian suspirou.

— Ele não tem uma irmã aqui — ela disse.

— E como nos conhecer pode ajudá-lo? Eu quero dizer... Não vamos poder aparecer por aqui quando ele pedir a nossa ajuda. Não vamos poder criar laços com ele porque sequer sabemos se hoje à noite a Ordem vai conseguir aquela garota e...

— Hoje à noite?

Contou rapidamente sobre o seu sonho e sobre como tinha alertado a Remus e Arthur sobre aquilo antes de lembrar-se que ela podia ler a sua mente. Era fácil de se esquecer, já que na maior parte do tempo ela era delicada o suficiente para deixar as pessoas falarem, por mais que demorasse mais.

— Deveríamos fazer alguma coisa.

Scarlet tinha entrado na biblioteca e escutado o que ela disse.

— E o que nós podemos fazer? — perguntou Jilian — Ninguém da Ordem vai nos deixar ajudar.

— Eu posso aparatar — ela lembrou-as.

— Não acho que eles vão ter escolha — disse Astoria — Que plano tão bom é esse que faça com que eles entrem em Azkaban sem o Ministério desconfiar?

— Eu te digo o plano: eu aparato com eles lá. Os dementadores já vão distrair os aurores, eles não terão como prestar atenção na gente — replicou Scarlet — Se a Amber for comigo, ela pode usar magia para ajudar.

— Seria bom se tivéssemos uma animaga entre nós. Poderia distrair a obscurial.

Ficaram por alguns segundos em silêncio, pensativas.

Amber entrou na sala enquanto estavam assim.

— Você por acaso consegue se transformar em animaga? — perguntou Jilian.

— Quem sabe a Amy Potter da sétima dimensão consegue — ela respondeu, brincando.

— Sabe o que dizem, sete é um número mágico — sorriu Astoria.

— Planejando uma fuga? — perguntou Amber.

— Algo assim.

— Nós vamos perguntar a eles? Porque não acho que vão aceitar — disse Jilian, indo contra o que Astoria afirmou anteriormente.

Era complicado.

Sentiam que deveriam interferir ou a garota continuaria do lado de Voldemort. Mas seria bom interferir? Deveriam mesmo? A Ordem permitiria isso?

— Eles estão na sala de estar — Amber repentinamente decidiu dizer o que a levou até lá.

Não estava falando da Ordem.

Astoria continuava pensando que aquela ideia era descabida, mas seguiu-as até o andar de baixo.

Jilian voltou a pegar a bandeja, que jazia na mesinha de centro intocada, com habilidade para levá-la com elas.

— Você vai tentar juntar Remus e Tonks quando voltar ao seu universo? — Amber puxou assunto com a morena.

— Não tenha dúvidas disso — ela sorriu, olhando para o chão.

Astoria não tinha ideia de como elas se lembravam de coisas que se passaram outro dia e falavam como se tivesse sido há um segundo.

Hermione lia um livro enquanto todo o restante conversava sobre quadribol.

George foi o primeiro a notá-las.

— E aí — ele cumprimentou-as.

Hermione fechou o livro que estava lendo.

Astoria imaginou se em algum universo ela seria a irmã do Harry que foi adotada no orfanato por uma família trouxa, ao contrário de Scarlet que fugiu ou a outra garota que ficou até ser resgatada por um bruxo das trevas.

Quem sabe em algum lugar Dumbledore tivesse feito as coisas do jeito certo.

— E aí, Fred — Scarlet foi para perto de Ginny, ignorando o olhar indignado de George.

Ela fez de propósito.

Sabia reconhecê-los melhor do que ninguém.

Fred tinha o tom de voz mais grosso, ele tinha uma aura de liderança e era o mais galanteador dos dois. As pessoas inconscientemente se aproximavam dele, mesmo sem saber diferenciá-los. Havia algo no nariz e no queixo que também os diferenciava, mas isso ela não sabia explicar.

Já George era mais cavalheiro e um pouco mais tímido. Pelo menos ela o via dessa forma.

— Chamou, Granger? — Astoria perguntou retoricamente, sentando-se mais afastada do grupo.

Rony e Harry olharam interrogativos para a amiga, que fingiu que não viu.

— Eu notei que vocês estavam afastadas da gente e não tem necessidade, sabe — disse Hermione — Sirius é o dono da casa e tenho certeza de que ele disse para se sentirem à vontade.

— Se sentir à vontade? Ele disse isso? — repetiu Amber, soltando um sorriso irônico — Você esquece que eu cresci com a melhor amiga dos meus pais, que era namorada do Sirius. Eu sei que ele odeia essa casa e tudo que o faz lembrar da infância dele aqui.

— Não, eu não sabia. Ele não fala muito sobre essas coisas. Na verdade, Harry não sabe quase nada sobre os pais dele.

Jilian desencostou da cristaleira.

— Quase nada? — ela sibilou.

Ela teria uma conversinha com Remus antes de ir embora.

— Talvez vocês possam contar algo a ele — Hermione sugeriu.

— Eu cresci em um orfanato e Astoria achava que era uma Greengrass — Scarlet disse — As únicas que podem dizer algo são Amber e Jilian.

— Eu não acho que somos as pessoas certas para fazer isso — pronunciou-se Amber — Viemos de realidades diferentes, não temos como saber o que aconteceu de diferente.

— O que de tão diferente pode ter? — perguntou Hermione.

— Cedric tá vivo — Jilian retrucou.

— Marlene tá viva.

— Astoria tá morta — e a dita cuja prosseguiu sob o olhar confuso dos garotos — Olha, nós não contamos cada detalhe das nossas vidas para comparar o que estava igual e o que não.

— Mas por que não? — Rony indignou-se, como se esse fosse um passatempo incrível.

— Porque conversamos sobre outras coisas — respondeu Scarlet.

— Tipo o quê? — perguntou Fred, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ela engoliu em seco.

As outras Potters não tiveram uma reação diferente.

— Coisas de garotas — Amber deu o corte no assunto, cruzando os braços.

— Como é possível que vocês existam? — perguntou Harry.

A pergunta foi carregada de tanto sentimento que nem mesmo os gêmeos foram capazes de fazer piada.

— Bom, todas nós nascemos no mesmo dia que você — começou Amber — No meu universo, Marlene McKinnon não morreu...

E então elas contaram sobre quem elas eram.

Com quem viveram naquele tempo.

E Harry acabou contando sobre as suas aventuras para Amber, que não sabia de nada, e alguns detalhes que Jilian e Astoria não sabiam por serem de casas diferentes e não tão próximas do seu grupo de amigos.

Essa conversa tomou um certo tempo e os Weasleys e Hermione não quiseram interromper muito aquele momento.

— Você se põe demais em risco — concluiu Amber.

— Bom, eu pelo menos nunca viajei pelo multiverso — ele tentou defender-se.

— A culpa não foi nossa — retrucou Scarlet.

— Já sabem o que as trouxe até aqui? — perguntou Ginny.

— O que eu sei é que Dumbledore ficou responsável por mim e por Astoria — disse Amber — Que eu saiba, quando os inomináveis descobrirem a fonte do problema, nos levarão de volta aos nossos universos.

— Parece o tipo de coisa que eles fazem — comentou Rony.

— Ninguém sabe o que os inomináveis fazem — Hermione revirou os olhos — É confidencial.

— Bom, viagens em universos parece algo confidencial — ele defendeu-se.

Ginny resmungou algo como "Vai começar".

— Talvez existam eventos naturais que mexam com as realidades — sugeriu Astoria.

— Um acidente? — Jilian expressou sua discordância em seu tom de voz.

Quando a noite caiu, a Srª Weasley os expulsou da sala de estar e mandou que fossem todos para cima, já que a Ordem chegaria para uma reunião em breve.

— E agora? — perguntou Jilian às garotas.

Scarlet deu de ombros.

A Ordem pôs uma proteção na porta para que os adolescentes não pudessem escutar daquela vez, mas Amber como avaradora retirou essa proteção com relativa facilidade.

— Legal — sussurrou Rony, ao vê-la trabalhar.

Hermione a olhava desaprovadora, mas se amontou com eles para escutar através da orelha o que diziam.

— _Vamos mesmo basear toda uma operação de risco nas palavras de uma garota de 14 anos? _— Snape cuspiu.

Simpático como sempre.

— _Harry também teve sonhos que se concretizaram _— Tonks defendeu-a.

— _É muito perigoso que a garota continue em posse de Voldemort_ — disse Moody — _Quantas informações ela já passou? E se ela lhe contou sobre a profecia?_

— _Por que assumem que ela está com ele? _— perguntou a Srª Weasley — _É só uma menina!_

—_ É uma obscurial da qual não sabemos nada _— retrucou Snape — _Apenas supomos que seja uma Potter, como as outras quatro._

— _A razão pela qual estão todas aqui _— disse Dumbledore —_, se minhas conjecturas estão corretas. A garota é a resposta das nossas perguntas._

— _Albus, mas e se a garota realmente estiver do lado dele? _— a voz grossa de Kingsley perguntou — _Como ela retornará para seu universo com todas as informações?_

— _Primeiro pensamos em como obtê-la e depois no que faremos, que tal? _— sugeriu Sirius.

Escutaram alguns sons mudos de acordo.

— _Qual é o plano então? _— perguntou Snape com ironia.

— _Inspeção do Ministério _— respondeu Tonks.

— _Irão apenas você e Kingsley? _— o Sr Weasley demonstrou preocupação.

— _Talvez a garota possa ajudar._

Todos ficaram em silêncio diante da sugestão de Moody.

— _Que garota? _— Srª Weasley estava claramente procurando manter-se calma.

— _Uma delas não pode aparatar independente da locação? Seria muito útil para a nossa operação _— disse Moody.

Scarlet olhou desacreditada para as irmãs.

Elas nem precisaram entrar na reunião.

— _Absolutamente não! _— exclamou a Srª Weasley.

—_ É a melhor opção que temos _— teimou Moody.

— _Concordo_ — Snape pronunciou-se.

— _A minha filha não!_

Amber percebeu Scarlet esconder o rosto dos outros para que não vissem o quão emocionada ficou.

— _Ela não é a sua filha _— Snape retrucou — _Ela sequer existe em nosso universo._

— _Então devemos descartá-la? _— Sr Weasley demonstrou indignação.

— _Eu não disse isso._

— _E a garota que pode fazer magia sem varinha?_ — Moody perguntou — _As duas seriam muito úteis. Ou quem sabe a legilimente..._

— _Não pode permitir isso, professor! Elas são apenas crianças!_

Todos calaram-se repentinamente.

— Será que descobriram? — George deixou a pergunta no ar, preocupado.

— Não — foi Amber quem respondeu.

Ela sentiria se a barreira fosse reposta.

— _Infelizmente me vejo sem opções_ — disse Dumbledore por fim.

Uma cadeira arrastou-se bruscamente, indicando que alguém se levantou furioso.

— A barreira! Rápido! — exclamou Jilian.

Os gêmeos recolheram a orelha e aparataram para o andar de cima.

Amber repôs a barreira e eles subiram as escadas rapidamente, escutando a porta da cozinha abrir-se com violência.

— Molly! — Scarlet escutou o seu pai ir atrás de sua mãe no andar de baixo.

Sentiu-se culpada por ela estar tão chateada.

Isso tudo era o seu grande ímã para problemas.

— Como ele acha que eu poderia ajudar? — perguntou Jilian.

— Se você lesse a mente da garota e conversasse com ela talvez — disse Amber.

— Vocês fariam a policial boa e a policial má — Astoria intrometeu-se na conversa — Jilian com a legilimência e Amber tentando contê-la.

— Eu não poderia. Não conheço um jeito de conter um obscurus.

— Como tirou a barreira da cozinha?

— Eu pensei que poderia ser abaffiato e usei o contrafeitiço.

Ela não explicou o que era abaffiato.

Não muito tempo depois, Sirius bateu na porta do quarto delas.

— Querem falar contigo, Scarlet — ele disse.

Ela trocou um olhar com as garotas antes de segui-lo.

— Boa sorte, Scar — sussurrou Amber.

— Talvez eu devesse dormir e ver se algo bom sai disso? — murmurou Astoria para si mesma quando já estavam a sós.

Resistiram à vontade de esgueirar-se para escutar a conversa lá embaixo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Os seus pais não estavam lá.

Ou a versão daquele universo deles.

Imaginava como a sua mãe estaria ao saber que ela iria até Azkaban.

— Essa é Azkaban — Moody entregou um recorte de jornal a ela — É uma fortaleza de segurança máxima no meio do mar.

Ela sabia o que era Azkaban.

O seu pai era do Ministério.

Evitou uma resposta atravessada. Hermione ficaria orgulhosa de seu autocontrole, se algum dia ela soubesse.

— Tá — ela concentrou-se na foto da prisão.

— Eu e Kingsley iremos tradicionalmente de barco — disse Tonks —, mas eles não podem ir conosco. Então você irá aparatá-los até lá.

— E depois voltará para cá — frisou Remus — Você entendeu?

Como se ela quisesse participar da luta.

— Como farão para voltar? — Scarlet levantou uma questão importante.

— Tem uma chave de portal que nos levará para algum lugar em Londres — respondeu Moody, o seu olho azul se mexendo sem parar — O problema é entrar, não sair, garota.

Não questionou.

— Tá bem — ela disse.

— Astoria disse que seria durante a noite — comentou Dumbledore —, mas Severus nos enviará um sinal do momento exato.

Ele não tinha conseguido a data, Scarlet não sabia como conseguiria um horário.

Tonks e Kingsley partiram antes, pois a travessia a barco não era tão rápida assim. O resto ficou aguardando pelo momento certo na sala de estar da Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black.

Não sentia aquela tensão desde que Harry foi para a última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo.

Ou quando deram de cara com Sirius Black na Casa dos Gritos, se fosse para considerar um momento em que estivesse presente.

E então o sinal aparentemente chegou.

Dumbledore fechou a tampa de um relógio estranho.

— Vamos — ordenou.

Moody, Remus e o próprio diretor puseram as suas mãos nos braços da garota.

Sirius ficaria em casa e não estava satisfeito com isso.

O diretor considerou que não era necessário envolver toda a Ordem naquela missão.

Scarlet respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na imagem em sua mente.

Aquela fortaleza imensa impenetrável.

Na foto parecia feita de mármore preto, mas sabia que dentro as paredes eram de pedra.

Podia sentir o cheiro do mar batendo na encosta da prisão.

Sentiu a pressão no umbigo, como se um anzol a puxasse. No segundo seguinte, pôde escutar os gritos e o mar batendo agressivamente contra as rochas lá embaixo.

— Você foi muito bem, Scarlet, agora vá — disse o diretor.

Os outros dois não despediram-se, saindo apressados.

Os corredores já estavam esvaziados de aurores.

Podia ver luzes de feitiços ao fundo.

— Vá!

Ela voltou a fechar os olhos.

E então estava de volta à mansão.

Apoiou a mão no encosto de uma das poltronas da sala de estar, sentindo-se enjoada.

Seria bom se pudesse aparatar de volta para casa.

Não conseguiu dormir.

Sabia que Astoria, Amber e Jilian estavam na mesma situação que ela.

Elas desistiram de fingir uma hora depois e saíram do quarto. Amber encarregou-se de acender a lareira enquanto Astoria ligou baixo o velho rádio.

— Se a fuga acontecer, saberemos logo — justificou-se.

E não demorou.

A voz do locutor interrompeu a seleção de canções, quando Jilian já estava dormindo no colo de Amber.

— _Interrompemos a programação para um aviso de última hora. Houve uma fuga em massa na prisão de Azkaban. Dez prisioneiros de segurança máxima escaparam. Até agora foram confirmados Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus Lestrange e Rabastan Lestrange. Outros nomes ainda não foram divulgados._

Antes que pudessem escutar o pronunciamento do ministro Fudge sobre o assunto, escutaram um som alto que as assustou.

Sirius desceu as escadas correndo, alarmado, mas parou ao vê-las.

— Pra cima, garotas, rápido!

Elas não hesitaram, apesar de sentirem curiosidade de saber como tudo tinha sido.

A realidade é que nenhuma delas pensou que Dumbledore traria a obscurial pra dentro da casa, quando ela ainda não confiava neles.

A última coisa que Dianella se lembrava era de ter ido a Azkaban e transformar-se em obscurus para derrubar as paredes e libertar os Comensais da Morte.

E então ela acordou amarrada e deitada em uma bancada de cozinha.

Puxou o seu braço, tentando soltar o seu pulso das amarras, mas elas apenas apertavam-na mais.

— Não vai funcionar.

Ela conhecia aquela voz.

Snape.

Aquele traidor.

Devia ter suspeitado que ele atuava bem demais como agente duplo.

Quando ela contasse a...

— Não contará a ninguém — Snape disse, lentamente.

— Me tire daqui — ela rosnou.

— Tirarei, mas só depois que você entender.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou deixar o obscurus tomar conta dela.

Não conseguiu.

— O que você fez? — perguntou em pânico.

Tinham tirado dela?

Ela tinha perdido a sua magia completamente?

— A mantive em controle — ele disse com aquele mesmo tom de voz irritante de sempre.

Como queria socá-lo.

— Não vão conseguir o que querem.

A quem queria enganar?

Ela nunca saiu da Mansão antes daquele incidente.

Mas o Voldemort desse universo não tinha a mesma preocupação do que o do seu universo.

Era compreensível, eles nem se conheciam.

Então ela tinha um treinamento fajuto de oclumência que um legilimente experiente como Snape poderia facilmente contornar e descobrir todos os seus segredos.

— Este não é o seu universo — disse o traidor — Vai voltar para casa.

— Você acha mesmo que foi um acidente? — Dianella gargalhou — Pode me mandar de volta, daqui a uma hora eu estarei de volta ou em outro universo. Porque eu não descansarei enquanto não der ao Lorde das Trevas o que ele quer.

— Você sente que deve a ele.

Era outra voz.

Uma voz feminina.

— Porque ele a tirou daquele orfanato onde a maltrataram.

Ergueu o tronco na bancada para ver uma garota da mesma idade que ela observá-la.

— Ele mentiu para você e você nem percebe ou liga para isso — ela concluiu.

— Ele não mentiu para mim — Dianella rosnou.

— Ele a deu um sobrenome — a garota disse em voz alta o que ela pensou antes que pudesse pronunciar-se — Riddle, não é? E te revelou os seus maiores segredos.

Não!

Ela não podia descobrir sobre aquilo!

Forçou a sua mente a pensar em outra coisa, por mais difícil que fosse.

Não podia revelar aos inimigos o seu maior triunfo.

— O que ele disse sobre a sua família? Que te ajudaria a encontrá-los para que se vingasse deles como ele fez com o pai trouxa dele?

— Severus! — ela gritou.

Preferia a presença daquele traidor do que da garota.

Ela não fazia o menor esforço para ler os seus pensamentos.

No andar de cima, a Ordem tentava decidir como fariam para que a garota visse a verdade. Jilian foi uma alternativa sugerida pelo próprio professor de poções para descontentamento da Srª Weasley.

Mas pelo menos funcionava.

— Ele mentiu, Dianella — Jilian continuou — Ele sabe quem é a sua família, sempre soube.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Mentiras.

— Os seus pais se chamavam Lily e James Potter. Você nasceu em 31 de Julho de 1980. Voldemort matou os seus pais. Ele quer matar o seu irmão, Harry Potter, e você está o ajudando!

— Eu não tenho irmão! — ela gritou.

— Você tem. Você sabe que tem. O que houve? Você sente raiva dele? Raiva porque ele tem pessoas que se importam com ele? Ele cresceu do mesmo jeito que você, sendo negligenciado. A diferença é que nunca falaram para ele o que era magia, ou ele tentaria reter como você.

Ela precisava sair dali.

— Eu sou como você — Jilian mudou o tom de voz — Amber, Astoria e Scarlet são como você. Todas nós fomos tiradas de nossos universos, todas somos em nossos universos irmãs dele.

Não tinha como demonstrar surpresa.

Tinha noção de que estava acompanhada antes de fugir do Departamento de Mistérios e ir até Nagini.

— Acha mesmo que ele se importa com você? Acha que está a sua procura? Acha que ele te procuraria por se importar com você ou porque você tem um poder que ele pode usar?

— Ele não me conhece — respondeu Dianella —, mas o do meu universo sim.

— Há menos de um ano.

Foi como um tapa na sua cara.

Tom tinha lhe contado tantas coisas. Por que faria isso se não confiasse nela? Se não se importasse com ela?

— Grindelwald também usou um obscurial em sua guerra. Ele também dizia se importar. É o que eles fazem.

— Diz como se Dumbledore fosse diferente — ela retrucou.

Jilian ficou quieta.

Dumbledore era manipulador de várias formas.

— Ele não está cabeceando uma guerra que vai matar milhões — disse, por fim — Ele não quer segregar os bruxos que são diferentes da sua crença. Você realmente acha que lobisomens e nascidos trouxas são inferiores? Que devem morrer?

Dianella nunca tinha sido perguntada do que ela achava.

Nunca tinha pensado no assunto, apenas seguia o que Voldemort dizia.

A garota não estava de todo errada, ele mandava nela e ela obedecia.

Mas...

Mas ele a tirou daquele orfanato...

— Não precisa matá-lo, só não o ajude a conseguir — Jilian aconselhou-a.

Então tomou uma decisão estúpida.

Ela tirou as cordas dos pulsos da menina.

Mas Dianella não reagiu.

Se sentia tão confusa.

Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que estavam manipulando-a, havia um tom de verdade em suas palavras. Geralmente ela era boa em identificar quem estava mentindo para ela, mas Voldemort era bom demais em esconder.

Ou talvez ele realmente se importasse com ela, diferente daqueles de outros universos.

Mas ele ainda queria matar pessoas.

Isso não era certo.

— Eu não tenho para onde ir — ela sussurrou.

Jilian puxou um banco para sentar-se ao lado da bancada.

Ela podia apenas estender a mão e envolver o seu pescoço...

Teriam dado alguma poção a ela?

— A única poção dada foi para te acalmar e, portanto, não te permitir assumir a forma obscurial — ela disse.

— Pare de ler a minha mente.

— Desculpe, eu não controlo.

Não sabia que era possível isso. Pensava que a legilimência era aprendida e usada conscientemente.

— É como a animagia. Tem bruxos que nascem com essa capacidade e outros que adquirem — Jilian explicou, esquecendo-se de seu pedido anterior.

— Bruxos que nascem? — ela repetiu, curiosa.

Dianella era uma garota assustada.

Ela tinha medo de voltar ao orfanato.

Medo de não ser amada.

Ao mesmo tempo tinha uma enorme curiosidade pelo mundo bruxo, para saber cada detalhe do que a cercava.

— É um gene, sabe. Se um dos pais é animago, então o filho teria uns 50% de chance de nascer com esse gene. Se os dois são, então aumentaria para uns 100% — respondeu.

— É assim com a legilimência?

— Eu não sei. Só sei que você pode aprender a legilimência como pode aprender animagia, ou só nasce desse jeito.

Ela não continuou o assunto.

— Eu não te culpo por não confiar em Dumbledore, mas se você pedir a ajuda dele, terá um lugar para ficar — Jilian retomou a sua dúvida anterior — e estará segura.

— O que ele fez para vocês? — ela perguntou.

— Ele mandou Amber para a França. Scarlet fugiu do orfanato em que era maltratada por ser bruxa e ele tentou fazê-la voltar. Astoria vive com uma família em que a madrasta e a meia irmã a odeiam.

Então Scarlet era a sua versão que teve a coragem para fugir.

— Ela pode aparatar, então ela teve mais sorte que você — disse Jilian — Ela foi para um lugar onde foi acolhida e por fim adotada.

Quando era mais nova, a adoção era o seu sonho. A sua chance de sair de lá. Porém, quando as famílias apareciam, a diretora sempre dava uma desculpa para que Dianella tivesse o que fazer e nunca fosse apresentada.

Todo mês essa mesma diretora embolsava o dinheiro que Dumbledore mandava para ela. Sabia disso porque viu o nome em um envelope uma vez, junto com o seu nome.

Até então ela era apenas "garota" ou "aberração". Só depois tornou-se Dianella.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que se assustou quando sentiu uma mão tocar a sua.

Era assim que as pessoas se confortavam?

— Quando vou poder voltar para o meu universo? — ela perguntou.

— Agora que você está aqui, não deve demorar muito.

Falava como se estivessem esperando muito tempo por ela.

Sentia-se completamente desconfortável. Estava em uma casa que não conhecia com pessoas que não conhecia.

Estava há quanto tempo naquele universo? 4 dias?

— Eu vou falar com o professor Dumbledore para ver quando que os inomináveis podem nos mandar de volta — disse Jilian — Também estou cansada de ficar aqui.

Ela levantou-se do banco em que estava sentada.

— Se quiser, eu posso chamar as garotas para ficarem aqui contigo. Assim você não precisa ficar sozinha — a legilimente ofereceu.

Ela estava acostumada a ficar sozinha.

Isso não significava que ela queria.

— Eu não as conheço — murmurou.

— Eu também não as conhecia.

Jilian subiu as escadas da cozinha antes que ela pudesse argumentar.

Sentiu um par de olhos a observando e encontrou um elfo doméstico rabugento a um canto do cômodo.

Ficou encarando-o resmungar sob a respiração, baixo demais para que escutasse, até escutar passos novamente na escada.

As três garotas pareciam não saber o que dizer, refletindo como ela se sentia.

Nunca foi boa em interagir com os outros.

Apenas Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Snape e o casal Weasley estavam na casa. O diretor estava para ver como a situação se desenrolaria.

— Acho que ela confia em mim — disse Jilian, tentando soar casual, ao entrar na Sala de Jantar da casa.

— Isso é bom — Remus tentou soar positivo.

Todos tinham um pé atrás com a obscurial.

— Os inomináveis já entraram em contato? — perguntou.

— Arthur vai até o Ministério perguntar a Amelia — respondeu Dumbledore.

— E então vamos embora.

Ele não negou.

— Ela ficará bem? — a Srª Weasley demonstrou preocupação — Completamente à mercê daquele bruxo.

— Dianella é inteligente. Ela vai sair dessa.

E mesmo que não saísse, não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

Esperava que não errassem de universo na volta.

— E Voldemort? — ela voltou a perguntar — Ele não vai atrás do portal no Departamento de Mistérios?

— Isso não é realmente assunto seu, senhorita Lupin — disse Snape.

— Só podemos esperar que o Ministério aumente a segurança daquele lugar porque é uma porcaria — resmungou Sirius.

Concordava com isso.

Vendo que não iam mais falar com ela sobre Dianella, se retirou.

Quando chegou à cozinha, Amber e Astoria falavam sobre coisas do mundo bruxo com a garota, enquanto Scarlet só observava.

Queria que tivesse um jeito...

Conforme o dia foi passando e perceberam que Dianella estava calma, todos começaram a se acalmar também, mesmo que Snape insistisse para que dessem mais poções calmantes a ela enquanto permanecesse ali.

— Ele tentou mesmo te matar? — ela perguntou a Harry.

— Quando eu tinha 1 ano de idade, aos 11 anos, 12 anos e de novo ano passado — ele respondeu.

— Por que ele tentaria matar um bebê?

Amber evitou olhar para as outras pessoas do cômodo.

Não podia falar sobre a profecia.

— Eu não sei — respondeu Harry, sinceramente — Nunca me perguntei isso. Aos 11 anos foi quando o impedi de conseguir um corpo...

Ele deu um breve resumo dos acontecimentos.

— Tom Riddle pode ser muito persuasivo — disse Ginny, olhando para um arranhão na mesa de madeira.

Dianella fixou o seu olhar na garota.

— Ele sabia falar de um jeito que te fizesse se sentir especial e te convencer a fazer o que ele queria.

Aquela garota tinha sido possuída por Voldemort.

Ela foi obrigada a abrir a Câmara Secreta, que poderia ter matado estudantes.

Quanto mais escutava, menos parecia o Voldemort que ela achava conhecer.

Ele tinha feito mal a tantas pessoas...

Ela hesitou antes de estender a sua mão para tocar na dela, da mesma forma que Jilian fez para confortá-la mais cedo.

— Eu não sabia disso — murmurou.

— Você mora com ele e não sabe o que ele faz? — retrucou Rony, agressivo.

Hermione deu um tapa estalado nas costas dele.

— A única coisa que eu sei é que eu fui agredida, escravizada e negligenciada em um orfanato — Dianella recolheu a mão — Tudo por ser uma bruxa. Eu passei a evitar qualquer sinal de magia acidental porque eu sabia que isso me prejudicaria. E então chegou a um ponto em que Hogwarts não me reconheceu como bruxa. Eu não recebi a minha carta. O meu inferno continuou por mais 4 anos e ninguém se importou.

— Ninguém te culpa, Ella — disse Amber com a voz suave — Como Ginny disse, ele sabe ser manipulador.

A manipulação dele era tão forte que ela se sentia incapaz de fugir de casa.

Sentia-se culpada por estar interagindo e conspirando com mestiços e nascidos trouxas.

"É assim que você agradece tudo o que fiz por você?" podia escutar a voz dele dizer.

E se Dumbledore a mandasse de volta para o orfanato como tentou fazer com Scarlet?

E se o Ministério a considerasse perigosa demais e tentasse matá-la ou a mantivesse presa em Azkaban?

"Você não tem para onde ir. Eu sou a única opção que você tem".

— Estava com esperanças de que seu pai retornasse hoje com notícias — disse Astoria, olhando para Scarlet.

Assim que ela percebeu o que fez, dirigiu o seu olhar para os únicos Weasleys presentes na conversa. Os gêmeos conversavam com Remus e Sirius em um canto, talvez sobre pegadinhas.

— Ele deve vir amanhã — foi Ginny quem respondeu.

Jilian parecia incomodada ao observar a roda de conversa afastada e talvez por isso não prestou atenção nos pensamentos de Dianella.

— Com licença — ela levantou-se um pouco bruscamente.

Aproximou-se dos marotos e dos gêmeos, enquanto Sirius contava algo sobre soluços doces.

— Que coisa mais linda — ela exclamou com ironia mal contida — Então vocês não se incomodam em contar sobre os seus tempos de escola para Fred e George, mas são incapazes de dizer a Harry mais sobre os pais dele.

Eles pareceram ficar sem palavras e então culpados por sua acusação.

— O natal tá chegando. Então por que em vez de pensarem em coisas materiais, não consideram uma coisa mais simples que seria contar a ele? Não é tão difícil, estão fazendo isso agora.

Jilian deu as costas para eles e foi até o grupo silencioso de amigos.

— Ella, vem comigo.

Puxou-a pelo braço para fora da sala.

Astoria, que era a que se sentia mais deslocada da conversa, as seguiu em seguida. Amber tinha se dado bem com Harry, tinha mais coisas a contar sobre os seus pais do que Jilian, a mencionada facilitava a comunicação com a sua legilimência e Scarlet sabia como manter uma conversa com o Trio e não excluir Ginny por fazer isso o tempo todo.

Ela e Dianella eram as mais silenciosas.

— Você já sabe onde fica aqui, então seria mais fácil para você do que ir até Hogwarts — Jilian dizia quando ela entrou na biblioteca.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro para pegar o nôitibus, não sei aparatar, chamaria atenção se fosse na forma obscurus... Além do mais, não tenho como saber se o Ministério não vai... — dizia Dianella.

— Dumbledore não vai permitir que aconteça — Astoria pronunciou-se.

— Como pode ter certeza disso?

— Porque ele já conheceu um obscurial antes e ele não lidou dessa forma.

Era um bom argumento.

— Eu acho que a irmã dele era uma obscurial — Jilian confidenciou em um tom de voz baixa.

Astoria fechou a porta da biblioteca antes de aproximar-se delas.

— Leu a mente dele? — perguntou Dianella, surpresa.

— Li muitas mentes na minha vida — ela respondeu — Nem sempre é possível saber de quem.

— Isso explicaria o porquê de ninguém saber dela — opinou Astoria — Ela deve ser a pintura no bar do Aberforth.

— Você já foi lá?

Ela deu de ombros.

Já tinha ido a vários lugares assim, mesmo que seu pai não fosse um Comensal da Morte.

— É um lugar discreto para negócios — foi vaga em sua resposta.

— Bom, mas eu não tenho como ir até lá — disse Dianella.

— Você supõe que vamos retornar onde estávamos, mas nós aparecemos no Ministério da Magia.

— Você vai pedir ajuda a ele, contar o que aconteceu — Jilian retomou de onde parou — Vai dar tudo certo. Se voltarmos amanhã, ainda será o recesso escolar.

— Acha que vai funcionar? O Fidelius...

— Dumbledore te revelou o segredo. Não o Dumbledore do seu universo, mas ainda assim...

Esperava que tudo desse certo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Aqueles dias estavam sendo uma loucura para Harry.

Não que a sua vida no geral fosse tranquila, não desde que entrou em Hogwarts, mas conhecer cinco garotas que eram as suas irmãs em outros universos ultrapassava alguns parâmetros.

Era errado comparar, mas Amber lembrava-o de Hermione, Scarlet era parecida a Rony em tantos aspectos e ainda tinha Jilian, que ele não conseguia decidir se ela o lembrava mais a Neville ou a Ginny.

Quando conheceu Rony e ele lhe contou que tinha cinco irmãos — ele não mencionou Ginny na época, apesar de ele saber dela por tê-la visto na plataforma —, disse ao amigo que queria ter um ou dois irmãos bruxos. Então mesmo que tivesse passado só 2 ou 3 dias junto daquelas cinco garotas, isso apenas reforçou esse desejo antigo.

Era horário do almoço quando o Sr Weasley apareceu.

— Recebi um memorando de Amelia enquanto estava no trabalho — ele disse — Ela chamou as meninas ao Ministério. Eu acredito que vão embora hoje.

Dianella empurrou a cadeira para trás e deixou a mesa rapidamente.

Jilian suspirou, como se o Sr Weasley tivesse acabado de estragar a sua sessão psicoterápica com a garota, antes de segui-la com menos ímpeto.

— Isso é bom, senhor Weasley — Amber sorriu.

— Eu estou com tantas saudades dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos — desabafou Scarlet — Eu sei que vocês são tipo eles, mas não são eles, sabem. Eu também sei que eles não são realmente a minha família, mas...

— É claro que são sua família — disse Astoria, repentinamente — Você tem muita sorte, Scar, por ter sete irmãos que gostam e se preocupam com você.

Harry sabia que aquele arranjo não duraria para sempre, mas tinha durado tão pouco. Faltavam apenas quatro dias para o natal.

Seria egoísmo pedir que elas ficassem até lá.

Hermione pareceu notar o seu estado e tentou demonstrar o seu apoio, pondo a mão em seu ombro. Às vezes ela parecia ser a legilimente.

— Você não tá sozinho, Harry — ela sussurrou para que os outros não escutassem.

Ele olhou para Rony brigando com os gêmeos, que implicavam com ele, enquanto Ginny continuava a comer, ignorando-os. E então para o outro lado da mesa, onde estavam Remus e Sirius conversando com o Sr Weasley.

— Eu sei — ele forçou um sorriso.

Assim que Dianella foi acalmada por Jilian, elas trocaram as suas roupas para as que usavam quando chegaram a esse universo. Elas não tinham nada para recolher além disso, então foi bem rápido.

Estavam todos na sala de estar preparados para se despedir das irmãs. O Sr Weasley e Remus iriam até o Ministério acompanhá-las, já que foram eles quem levaram Jilian e Scarlet de lá dias antes.

Astoria foi a última a descer as escadas e foi diretamente na direção de Harry, abraçando-o. Ela não era de contato físico, então não durou muito tempo. Ela puxou a mão dele para perto dela e pôs uma pulseira ali.

— Eu estava contando e essa pulseira tem cinco pingentes — ela disse — Amber, Jilian, Scarlet, Dianella e eu. Sei que não vai usar, é meio feminina, mas pra você não se esquecer da gente.

Ele não soube o que dizer.

— Feliz natal, Harry — disse, antes de rumar em direção ao corredor de entrada.

Os outros adolescentes estavam observando mais afastados as despedidas.

Dianella abriu a boca duas vezes antes de desistir. Ela nem tinha ficado ali tempo o suficiente para estabelecer raízes com outra pessoa que não fosse Jilian. Ela só não queria retornar ao seu universo por medo, por querer criar laços com aquelas pessoas.

Nem sabia se sobreviveria para isso em seu lar.

— Adeus — deu um único aceno para todos, antes de ir atrás de Astoria.

— Bom, foi legal conhecer vocês, apesar de eu já conhecê-los — disse Scarlet, franzindo levemente o cenho — Acho que essa vai entrar para uma lista bem pequena de coisas que eu fiz sem o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione.

Os três sorriram para ela.

— Me ajude a impedi-los de entrar em confusões — pediu Hermione.

— Tá pedindo pra pessoa errada — a ruiva riu — Bom, então é isso.

Ela deu um abraço em Harry.

— É estranho pensar que eu sou a sua irmã... — ela murmurou.

E então ela deu um abraço em todos, mas quando chegou a vez de George ela só ignorou-o e foi atrás de Astoria e Dianella.

— Ela me odeia — declarou George, assim que ela saiu.

— Não, não é ódio — respondeu Jilian, misteriosa — Essa viagem foi boa para que eu visse as coisas de uma outra perspectiva. Tenho certeza de que as coisas vão ser diferentes agora.

Disso ninguém duvidava.

Ela abraçou Harry, mas reservou-se a um aceno aos outros.

— Até a próxima aventura.

Então sobrou apenas Amber na sala com eles.

Ela deu um abraço mais demorado e carinhoso em Harry. De todas, ele sentia que sentiria mais falta dela, embora não diria isso em voz alta para as outras.

— Me deixe saber — ele disse — Eu vou gostar.

— Eu não tenho mais medo da verdade — Amber respondeu, soltando-se dele — Esconder as coisas nunca deu certo pra nossa família.

Começando com Sirius se assumindo fiel do segredo e não contando a ninguém, nem a Remus ou Dumbledore.

E terminando naquele segredo de 14 anos que rodeava ela, sua madrinha e sua melhor amiga quase irmã.

— Mione, você é incrível — ela segurou nas mãos da bruxa — Nunca deixe te dizerem o contrário.

Recebeu um sorriso em resposta.

— Rony, eu não te conheci o suficiente, mas você tem um bom coração, é um amigo leal e tem uma família maravilhosa. Você é o irmão que esse universo deu ao Harry. Cuida dele pra nós, sim?

Quando dizia "nós" se referia a todas as Potters.

Rony concordou com a cabeça, parecendo balançado.

Se Jilian estivesse ali, diria que era por causa da sua lembrança do ano anterior, quando abandonou Harry por inveja.

Amber aproximou-se de Ginny para abraçá-la apenas para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Não pare a sua vida por causa dele. Ele puxou a lerdeza da nossa mãe.

Afastou-se para que não parecesse suspeito, apesar do rosto corado dela não disfarçar tão bem.

— Você não é fraca. Sobreviveu a Voldemort, poucos podem dizer o mesmo — ela disse de modo que os outros pudessem escutar.

Fred e George deram sorrisos debochados quando ela olhou para eles.

— Palavras emocionantes? — perguntou Fred.

— Continuem o legado dos marotos — Amber deu uma piscadela.

Deu uma última olhada em cada um deles, antes de sair da sala também.

Memorizou cada detalhe do caminho até a porta de entrada, sentindo saudades antecipadas.

Ela voltaria, tentou se convencer. Ela voltaria a pisar naquele chão e falar com cada um deles.

Dumbledore não a impediria dessa vez.

O Sr Weasley parecia empolgado por levá-las através do método trouxa, de metrô, direto para a passagem de visitantes do Ministério.

Dianella ficou apavorada com a ideia de ficar reclusa no subsolo. Imaginavam que o obscurus teria algo a ver com esse medo.

Mas a viagem seguiu sem problemas.

A pior despedida para Amber seria a delas. Não estava pronta para isso.

— Você vai me prometer que vai contar ao Harry sobre os meus pais — Jilian intimou o padrinho.

Ela estava de pé, segurando-se nas barras porque tinha dado o lugar a uma idosa.

— Eu prometo — disse Remus.

— E que você vai se abrir para o amor.

Ele abriu a boca, indignado.

— Você sabe que eu... — tentou dizer.

— Desculpas — ela acusou — Eu duvido que meus pais gostariam de saber que você se isola por causa daquele probleminha.

— Eles chamavam de PPP — Amber intrometeu-se na conversa.

— Obrigada — Jilian sorriu para ela — Por favor, faça o Remus do seu universo acordar pra vida.

— Eu estou aqui — o maroto tentou fazer-se de ofendido.

— Pode deixar — Amber prometeu — Ele é o meu padrinho também.

— Meu pai ficaria muito desapontado com você — ela voltou a repreendê-lo.

Era engraçado de ver um adulto levando esporro de uma adolescente.

— Você poderia ter uma conversa com Ron — disse Scarlet a Arthur, seguindo o exemplo de Jilian — Ele não lida bem com ser o mais novo dos garotos. Acha que precisa fazer algo para se destacar.

Ela sabia bem porque era praticamente gêmea dele, mesmo que ele não se abrisse com ela tanto.

— Se destacar? — o ruivo riu — Ele quer se destacar mais do que já se destaca? Ele superou o número de problemas que Fred e George arrumaram.

Pena que Rony não via as coisas desse jeito.

Assim que chegaram à estação certa, foram guiadas pelos mais velhos. O Sr Weasley agora já estava habituado, por causa da vez em que levou Harry para o seu julgamento.

— É só digitar os números correspondentes à palavra "magic". Muito engenhoso, não é? — ele explicou animado às garotas.

E então ele tirou o telefone do gancho e teclou 62442.

— Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita — a voz de uma mulher disse em voz alta.

— Legal — comentou Scarlet, maravilhada.

— Arthur Weasley, Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, acompanhando Amber Evans, Jilian Lupin, Astoria Greengrass, Dianella Riddle e Scarlet Weasley para um... Hã... Interrogatório dos aurores. Remus Lupin também.

— Obrigada. Visitantes, por favor, apanhem o crachá e prendam-no ao peito de suas vestes — respondeu a mulher.

No lugar em que eram postas as moedas, saíram os crachás.

— Precisava do "Riddle"? — Dianella resmungou consigo mesma.

— Ninguém nem vai prestar atenção nisso — Jilian tentou acalmá-la.

— Visitantes ao Ministério, os senhores devem se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha para registro, à mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do átrio — a mulher disse, por fim, antes que a cabine descesse.

Amber não sabia como todos estavam cabendo naquela cabine tão apertada.

— O Ministério da Magia deseja ao senhores um dia muito agradável.

— Tá, tá — resmungou Scarlet, impaciente.

Astoria apenas encarou o crachá.

_"Astoria Greengrass, interrogatório"_.

— Vamos ter que passar rápido na segurança para uma verificação — explicou Remus.

— Mas nós não temos nossas varinhas conosco — disse Scarlet.

— Isso não será um problema.

O segurança insistiu para ficar com a varinha de Remus até que o Sr Weasley interviu.

As garotas apenas pensaram em como sentiam falta de portarem as suas varinhas, era como se estivessem nuas, desprotegidas. Não que Dianella estivesse acostumada a usar a que deram para ela.

Tom tinha prometido a ela que assim que Bellatrix saísse de Azkaban, poderia ensiná-la tudo o que sabia, desde oclumência até feitiços mais avançados.

Na época esteve tão animada...

Foram até o elevador. Como era de tarde e dia de semana, o Ministério estava agitado. Trabalhadores indo de um lado ao outro, junto com seus memorandos em formato de aviões de papel.

Assim que chegaram ao nível nove, escutaram a voz da mulher do elevador anunciando a chegada ao Departamento de Mistérios.

Amelia já aguardava por eles, junto com os inomináveis.

Amber apenas pensava que o design daquele andar era incrível. As paredes e chão eram uma mistura de preto com verde escuro, sem janelas que davam para o lado de fora. Lembrava a Astoria um pouco da arquitetura do Salão Comunal da Slytherin.

— Como vai, Amelia? — Remus cumprimentou-a.

— Bem, obrigada — ela sorriu cortês — E vocês?

— Louca pra voltar pra casa — disse Scarlet sem filtro.

— Vamos resolver isso então? — perguntou enérgica — Despeçam-se de Remus e Arthur. Eles não poderão vir conosco.

A maioria das despedidas vinham acontecendo pelo percurso.

— Obrigado — disse o Sr Weasley, mas só Jilian e Dianella entenderam o motivo.

Se não fosse por elas, ele teria sido mordido por Nagini e talvez até morrido.

— Obrigada — Jilian repetiu a eles.

Era uma única palavra que resumia muitas coisas.

— Se cuidem — disse Remus.

Era difícil ver tantos olhares familiares partindo.

Amber era a mais difícil de todas, já que era uma cópia escarrada de sua mãe, da mesma forma que Harry era de seu pai (exceto pelos olhos). Era como se Lily estivesse indo embora outra vez.

Os inomináveis acompanharam-nas para dentro do Departamento, onde escolheram a sala com grande facilidade. E então estavam de volta à mesma sala em que vieram.

Dianella conteve o impulso de pedir desculpas pela parede. Não achava que ia adiantar de muito.

— Assim que o portal se abrir, não devem demorar muito — um dos inomináveis instruiu — Senhorita Riddle, será a primeira.

Jilian segurou na mão dela.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Ella. Não se preocupe.

Tentou tomar as palavras da irmã com positividade, mas era difícil. Sentia o estômago embrulhar.

Deviam ter se despedido todas antes. Se soubessem que seria tão rápido...

O inominável posicionou Dianella debaixo de um alto arco.

— Desculpa — ela disse, olhando para elas.

E então uma luz surgiu vinda das laterais. Assim que a luz a atingiu, ela sumiu e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

Um inominável passou a varinha pela área, como que verificando que tudo estava correto.

Não que pudessem fazer muito se ela fosse para o mundo errado.

— Senhorita Greengrass.

Ela foi para debaixo do arco como Dianella.

— Foi lindo ter dado a pulseira a Harry — comentou Amber.

— Eu queria poder tê-las conhecido melhor — disse Astoria, atropelando as palavras pelo nervosismo.

Da última vez não foi uma viagem voluntária, mas agora estava bem consciente do que acontecia.

— Eu também — respondeu Scarlet.

— Dê um chute na bunda da Daphne por nós — disse Jilian para surpresa das outras.

O que tinha acontecido com aquela garota paz e amor?

Astoria riu.

E então veio a luz da mesma forma.

Mais algumas verificações após a sua saída.

— Senhorita Weasley.

Scarlet olhou para Jilian e Amber e caminhou devagar até o arco.

— Eu sou péssima com palavras — ela resmungou.

— Não precisa dizer nada — disse Jilian — Nós sabemos.

Ela sorriu para as duas.

— Queria que tivesse um universo em que todas convivêssemos — desabafou.

— A galáxia daria um jeito de nos separar — disse Amber — Juntas somos invencíveis. Voldemort não teria a menor chance.

Ela fechou os olhos quando a luz foi ativada novamente.

Os inomináveis certamente não estudavam sentimentos humanos porque eles tinham menos sensibilidade do que Rony.

— Droga, eu queria ter dito a Scar pra falar com o George — resmungou Jilian.

— Um pouco tarde para isso, não?

Segurou a mão dela por uma última vez.

— Senhorita Lupin.

Amber esgueirou a sua mão em seu próprio braço e deu uma beliscada para ter certeza de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Ela voltaria para casa.

Sarah não acreditaria quando contasse a ela!

Deixou um sorriso tomar conta de suas feições.

Quantas Sarahs deviam existir nos universos? Seria como as Potters? Uma diferente da outra? Esperava só que todas fossem filhas de Marlene.

— Rose — Jilian chamou-a.

Era um apelido diferente.

Levantou o rosto para vê-la sob o arco.

— Você é a melhor versão de todas nós — ela disse.

Sentiu os seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Só conseguiu negar com a cabeça.

— Não deixe que Dumbledore o manipule — continuou — Você é a única que vai conseguir isso.

— Virou vidente agora?

O seu sorriso calmo desapareceu com a luminosidade.

Tinha ficado para trás.

Respirou fundo, secando os seus olhos.

Como sentia falta daquelas quatro loucas, e não fazia nem cinco minutos que estavam separadas.

— Senhorita Evans.

Os inomináveis estavam com pressa, o que era compreensível.

Não teve com quem conversar enquanto aguardava o arco funcionar.

Quando a luz veio, ela não sentiu nada.

Esperava uma sensação de calor ou frio intensos, mas havia apenas a luminosidade que a impedia de manter os olhos abertos. Não foi como uma chave de portal nem como uma viagem de flu. Em um instante, ela estava lá e no outro...

Também?


	10. Capítulo 9

Amber franziu o cenho, olhando ao redor.

Os inomináveis tinham desaparecido, assim como o arco, mas ainda era o Departamento de Mistérios.

— Ei!

Ela levou a mão até o bolso à procura da varinha, até lembrar-se que não a tinha consigo.

— Não pode ficar aqui — um homem com roupas da manutenção mágica estava a alguns metros de si.

— Eu me perdi — ela disse — Pode me levar para fora?

Apesar de desconfiado, os seus olhos fixos no emblema de Beauxbatons em seu uniforme, ele a levou para fora e não chamou os aurores.

— Não se perca mais por aqui — foi apenas o que disse antes de voltar para o Departamento.

Ainda estava no Ministério da Magia.

Isso era bom.

Não sabia como viajaria de Paris até Londres sem ser detectada.

Mas sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Saiu do Ministério da mesma forma com que entrou: pela cabine telefônica. Assim que a cabine subiu para a superfície, ela refez os seus passos.

Metrô (que era uma bagunça comparado ao de Paris).

Certo, não era tão longe dali.

Precisou confundir um guarda para passar sem pagar pela passagem, já que não tinha dinheiro trouxa consigo. Na verdade, não tinha nada consigo além das roupas do corpo.

Se não fosse avaradora, estaria perdida.

Desceu na Angel Tube Station e teve que confundir outro guarda, já que no metrô londrino o Travelcard era usado tanto na entrada quanto na saída. Ela não tinha ideia do porquê disso. Eles cobravam a passagem duas vezes?

Tentou lembrar-se das ruas em que passaram quando saíram de Grimmauld Place. Era um pouco difícil por ser o caminho inverso, mas teve a ideia de perguntar a algumas pessoas no caminho para que lado ficava a rua Grimmauld e conseguiu orientar-se a partir daí.

Notou alguns olhares estranhados por suas roupas e por ser uma garota de 15 anos caminhando sozinha e perdida pelas ruas. Devia ser menos comum no mundo trouxa do que era no mundo bruxo. Afinal, se você tem uma varinha, não é uma preocupação tão grande você se perder por aí, era só estender a mão com a varinha para embarcar no Nôitibus ou fazer alguma magia em área trouxa para ser detectado pelo Ministério da Magia.

Amber hesitou quando chegou em frente às casas de número 11 e 13. Aos poucos, a casa 12 foi surgindo entre elas, empurrando-as para fora do caminho. Era uma sorte para ela que nem os trouxas nem os bruxos de dentro da casa sentissem essa movimentação.

Decidiu não bater à porta, apenas torcendo para poder se explicar antes de ser estuporada e então entrou.

O corredor estava na escuridão, como sempre. Astoria disse uma vez a ela que era por causa dos quadros dos ancestrais da família Black, para que eles não acordassem e ficassem falando.

Ela não achava que eles teriam coisas melhores a dizer do que Kreacher.

Escutou vozes na sala de estar, conforme se aproximou da escada, mas não chegou a entrar no cômodo. Sentiu uma varinha apontada para as suas costas.

— Sirius, chame Dumbledore agora! — escutou a voz de Tonks exclamar.

Remus se alarmou com o seu tom de voz e saiu da cozinha para vê-las na situação em que estavam. Ele pareceu ficar sem palavras.

— Não saiam daqui — ouviu Sirius dizer, antes que ele fosse até o corredor.

Duvidava que Harry obedeceria.

— Quem é ela? — ele perguntou.

— Não acha melhor chamarmos Dumbledore? — Tonks estava preocupada.

— É, chame Dumbledore para perguntar o meu nome — ela respondeu, um pouco irônica.

— Eu vou chamá-lo — disse Remus, afastando-se deles.

— Cozinha — Tonks cutucou as suas costas com a varinha, indicando que ela descesse as escadas — Anda.

Amber desceu e ficou aguardando sentada em uma cadeira da mesa de jantar por um tempo, sob a supervisão de Sirius e Tonks. Quando Remus reapareceu, estava acompanhado e parecia aflito.

Era difícil se lembrar que não estava em outro universo.

Que aqueles eram mesmo o Sirius e o Remus daquele universo.

Dumbledore parou de caminhar assim que parou os seus olhos nela. Pensou ter visto um brilho de desespero em seu olhar e considerou que ele fingiria não conhecê-la.

_Não mesmo._

— Como conseguiu burlar o feitiço Fidelius? — o diretor foi direto, assim que recuperou-se do choque.

— Você realmente me tem em alta estima — não pôde evitar de soltar uma risada — Nem mesmo eu poderia burlar o Fidelius. Só há uma maneira de entrar: se o fiel, Albus Dumbledore, me desse a localização. E eu estou aqui, não estou?

Não sentia a menor vontade de compartilhar com ele onde esteve nos últimos dias.

— Eu estou bem, a propósito. Obrigada por perguntar — emendou — Imagino que Marlene tenha lhe dito que eu desapareci? Ou o senhor estava ocupado demais para abrir as suas cartas?

Sabia que tinha acertado ao ver a expressão dele.

Não precisava ser uma legilimente.

Nunca imaginou que deixaria Dumbledore mudo pela impressão. Poucos bruxos poderiam dizer que já tinham conseguido essa proeza.

— Marlene? — Sirius perguntou.

O nome mexia com ele.

— A minha madrinha, Marlene McKinnon — disse Amber com tranquilidade — Certamente que o professor Dumbledore contou a vocês.

— Marlene está morta há quinze anos — Remus franziu o cenho — Fez quinze anos há...

— Dez dias — o interrompeu.

— Senhorita... — Dumbledore tentou intervir.

— A conhece? — foi a vez de Tonks ficar desconfiada.

— É claro que conhece. Ele foi a minha casa quando eu tinha nove anos para dizer que eu não deveria escrever mais para Privet Drive 4 — disse Amber.

Os adultos demoraram apenas alguns segundos para reconhecer o endereço.

Não podia negar que estava se divertindo com aquela conversa.

— Diga o meu nome, professor — o desafiou, já que ele hesitou ao chamá-la de senhorita.

Chamá-la de Evans despertaria a desconfiança de Remus.

Chamá-la de Potter faria com que eles entendessem imediatamente.

— Por que veio até aqui? — perguntou Dumbledore.

Ele estava se esquivando.

Talvez ganhando tempo.

— Eu apareci no Departamento de Mistérios — ela disse — Era o único endereço que tinha em Londres, e a única pessoa que conheço daqui.

— É de Beauxbatons — Tonks observou o seu uniforme — Como Fleur.

— Conhece Fleur? — Amber franziu o cenho.

— Eu providenciarei uma chave de portal para que retorne em segurança — disse Dumbledore.

Ele pretendia mesmo afastá-la.

Levantou-se da cadeira e bateu as mãos com força na mesa.

— Não — disse, começando a irritar-se — Eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu vim aqui para esclarecer as coisas. Vim para fazer o que devia ter feito há quinze anos!

— Acalme-se — Tonks apontou a varinha para ela.

Viu Dumbledore pôr a mão em um bolso de sua túnica.

E então todas as varinhas voaram até o outro lado da cozinha, mesmo as que ainda estavam guardadas.

Amber ajeitou a postura sob os olhares chocados dos mais velhos e então forçou um sorriso.

— Eu te dei a chance de se explicar e o senhor acabou de desperdiçá-la — ela disse ao diretor, antes de virar-se para os outros — Marlene McKinnon não morreu no incêndio. Ela fugiu por uma chave de portal até Village D'Enchan Loire. Dumbledore sabe disso porque ela enviou um patrono a ele. Ele disse que ela deveria ficar lá para proteger-se e passou a informar tudo o que acontecia na Ordem. Ela pensou que vocês sabiam disso.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Tonks.

E dessa vez ela respondeu.

— Ambrose Lily Potter.

Remus parecia apenas ter confirmado uma suspeita.

— Está mentindo — murmurou Sirius, as mãos apoiadas na mesa e o rosto abaixado.

— Não, eu não estou — respondeu Amber.

— Ela nunca se esconderia no meio de uma guerra! Nós discutimos naquele mesmo dia por isso, porque ela se negava a se esconder apesar de estar sendo perseguida!

Ela sabia disso tudo.

Perseguida por Bellatrix.

— Ela nunca se importou com a possibilidade de morrer se não levasse alguém com ela — disse a garota, chamando a atenção dele, que levantou o rosto para olhá-la — Mas ela levaria, se não tivesse se escondido.

Percebeu que precisava ser mais clara para que entendessem o que ela queria dizer. Só tinha a sua dialética para convencê-los.

— Ela tava grávida — completou.

Dumbledore parecia derrotado por aqueles segredos estarem sendo expostos, mas não havia nada que pudesse ter feito. Se tentasse calá-la à força, os três partiriam em defesa da garota com razão.

Sirius saiu da cozinha em um rompante.

Tonks parecia não saber o que dizer, assim como Remus.

— Eu só quero conhecer o meu irmão — disse Amber — Quero ter o direito de frequentar Hogwarts. E quero que Marlene e Sarah parem de se esconder.

— Quando Bellatrix sair de Azkaban... — começou o diretor.

— Ela não saiu nos últimos catorze anos.

Sabia que ela sairia em breve.

Já tinha acontecido na outra dimensão.

Mas ela não podia deixar que o medo parasse a vida delas. O medo as consumiu por tempo demais.

— Não foi justo — ela o acusou — Não sabe ouvir quando dizem que está errado. Deixar Harry com os Dursleys pode tê-lo protegido fisicamente, mas só. Além do mais, se foi o sangue de minha mãe que o protegeu, ele poderia ter ido a qualquer lugar comigo.

— Com Marlene?

"Com duas crianças pequenas pra cuidar?" ele quis dizer.

— Ela teria Remus. E teria Sirius também se tivesse se preocupado com um julgamento justo — ela retrucou — Para a sua felicidade, não temos como provar a inocência dele e a minha madrinha não é madrinha legal dele. Só o que queremos é fazer parte da vida deles, o que é o nosso direito. Não pode nos negar isso.

Na realidade ele poderia.

Mas agora Tonks e Remus estavam ali.

— Foi mal se eu for indiscreta — disse a auror —, mas como você está viva? E como não ouvimos falar sobre você?

Ela voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, sentindo-se mais leve depois de despejar as acusações acumuladas de alguns anos.

— Não tem muito o que dizer. Nasci no mesmo dia que o Harry, poucas pessoas sabiam sobre mim, e quem sabia pensou que eu estava morta, já que Dumbledore não deu outra coisa a entender — respondeu Amber.

— Não tinha o direito — disse Remus ao mais velho.

— Foi melhor assim — disse Albus.

— Melhor pra quem?

Tonks não pareceu impressionada com o seu tom de voz mais agressivo, mesmo que ele fosse geralmente tão calmo. Mas Dumbledore tinha passado alguns limites.

— Eu vou atrás de Sirius — ele anunciou, antes de também deixar a cozinha.

— Eu vou... — o diretor começou.

— Apresentar a Ambrose ao Harry — Tonks o interrompeu, o tom de voz ameaçador — Ou melhor, deixe que eu faço isso. Ele está na sala de estar, vamos.

— Nymphadora, eu não acho que... — Dumbledore tentou dizer.

Isso piorou as coisas.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora — ela disse, pausadamente — E eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar me impedir.

A auror pôs a mão no pulso de Amber, puxando-as para as escadas, mas parou antes de subirem.

— Se quer um conselho, se ainda quer mesmo derrotar Voldemort, dividir a Ordem da Fênix não é a melhor estratégia. Afastar Ambrose vai fazer com que Sirius e Remus percam a confiança no senhor. E se Harry não puder ver Sirius, como acha que ele vai se sentir? — retrucou Tonks.

E então elas subiram as escadas, com ela atrás para protegê-la.

Não que elas pensassem que Dumbledore teria coragem para pegar a varinha ainda jogada no chão e atacá-la.

Os garotos estavam silenciosos na sala de estar, próximos de uma árvore de natal metade decorada. Era evidente que estavam decorando a casa para as festividades quando ela entrou pela porta e interrompeu o momento.

Harry não estava lá, e quando questionados, os adolescentes responderam que ele tinha ido atrás de Sirius.

Ir até a Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black era a parte fácil, até mesmo levar Sirius a Marlene seria fácil para ela, mas contar a Harry a verdade... Se o Harry da outra realidade agiu de forma estranha ao saber delas, era quase que uma garantia que esse Harry agiria da mesma maneira.

Subiu sozinha as escadas da Mansão, após considerar se deveria esperar que os três descessem. Sirius estava acariciando um hipogrifo enquanto conversava com Remus e Harry, que mais escutava do que falava.

— Eu quero pedir desculpas — ela disse, anunciando a sua presença — Eu estava com raiva de Dumbledore. Isso não justifica eu ter dito tudo do jeito que disse.

— Eu não acho que teria uma maneira certa de contar — Sirius ainda estava alimentando o hipogrifo.

— Harry, podemos conversar lá embaixo? — sugeriu Remus.

— Não fique com raiva dela. Não foi culpa dela, ela não sabia — disse Amber, ignorando os outros dois — Ela pensou que Dumbledore tivesse contado a vocês.

— Por que ela não voltou? Por que ela não nos contou? — Sirius parecia aborrecido — Achou que eu fugiria?

— Olha — ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mantendo distância do hipogrifo para que ele não a atacasse, já que ela não considerava uma boa hora de reverenciar —, o que eu sei é que ela descobriu que tava grávida naquele dia, o dia do ataque. E então ela acordou no dia seguinte, enviou um patrono a Dumbledore, e ele disse para ela ficar ali. Ele a convenceu de que era melhor ela ficar ali sem ter Comensais da Morte a procurando do que voltar pra Londres e ter que se esconder sob o Fidelius.

— E ela achou que nós sabíamos? — ele perguntou, finalmente a olhando — Achou que eu aceitaria isso?

Ela desviou os olhos dele.

— Eu acho melhor você perguntar isso pra ela — respondeu Amber.

Sirius voltou a focar no hipogrifo.

Ele estava com medo. Eram anos sem se ver. E se ela tivesse seguido em frente? E se decidisse que simplesmente, depois tanto tempo, não era para acontecer?

Jilian saberia o que dizer naquela hora.

— Dumbledore não vai deixar que saia daqui, e duvido muito que vá permitir que ela venha até aqui — ela comentou.

— Isso não faz sentido, agora já sabemos sobre vocês — argumentou Remus.

— Ah, ele vai tentar, acredite — resmungou — Vocês dois não iam lá pra baixo?

Harry pareceu constrangido.

— Vamos deixá-lo sozinho — disse Remus, olhando especificamente para ela.

Eles saíram daquela espécie de sótão da casa, deixando Sirius a sós com o hipogrifo e os seus pensamentos. Esperava que ele e Marlene pudessem se reencontrar sem que Dumbledore interferisse.

Talvez se ela contasse a ela que Sirius tinha sido obrigado a ficar na casa em que passou a infância... Isso certamente a deixaria furiosa.

— Eu não entendi muito o que vocês estavam conversando — comentou Harry, depois de alguns minutos.

Que fofoqueiro.

— Imagine que a Hermione desaparece e você e todos pensam que ela está morta — disse Remus — E então depois de anos você descobre que ela não morreu.

Harry ficou em silêncio, esperando por sua conclusão.

— Marlene McKinnon era a melhor amiga dos... seus pais — ela disse — Ela até foi madrinha da sua irmã.

Fingiu não perceber o olhar repreensor de seu padrinho.

— Irmã? — ele repetiu — Eu não tive uma...

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Devia estar imaginando que não contaram a ele porque ela estava morta.

Isso tinha sido verdade no outro universo, mas não naquele.

— Então foi ela que eu vi — disse Harry, parecendo pensar em voz alta.

— Do que tá falando? — perguntou Amber, franzindo o cenho.

— No Espelho de Erised, no meu primeiro ano.

Não conseguiu esconder a surpresa que sentiu ao escutar aquilo.

— Aquilo aconteceu? — não pôde segurar a sua língua.

Percebeu o erro um segundo depois.

— Não os apresentei, certo? — Remus soou casualmente.

Ele era hilário. Quando ela fazia, recebia um olhar repreensor.

Tinha um padrinho muito hipócrita.

— Amber, você já conhece o Harry — ele continuou com o teatrinho — Harry, essa é Ambrose, e ela é a sua irmã.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Acabou com o joguinho? — perguntou.

— Acabei — ele retrucou.

Explicado o porquê de ele ser um maroto.

— Você é a minha irmã? — perguntou Harry, parecendo confuso — Tipo, de verdade? Eu tenho uma irmã? Mas como...?

Se Sarah estivesse ali, teria uma resposta bem maliciosa na ponta da língua.

— Eu estava em outro quarto — resumiu — A propósito, eu preciso te entregar as 270 cartas que escrevi pra você nos últimos anos. Eu tentei fazer isso antes, mas Dumbledore as recolheu.

— Então ele sabia.

Identificou um rancor na voz do irmão.

— Deveria escrever para a sua madrinha — sugeriu Remus, interrompendo o diálogo — Ela deve estar preocupada com o seu sumiço.

Ela devia estar subindo pelas paredes.

— Ela vai ficar muito feliz de saber que Dumbledore não moveu um dedo para me procurar — Amber disse, sarcástica —, mas você está certo.

Harry emprestou Hedwig para que ela pudesse enviar a carta, argumentando que Pigwidgeon, a coruja de Rony, não era a melhor opção.

Enquanto ela estava escrevendo, Remus tentou fazer com que as crianças se animassem novamente, apesar do clima estar um pouco tenso devido às recém descobertas.

Ela se sentia um pouco culpada por ter causado tudo aquilo.

_"Não deixe que Dumbledore o manipule, você é a única que vai conseguir isso"_.

Ela duvidava.

Harry tinha uma mania de heroísmo que anularia qualquer tentativa dela.

_Chérie marraine,_

_Eu estou bem. O que aconteceu comigo é muito complicado de explicar por carta, mas a questão é que eu estou em Londres agora. Não estava em meus planos, posso te garantir isso. A propósito, Dumbledore não leu as cartas que provavelmente enviou a ele._

_Sabia que Sirius está trancado na antiga casa dele? Eu soube que Pettigrew está vivo._

Era uma nota bem curta, mas ela não sabia mais o que escrever. As palavras-chave "Dumbledore", "Sirius" e "Pettigrew" seriam o suficiente para ela, se a conhecia bem — e supunha que conhecia, já que viveu com ela por todos aqueles anos.

— Então você gosta de História da Magia? — tentou puxar assunto com Harry, depois de despachar Hedwig.

— Eu li os livros antes do primeiro ano — ele respondeu —, mas você não teve aula com o Binns.

Tinha se esquecido do professor fantasma.

— Pensei que fosse exagero de Marlene — ela deu de ombros — Ela dormia até em Astronomia, então pensei que Binns não poderia ser tão insuportável.

— Ele é — Harry declarou — Quando tiver aula com ele, saberá.

Escutou uma ponta de esperança na voz dele.

— Bom, isso não será esse ano — Amber disse, desviando o olhar dele — Eu não sei qual é a diferença na educação de Hogwarts e Beauxbatons. Precisaria me adaptar, talvez fazer algumas provas... Isso seria no começo do próximo período letivo. Se Dumbledore me permitir...

E duvidava que ele fosse permitir.

— Ele não pode te impedir! — ele exclamou.

Olhou-o curiosa.

Seria cedo demais para perguntar o que estava o afligindo em relação ao diretor?

Harry não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que confiava nos outros com rapidez. Tendo sido criado por Vernon e Petunia, era bem compreensível.

Os dois entraram em um silêncio constrangedor depois desse diálogo.

Eventualmente, foram para o andar de baixo, onde a árvore já estava montada e a Srª Weasley parecia tentar encontrar formas de distrair as crianças, enquanto as atualizava do estado de saúde de seu marido.

— O que houve com o Sr Weasley? — ela perguntou.

— Ele foi picado por uma cobra — foi Ginny quem respondeu, apesar da pergunta não ter sido para ela.

Percebeu que Harry desviou o olhar, como se aquele assunto o incomodasse.

— Eu sinto muito — respondeu, mecanicamente.

Isso não tinha acontecido no universo em que veio.

— Ele vai ficar bem — Ginny afirmou, segura — Foi pego na hora certa.

Ela olhou diretamente para Harry quando disse isso, como que o desafiando a contrariá-la.

— Então você vai ficar por aqui?

Amber não soube o que responder, então apenas deu de ombros.

— Eu provavelmente vou voltar para a França — acrescentou.

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, o quadro da Srª Black começou a berrar quando a porta da frente da casa bateu bruscamente. A Srª Weasley, Remus e Tonks tiraram as varinhas de seus bolsos e instruíram as crianças a ficarem atrás deles.

Não era difícil de adivinhar quem era.

Depois de um estampido, os gritos pararam.

Os adultos pareceram ficar mais tensos conforme os passos percorriam o corredor até chegar à sala.

— _Marraine!_ — Amber exclamou, afastando-se do grupo — Como você...?

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, a mulher atirou-se em seus braços.

Podia imaginar a discussão que Marlene teve com Dumbledore para que o diretor desse a localização da casa para ela.

— Você desapareceu por quatro dias, Ambrose! — ela estava muito irritada.

— Tecnicamente foram três — corrigiu em um tom de voz baixo.

Marlene desfez o abraço, mas manteve as mãos em seus ombros, olhando-a nos olhos seriamente.

— Você vai me contar o que aconteceu — disse.

— Se você acreditar em mim — retrucou Amber —, mas agora não é uma boa hora.

Então a mais velha pareceu notar o resto dos habitantes da casa encarando-as.

— E aí? — cumprimentou casualmente.

Remus guardou a varinha em seu bolso antes de aproximar-se delas. Marlene apenas olhou-o nos olhos e concordou com a cabeça, antes de tirar as mãos dos ombros de Amber.

— Moony — ela disse.

Diferente do que pensou que aconteceria, ele deu um sorriso e a abraçou. Marlene olhou rapidamente para Amber, que desviou o olhar. Elas eram péssimas com aquele tipo de situação constrangedora.

— Sentimos sua falta — ele disse com sinceridade — Ele ficou devastado com a sua morte.

Sua madrinha desanuviou a sua expressão confusa, parecendo compreender que Amber tinha poupado a ela de contar a eles sobre o que tinha acontecido.

— Onde ele está? — Marlene perguntou com a voz trêmula.

— Eu estou aqui — uma voz rouca disse da porta.

Sirius havia ouvido os berros de sua mãe e descera para ver o que havia acontecido.

Remus afastou-se dela para dar espaço aos dois.

Amber só pensou que queria ir embora dali. Ela não queria ficar como telespectadora de um reencontro como aquele, mas também não queria chamar atenção para si e automaticamente distraí-los um do outro. Era muito bizarro como algumas pessoas ficavam olhando como se estivessem assistindo a uma novela mexicana.

— Sirius — Marlene não esperou antes de ir em sua direção.

Não pensou em nada. Não pensou em como ele pudesse reagir. Não pensou se ele a rejeitaria. Não pensou sequer se ele poderia estar com outra pessoa. Ela só precisava senti-lo entre seus braços mais uma vez. Nem que fosse a última vez.

— Lene... eu não sabia... eu teria ido atrás de você... eu juro... eu jamais teria sido tão imprudente se eu imaginasse... era o plano perfeito... eu já tinha perdido você... não tinha nada a perder... mas Harry precisava deles... se eu morresse salvando eles... — escutou-o murmurar, a cabeça enterrada no ombro de sua madrinha.

— Nós dois confiamos nas pessoas erradas... eu deveria ter desconfiado... deveria ter imaginado que nada impediria você de ir até nós... mas não adianta chorarmos pela poção derramada. O que está feito está feito.

Sirius se obrigou a se afastar e a controlar os sentimentos tumultuados.

— Amber disse que você estava grávida.

— Sim, eu descobri naquele dia. O nome dela é Sarah. Ela se parece com você — Marlene disse com um sorriso trêmulo. — Eu pensei em trazê-la, mas... não sabia como as coisas seriam.

— Eu gostaria de conhecê-la — a McKinnon se surpreendeu em ouvir três vozes diferentes dizer isso.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu Remus sorrindo e Harry com o rosto corado.

Amber escondeu o rosto em suas mãos.

— Harry! — Marlene se aproximou do garoto. — Você deve achar que eu sou louca.

— Remus comparou você com minha melhor amiga, então eu entendo.

Ela o abraçou, e ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos.

Céus, o que os Dursleys tinham feito com o seu irmão?

— Okay — Amber disse em voz alta, de forma nada natural — Hermione, por que você não me mostra a biblioteca, como você disse que faria agora mesmo?

Só então os outros parecem notar o quão intrometidos estavam sendo, o cabelo de Tonks até mesmo mudou de tonalidade.

— Não tão rápido, mocinha — Marlene a impediu de sair, voltando para o lado de Sirius — Você me deve explicações.

A Srª Weasley levou os adolescentes para outro cômodo e a metamorfomaga foi indo na direção deles.

— Ei, fica aqui — pediu Amber — A minha madrinha não se incomoda, não é?

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, perspicaz.

— _Que faites-vous?_ — ela perguntou, aproveitando que só Sirius sabia francês naquela sala.

"O que está aprontando?"

— _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles_ — respondeu rapidamente.

"Não sei do que está falando".

Obviamente não foi levada a sério.

Contou a eles sobre como tinha ido parar em outra realidade, sobre como as coisas eram um pouco diferentes dali. Não havia muito para contar, então foi bem rápido.

— Como vão ser as coisas agora? — perguntou Harry, parecendo bem ansioso.

A única coisa que Amber tinha dito era que provavelmente não iria a Hogwarts por aquele ano, mas isso não explicava o que aconteceria. Elas voltariam para a França antes mesmo do natal? Ficariam ali? Marlene entraria para a Ordem mesmo com todas as desavenças com o diretor?

Ela trocou um olhar com Sirius, parecendo fazer-se as mesmas perguntas.

— Agora vocês vão buscar a Sarah — quem respondeu foi Amber.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Em pleno 2020, uns 5 anos depois de finalizar a saga "Laços de Guerra", eu me lembrei do motivo de nunca ter escrito o reencontro do Sirius com a Marlene. Eu sou PÉS-SI-MA com isso. A RhayaneSD escreveu essa parte e eu modifiquei para ficar mais próximo do que eu imaginava dos personagens. Rhay me salvando, nada de novo sob o sol.


	11. Capítulo 10

Os pensamentos entraram em sintonia antes mesmo que Jilian abrisse os olhos.

Ela não tinha o privilégio de duvidar se estava na dimensão certa, a sua legilimência não a permitia isso, apesar de não conseguir escutar os pensamentos do andar de baixo.

Estava na Mansão Black. A arquitetura daquele quarto não deixava espaço para dúvidas, apesar de nunca ter pisado ali antes. Foi caminhando lentamente para fora, a madeira do chão abaixo de si rangendo.

Seria engraçado se o chão cedesse e ela caísse na mesa da Sala de Jantar.

— Fred, George, vocês não podem descer! — escutou Hermione reclamar autoritária.

Ela apressou-se a descer as escadas ao escutar passos e uma porta sendo aberta no andar de cima.

— Mas nós não estamos fazendo nada! — exclamou Fred, indignado.

Os gritos dos adolescentes pareceram chamar a atenção, pois assim que Jilian chegou ao primeiro andar, a porta do porão abriu-se e a Srª Weasley saiu de lá, parecendo furiosa. Eles já tinham tentado escutar a reunião mais cedo e levaram uma bronca enorme da mãe.

— Frederick e George Weasley, eu já disse que... — ela começou a gritar.

E então percebeu-a ali.

— Boa tarde, Srª Weasley — disse Jilian com tranquilidade — Eu...

— Remus, venha aqui! — Molly exclamou, antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar.

E então abraçou-a, como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo.

— Jilian, você nos deixou tão preocupados — ela disse.

Tinha perdido alguma coisa?

A mulher afastou-se quando seu pai chegou ao andar de cima.

— Lia — o tom de voz dele era de alívio.

Todos a chamavam de Jill, mas Remus a chamava de Lia.

Era por isso, além do fato de ser legilimente, que ela sabia que o Remus da outra dimensão não era o que ela conhecia. Não tinha como ele saber disso, por mais que fosse inteligente.

Eles estavam tendo reuniões todos os dias desde o seu desaparecimento para tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido com ela. Hannah tinha avisado a professora Sprout, mas eles perceberam que era sério quando chegou o recesso de natal e ela não tinha aparecido, então levaram o caso ao diretor.

Consideraram que Voldemort tinha ido atrás dela por saber que ela era irmã de Harry.

Remus tentou evitar pensar nisso, mas nem todos ali sabiam que ela era legilimente, e nem todos podiam simplesmente evitar.

— Entendo que esteja preocupado e que queira se assegurar que ela esteja bem, mas preciso conversar com Jilian — disse Dumbledore, assim que chegou à sala de estar.

Alguns outros integrantes da Ordem também não esperaram no porão, indo verificar o que tinha acontecido no andar de cima.

— Por que pensaram que ele sabia? — ela foi direta — Houve mais alguma coisa além do meu sumiço?

— Do que está falando, Lia? — Remus ficou confuso.

Não duvidaria se Dumbledore orientasse os seus colegas a praticarem oclumência.

— Preciso falar com ela agora — o diretor foi firme — Jilian é legilimente, sugiro que se afastem.

Era tão legal quando falavam dela como se fosse uma doença.

Sirius indicou um escritório, que devia ter pertencido ao seu pai, para que os dois conversassem a sós.

— Então vamos pôr as cartas na mesa — disse Jilian, sem sentar-se em uma das cadeiras empoeiradas do cômodo — De fato, Voldemort foi o culpado por meu sumiço, mas não do jeito que imaginaram. O Voldemort de outra dimensão descobriu sobre a existência dos universos paralelos, resolveu fazer um experimento, e tanto eu quanto outras garotas fomos parar em outro universo. Todas nós somos Potters em nossos respectivos mundos.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, meditativo, antes de perguntar:

— Que tipo de experimento?

— O que acha que Voldemort faria se descobrisse que há outras realidades e que ele pode ter acesso a elas se invadir o Departamento de Mistérios?

"Procuraria outra forma de derrotar Harry".

— Está no Departamento de Mistérios? — ele murmurou para si mesmo, parecendo extremamente preocupado.

Jilian conseguiu captar uma única palavra no meio de toda a sua proteção psíquica muito bem estruturada.

"Profecia".

— Isso é tudo, professor? — ela perguntou.

— Não — ele respondeu, saindo de seus próprios pensamentos — Gostaria de pedir para que não conte a Harry...

— Esta é uma ordem ou um pedido?

— Deve entender o quão perigoso seria para você se Lord Voldemort descobrisse de sua existência.

Jilian concordou com a cabeça.

— Dispenso vossa preocupação — ela disse — Se quiser continuar mentindo para Harry em relação a outras coisas, o problema é seu, mas eu não vou continuar fingindo.

— Não seria um fingimento. Vocês dois nunca foram próximos na escola.

Verdade.

Eles eram de casas diferentes.

Além do mais, Harry sempre se restringia a Hermione e Rony, raramente envolvendo os outros Weasleys e os seus colegas de quarto.

Mesmo que contasse a ele sobre seu parentesco, jamais alcançaria aquele nível de intimidade. Eram muitos anos de atraso e uma distância de salões comunais.

— Eu tive que escutar muitas coisas quando Snape contou a todos sobre a condição de meu pai — disse Jilian — Pessoas se afastaram de mim, pensando que eu seria lobisomem como ele, me tratando como se eu fosse uma doença contagiosa.

Se fosse listar todas as coisas que já aconteceram em Hogwarts que poderiam ter sido evitadas por uma preparação adequada por parte dos professores... Bullying devia ser o tema mais básico de se tratar. E mesmo assim Harry constantemente sofria por causa disso.

Perda significativa de pontos no primeiro ano, os boatos da sua ofidioglossia no segundo ano, ter sido sorteado pelo cálice de fogo contra a sua vontade no ano anterior.

— O meu pai passa grande parte do seu tempo nesta casa, desde antes das minhas aulas começarem. O senhor não pode continuar me afastando porque nada do que fizer poderá me proteger de Voldemort — ela continuou — Mesmo que ele jamais saiba que eu sou uma Potter, para todos os efeitos eu sou uma Lupin, e isso pode ser tão perigoso quanto.

Dumbledore não interrompeu, escutando com atenção o que tinha para dizer, e permaneceu em silêncio depois, como que esperando se ela acrescentaria algo.

— Portanto, eu sinto muito, professor, mas não vou obedecer — ela disse, audaciosa — Harry merece saber que não está sozinho. Os seus tios não são bons para ele, seu padrinho está preso nessa casa, eu estou ao seu lado todo o tempo, mesmo que ele não saiba disso.

Não esperou que ele respondesse, indo em direção à porta.

— Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso ir.

A reunião evidentemente tinha sido interrompida pela saída do diretor.

Snape não pareceu ter paciência para esperar, tendo ido embora antes mesmo que ela retornasse à sala.

Sirius estava indignado com Remus. Isso estava evidente em seus pensamentos. Ele nunca tinha contado a ele sobre Jilian. Não podia entender o porquê. O diretor estava envolvido nisso também?

Dumbledore só tinha dito que uma aluna da Hufflepuff tinha desaparecido dentro do castelo e que ele acreditava que Voldemort estava envolvido. Não explicou o porquê. Isso não explicava como a Srª Weasley sabia que deveria chamar ao seu pai dentre todos da Ordem ali.

— É complicado — escutou Remus dizer.

— Você sabe, um cara cortou o próprio dedo e explodiu a rua inteira para se fingir de morto e me culpar — disse Sirius — Isso eu considero complicado!

Estava aproximando-se deles para entrar na conversa, mas o seu foco desviou-se quando reconheceu um dos integrantes da Ordem.

— Cedric?

As conversações na sala silenciaram. Não tinham percebido que ela saiu do escritório antes.

Dumbledore surgiu na porta atrás dela.

— Acredito que devido aos últimos acontecimentos, seja melhor encerrarmos a nossa reunião por hoje — ele disse com bastante tranquilidade para quem foi peitado por uma guria de quinze anos — Uma boa tarde a todos.

Vários integrantes da Ordem saíram quase que imediatamente após a retirada do diretor.

Jilian ignorou toda a movimentação, o olhar fixo em Cedric. Ele parecia o mesmo que da última vez em que se viram. Só de pensar que ele poderia ter morrido naquele Torneio Tribruxo... Ela não conseguia imaginar como seria o mundo sem ele. Só de pensar nisso, já sentia uma dor no peito e uma vontade ridícula de chorar.

Ela estava tão frustrada com ele por causa de Amos Diggory e toda a lei anti lobisomem antes de ser levada a outro universo. Sentia-se mal por não parecer mais um problema tão grande.

Bom, ele não tinha culpa de ter um imbecil como pai, de qualquer forma. Ele era novato no Departamento, não tinha muita voz. Apesar de não saber o porquê ele decidiu seguir no Ministério em vez de jogar quadribol ou procurar outra carreira.

A não ser que a Ordem tivesse a ver com isso.

— Quando foi recrutado? — Jilian perguntou a ele.

Não podia ver como Dumbledore iria atrás dele.

— Depois do Torneio — respondeu Cedric — Ele viu que eu tentei defender Harry, que eu acreditei sobre a volta de Voldemort.

Ele não tinha medo de falar o nome.

É claro que ele gostaria de ajudar... Isso era tão ele.

— Perguntou se eu queria ajudar a te proteger — ele completou.

— Não preciso de proteção — saiu mais ríspida do que esperava — Então você sabe?

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o Harry, sobre... mim.

Remus interferiu na conversa. Já tinha quase se esquecido que ele estava lá. Ainda bem que não disse ou fez nada de constrangedor.

— Não acho que aqui seja o melhor lugar para falar sobre isso — ele apontou para as escadas.

Sim, provavelmente os adolescentes estavam escorados no corrimão escutando tudo.

Talvez tivesse uma orelha extensível pairando acima de suas cabeças.

— Preciso falar contigo — Jilian disse a Cedric —, mas agora não dá.

Precisava falar com Sirius e Remus.

— Eu preciso ir — ele concordou com a cabeça — Posso voltar outro dia.

— Isso seria bom.

Ele murmurou um "certo" antes de sair.

Foi uma despedida estranha, mas não se sentia confortável de abraçá-lo sendo observada por Remus e Sirius.

— Vocês não têm nada melhor pra fazer não? — ela resmungou, assim que ele saiu da casa.

— A minha lista está limitada — respondeu Sirius, indicando a casa — Então... Filha? Uau, isso é bem surpreendente, já que nem quando James e Lily estavam vivos você se permitia estar com alguém.

Remus apenas suspirou, como se já esperasse que a conversa seguisse aquele rumo.

— Você sabe que a Jilian não é minha filha — ele disse — Não de sangue.

Ele a observou, como que se perguntando se ela tinha ficado magoada com a forma com que falou.

Não tinha.

— Você podia ter mencionado nesses últimos meses. Pensei que tivéssemos deixado para trás as desconfianças — Sirius reclamou.

— Eu sei, eu não sei o porquê de ter escondido isso.

Acabou se tornando uma conversa mais entre os dois do que ela planejava que fosse.

— Seguinte — interferiu, chamando a atenção dos adultos — Eu quero que Harry saiba a verdade, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês para isso.

— Eu deveria perguntar qual a sua relação com o menino Diggory? — perguntou Sirius, ignorando o que ela tinha dito.

Merlin lhe desse paciência.

— Não, você deveria tomar conta da sua vida — ela retrucou.

— James não gostaria disso — ele pareceu divertido.

Ela queria não ter lido a sua mente.

Ela não queria saber quantos homens babaram pela sua mãe enquanto ela estava na escola. Isso era nojento.

— Bom, a minha mãe certamente ficaria do meu lado — Jilian respondeu segura —, mas essa não é a discussão.

Percebeu pelo olhar do maroto que tinha caído direitinho na sua armadilha. A última coisa que queria era ter uma aula sobre garotos com aqueles dois marotos.

Ele estava gostando de tirar uma com a sua cara. Não precisava ler seus pensamentos para entender isso.

— Quer que chamemos ele para conversar? — Remus resolveu interceder por ela.

— Vocês o conhecem melhor do que eu — ela disse — Sabem como ele reagiria melhor a tudo isso. Talvez se eu deixasse que ele se aproximasse por si só...

— Esperaria até se formar em Hogwarts — respondeu Sirius — Acho que o fato de seus pais terem ficado juntos só no último ano já demonstra a lerdeza que vocês carregam no DNA.

Ela não era tão lerda assim.

Ela sabia que gostava de Cedric, só não tinha encontrado um momento para falar sobre isso. Nem sabia se ele sentia o mesmo, já que a apanhadora da Ravenclaw ficava no pé dele.

Se bem que ele tinha convidado ela para ir ao baile, e não Cho Chang.

— Esperar o tempo dele parece uma boa ideia — Remus ficou do seu lado, revirando os olhos para o amigo — Você virá conosco?

— Eu não sei.

A legilimência podia ser tanto um dom quanto uma maldição às vezes. Harry era muito fácil de ser lido, ela percebeu isso na outra dimensão. Não sabia se gostaria de saber como ele se sentia em relação a ela antes que ele se acostumasse.

O seu pai entendeu a sua preocupação e apenas assentiu.

— Talvez se Rony e Hermione estivessem com ele, ele se sentiria melhor — ela sugeriu — Bom, ele vai contar a eles depois de qualquer forma.

— Depois precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu — disse Remus.

Precisaria contar a ele sobre a outra dimensão.

Às vezes ela gostaria de poder transmitir os seus pensamentos da mesma forma que podia ler o dos outros.

— Tá bem.

A parte mais difícil seria se lembrar de Dianella, Astoria, Scarlet e Amber.

Ela não tinha contado detalhadamente ao diretor, sentia que era algo pessoal demais.

Queria manter aquelas memórias consigo.

Por uns momentos gostou de ter quatro irmãs tão diferentes entre si.

Como Dianella estaria se saindo agora em seu universo? Esperava que ela ficasse bem, que todas elas ficassem bem depois daquilo. Odiaria que Voldemort em algum lugar descobrisse sobre aquela viagem e as torturasse para conseguir informações.

Não sabia se poderia fazer algo para impedi-lo de dominar o multiverso.

— Acha que se meus pais estivessem vivos, eles teriam tido tantos filhos? — ela puxou o assunto mais tarde com Remus.

Harry estava confuso e estranho, como ela imaginava que ele estaria.

Remus e Sirius conversaram com ele, Rony e Hermione depois daquele momento mais cedo. Não tinha ficado na conversa, e tentou se ocupar de outras formas para não escutar os pensamentos deles depois disso.

Tonks esteve a evitando um pouco, não por achar que ela era filha de Remus, mas porque ela tinha... dito algumas coisinhas para a auror. Digamos que ela tinha começado o seu plano de juntá-los.

— Eu não sei — respondeu o seu pai — É difícil acreditar que eles teriam seis filhos.

É, eles seriam a família Weasley 2.0.

— Eu não duvido — Sirius disse, sem se preocupar em fingir que não estava escutando, apesar dos tons de voz baixos.

Jilian resmungou, pondo as mãos nos ouvidos.

— Eu não quero saber! — ela reclamou.

Ele gargalhou, soltando um latido no processo.

— Ignore-o, Lia — Remus a aconselhou, lançando um olhar repreensor para o amigo.

— Posso te chamar de Lia? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não, você não pode — Jilian retrucou.

— Merlin, eu amava irritar a sua mãe. Você é igualzinha a ela.

Ela cruzou os braços, tentando não se mostrar tão emburrada, sabia que ele apenas riria mais dela.

Pensou em dizer que ele deveria arrumar uma namorada, mas então se lembrou de Amber. Se aquilo fosse igual nos universos, significava que ele teve uma namorada há muito tempo, mas que ela estava morta agora. Não cutucaria aquela ferida.

— E você é irritante — ela não pôde evitar retrucar, apesar de ter sentido a nostalgia vinda dele com a menção de sua mãe.

Levantou o olhar, vendo Harry observá-los do outro lado do cômodo.

Ele estava sentado próximo de seus amigos, jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony, enquanto Hermione lia um livro.

Era sempre assim que eles agiam em Hogwarts.

— Como Moony se sai? — perguntou Sirius.

— Você sabe — ela deu de ombros, desviando o olhar — Ele é muito responsável.

O maroto olhou para o amigo, que apenas os observava se alfinetarem.

— Já superou aquela ladainha? — ele perguntou.

— Sirius, não comece — alertou Remus, já na defensiva.

— Que ladainha? — Jilian perguntou, apesar de já saber a resposta.

— Que ele não pode se envolver com alguém por causa do probleminha peludo — Sirius respondeu, sem dar tempo para o amigo protestar.

— Ah sim, ele continua com isso — ela revirou os olhos.

Ele resmungou algo como "Vou falar com Molly", antes de levantar-se e afastar-se deles.

Era a oportunidade que ela estava esperando.

— Tenho um plano e você vai me ajudar — Jilian intimou o animago.

— Ao seu dispor, general.

Ela juntaria Remus e Tonks ou não se chamava Jilian Lupin.

Jilian Potter.

Ah bem, ou não se chamava Jilian.


	12. Capítulo 11

Scarlet estava em casa.

Apesar de amar Hogwarts, ela sentia tanto a falta de estar n'A Toca.

Aquela casa foi seu lar pelos últimos anos. Um lar que o orfanato nunca foi, e que Grimmauld Place nunca seria, apesar de ter todos aos que ela amava lá. Se ela não tivesse aquela habilidade de aparatar sem restrições, certamente teria ido pela Rede de Flú até o Ministério da Magia e procurado por seu pai, que certamente estaria trabalhando.

Ou talvez ele estivesse na casa de Sirius para alguma reunião. Certamente todos tinham reparado no seu desaparecimento de três ou quatro dias. O tempo se passou tão rápido que ela nem percebeu.

Em parte isso era por causa das garotas. Queria ter se despedido melhor, se soubesse que a saída seria tão apressada.

Amaria se houvesse uma forma de se comunicarem, mas sabia que seria arriscado demais tentar.

— Certo, vamos lá... — murmurou para si mesma.

Estava no quarto que dividia com Ginny.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, tentando esvaziar a sua mente.

Sua cicatriz do estrunchamento às vezes ardia, como que para lembrá-la que precisava ser prudente. Não era porque podia aparatar em lugares imperturbáveis que ela não estrunchava.

Visualizou o momento em que leu o pergaminho de Grimmauld Place com o segredo, quando foi levada junto com seus irmãos para aquela casa. Imaginou a arquitetura do quarto que dividia com Ginny e Hermione...

Sentiu a sensação familiar na altura do umbigo antes de desaparatar.

Teve apenas alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Dois gritos foram escutados no ambiente, um saindo da sua própria garganta. Ela virou de costas e aproveitou que estava bem em frente à porta do quarto para sair. Apoiou-se contra a porta depois que a fechou.

— Scarlet? — escutou o grito de George de dentro do quarto.

Quarto errado.

Menos de um minuto depois, a porta abriu-se de novo.

Dessa vez, o garoto não estava só de cueca.

Era patético, considerando que ela cresceu cercada de tantos garotos, mas sua mãe nunca deixava que ela ou Ginny vissem os seus irmãos sem roupa. E ela se lembrava de ouvi-la gritar com Rony porque ele sempre esquecia de pôr a camisa antes de sair do quarto.

— Scar! — George a abraçou, ignorando o que aconteceu há pouco — Nós estivemos tão preocupados, você desapareceu...

— Eu sei — respondeu, apesar de ser uma resposta estúpida.

— Fred! Mamãe! Venham aqui! — ele voltou a gritar por cima de seu ombro.

Ela definitivamente estava surda, mas não importou-se.

Pôde escutar os gritos da Senhora Black no andar de baixo.

— Ah não, George, você acordou o quadro! — Ginny lamentou, saindo de seu quarto diante da algazarra.

Mas ela não manteve a sua expressão por muito tempo, logo também pulando em cima da irmã, que ainda estava sendo abraçada pelo gêmeo.

— Nunca mais faça isso na sua vida inteira, Scarlet Weasley! — a caçula a ameaçou.

— O que está acontecendo? — sua mãe apareceu com uma frigideira em uma das mãos, agoniada pelo grito do filho.

Esse momento repetiu-se conforme os seus irmãos presentes na casa iam ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu não consigo respirar — Scarlet resmungou, apenas para incomodar, pois sentia-se bem perto de sua família.

— Oh, meu amor, o que aconteceu? — Molly pôs as mãos em seu rosto, procurando com os olhos por algum ferimento novo.

— Quando você não apareceu, nós ficamos muito preocupados — Fred repetiu o que o gêmeo disse antes.

— É, fiquei sabendo — ela murmurou, enquanto a mãe continuava a escaneá-la.

— Porque você sempre sai aparatando por aí — continuou George — Então pensamos "Se ela tivesse sido presa, ela poderia..."

Ele não completou.

Eles tinham pensado que ela talvez tivesse sido sequestrada por Comensais da Morte.

Não pôde evitar um tremelique ao pensar na possibilidade.

— Você está com frio? — sua mãe reparou logo em seu estremecimento — Algo dói?

— Não, mãe, eu tô bem — respondeu Scarlet, sabendo que apesar disso ela não se acalmaria.

— Venha, preciso te checar. Meninos, por favor, afastem-se.

Molly Weasley era uma mãe extremamente zelosa e preocupada.

— Mãe, eu tô bem — ela repetiu, soltando o braço de seu aperto com facilidade — Eu...

Então franziu o cenho.

Fred, George, Ginny, Rony, Harry, Hermione, sua mãe, Sirius talvez estivesse em algum lugar por ali, Bill deveria estar trabalhando, Charlie não estava mais na Inglaterra...

— Cadê o papai?

Ele teria ido até lá junto com os seus filhos.

A expressão de todos mudou. Seus irmãos decididamente desviaram o olhar, evitando-a, enquanto sua mãe ficou mais séria.

— Querida — ela acariciou o seu cabelo —, o seu pai se machucou no Ministério...

Scarlet não ouviu mais nada depois disso.

Se ele estava machucado e não estava ali, ele só podia estar no St Mungos.

Os gêmeos pareceram perceber a sua intenção, mas nem mesmo a sua mãe que estava mais próxima conseguiu impedi-la de aparatar na recepção do enorme hospital.

— Com licença, estou procurando por Arthur Weasley — ela aproximou-se da recepcionista.

— Primeiro andar — a mulher disse, procurando por entre os papéis —, segunda porta à direita na Enfermaria Dai Llewellyn, mas... Ei!

Ela não esperou, foi até as escadas e saiu procurando onde ficava a tal enfermaria.

Uma enfermeira estava trocando os curativos de seu pai, então esperou que ela saísse para entrar na enfermaria.

— Pai, o que houve com você? — Scarlet foi logo para a cadeira ao seu lado, mas falando com um tom de voz baixo para não incomodar os outros pacientes.

— Scar, é você? — Arthur forçou-se a sentar na cama — Graças a Merlin. Estivemos tão preocupados...

— O que aconteceu? Parece que você foi...

— Picado por uma cobra — ele completou, antes que ela dissesse algo nada a ver com aquilo.

— Uma cobra?

E ele precisava ficar lá por isso?

Seu pai indicou para que ela se aproximasse dele.

— De Você-Sabe-Quem — sussurrou — Não sabiam qual era o veneno, mas deixe-me ver você. O que aconteceu?

Ela se lembrava muito vagamente de escutar os adultos falarem sobre uma cobra no Ministério da Magia na outra dimensão, mas não prestou a menor atenção na conversa.

Aquele Arthur Weasley não tinha sido picado, estava bem. Por que justo o seu pai tinha que...? Aquilo não era justo.

— Scarlet — sua mãe puxou a cortina ao redor da cama, aproximando-se deles com um olhar repreensor no rosto —, não pode sair aparatando dessa forma por aí!

— Me desculpe, mamãe. Eu precisava ver o papai.

A Srª Weasley hesitou, não conseguindo brigar com a filha adotada.

— Onde esteve? — seu pai repetiu a pergunta.

Ela contou a eles sob murmúrios sobre o outro universo, lançando um olhar desconfiado para as outras camas ao lado.

Não gostaria que um espião de Voldemort escutasse tudo.

— Só de pensar o que poderia ter acontecido... — sua mãe murmurou, aflita.

— Mas não aconteceu nada — Scarlet respondeu, olhando para as próprias mãos — E caso encerrado.

— Scar, tem algo que queira nos contar? — perguntou Arthur.

O seu jeito tranquilo de perguntar as coisas era bem diferente do modo preocupado e às vezes até mesmo autoritário de sua mãe.

— Todas essas garotas que foram comigo para esse outro universo eram irmãs do Harry — ela disse —, assim como eu.

Se seus pais não estavam muito convencidos da história dos mundos paralelos, agora estavam menos ainda.

— O que acha de conversarmos com Dumbledore sobre isso? — sua mãe sugeriu — Quero dizer, querida... Não faz sentido isso.

— Eu sei, eu sei que não faz sentido — Scarlet respondeu — Eu nunca consegui ver qual era o sobrenome que constava na minha ficha do orfanato, mas nós sabemos que Dumbledore me mandou para aquele lugar, sabemos que ele mandava dinheiro... Quero dizer, por que ele faria isso?

Sabia como terminaria aquela conversa.

Seus pais saberiam finalmente que ela sempre tinha sido irmã de Harry.

E provavelmente se convenceriam sobre a existência de outras dimensões, já que Dumbledore atestaria isso.

Mesmo depois do que aconteceu quando foi para A Toca, eles ainda confiavam no diretor. Não tinham muita escolha, não era? Ele era o único que fazia uma resistência real contra Voldemort, apesar de tudo. Ele era um bruxo poderoso e diretor de Hogwarts, mesmo que ele tivesse mandado-a para um orfanato trouxa que a maltratava.

O que importava é que ela nunca mais voltaria para aquele lugar, e isso já fazia muito tempo.

— Vamos deixar o seu pai descansar — sugeriu sua mãe, depois de um tempo.

— Quando ele receberá alta? — Scarlet perguntou, ansiosa.

— Logo — respondeu seu pai, tentando tranquilizá-la com um sorriso calmo — Agora obedeça a sua mãe.

Planejava assim que chegar à Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black contar aos seus amigos e família sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas sua mãe a parou no corredor da recepção, antes que chegassem à lareira de acesso.

— Querida, eu peço para que não conte aos seus irmãos sobre essa história de outros universos — ela pediu, ajeitando a gravata do seu uniforme.

— Mas, mãe — tentou protestar.

— Todos temos tido muito o que pensar com esse acidente de seu pai. Não sei se é muito seguro contar a eles sobre isso, entende? E quanto ao Harry, espere que conversemos com Dumbledore primeiro...

— Eu não vou mentir para ele.

— Não estou pedindo para que minta. Estou apenas dizendo que... é melhor nos certificarmos primeiro, certo?

Molly parecia preocupada.

Ela por um acaso pensava que Scarlet deixaria de tratá-la como mãe, ou que se afastaria de seus irmãos por saber que Harry era seu irmão biológico?

— Mãe — ela disse firme, chamando a sua atenção antes que fosse levada até a lareira —, você é a minha mãe. O meu pai é o meu pai. E Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred... Todos eles são meus irmãos. Independente de qualquer coisa. Sabe disso, não sabe?

A Srª Weasley deu um sorriso, antes de abraçá-la.

— Eu sei, querida. Eu sei.

Mas ao mencionar o nome de todos os seus irmãos, ela sentiu-se culpada.

Ela não via George como um irmão.

Sua mãe com certeza surtaria se um dia descobrisse isso.

Ninguém nunca aceitaria, independente de ser adotada ou não.

Forçou um sorriso para a sua mãe, antes de pegar na sua mão e ser acompanhada até a rede de flú.

Pensando bem, não teria sido tão ruim ficar em outro universo. Um universo em que não tivesse crescido ao lado dos gêmeos, e portanto ninguém a trataria estranho por estar com ele.


	13. Capítulo 12

Astoria se perguntou se ela tinha aparecido em um brechó no meio do mundo trouxa.

Parecia que tinha aparatado direto no porão abandonado de casa. Tinha de tudo por ali: armários, livros, roupas, uma peruca muito brega com uma tiara em cima, tudo jogado e às vezes até mesmo danificado.

Demorou para conseguir encontrar a porta, pois a sala era imensa, mas assim que saiu, reconheceu o corredor de Hogwarts.

Que sala era aquela?

Assim que virou-se, a porta foi desaparecendo, parecendo fundir-se à parede de pedra. Observou aquilo acontecer abismada.

A magia era mesmo algo inexplicável.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Poucos alunos ficavam para o recesso natalino, e os que ficavam não estariam caminhando por aquele corredor sem saída àquela hora sem propósito.

Assim que encontrou-se, foi fácil encontrar o caminho para o escritório do diretor. Dumbledore morava no castelo, até onde sabia, assim como outros professores solteiros. Os que tinham família moravam em Hogsmeade, onde estariam perto da escola para atender a qualquer demanda.

— Preciso falar com o professor Dumbledore.

A gárgula não moveu-se, esperando que ela ditasse a senha.

— Francamente, como esperam que chamemos por ajuda se o escritório do diretor é protegido por senha e poucos a sabem? — Astoria resmungou para si mesma.

— Para que não incomodem o diretor com assuntos levianos.

Ela olhou para a esquerda, vendo Snape surgir pelo corredor, as suas vestes se balançando como se ele fosse um morcego.

— Professor Snape — o cumprimentou.

— Delícia gasosa — o diretor de sua casa dirigiu-se à gárgula, que finalmente moveu-se — Vamos, senhorita Greengrass.

Foi o professor quem adiantou-se a abrir a porta do escritório sem bater antes, onde podia-se escutar duas vozes discutirem, uma alterada e a outra serena.

— Astoria! — o seu pai foi o primeiro a notar a sua presença.

Alderamin afastou a cadeira, que estava próxima da mesa de mogno do diretor, e foi em sua direção para abraçá-la. Ela ficou estática, já que não era fã de abraços, e muito menos agora.

— Tem certeza de que é esse o meu nome? — ela perguntou.

Ele afastou-se para olhar em seu rosto, mostrando confusão.

— Filha?

Dumbledore arrastou a sua cadeira alguns graus para o lado para poder ter um melhor ponto de vista.

— Obrigado, Severus — disse o diretor ao professor — Poderia nos deixar a sós?

— É claro.

Snape quase não moveu os lábios para responder antes de se retirar.

Queria ser uma fortaleza impenetrável como o diretor de sua casa.

— Sentem-se — Dumbledore indicou as duas cadeiras à sua frente.

— Não gosto de enrolações, então vamos direto ao ponto — Astoria disse, assim que sentou-se — Qual é o meu nome? Eu estou falando do meu nome verdadeiro, e não desse que me deram.

— Asty, eu não sei do que você... — o seu pai tentou dizer.

— Eu sei que você não é o meu pai. Eu sei que eu sou uma Potter.

Os dois adultos ficaram em silêncio. Os ex-diretores dos quadros empertigaram-se em suas molduras, interessados em escutar o desfecho daquela conversa, como se fosse um episódio de uma novela mexicana.

— De onde tirou isso? — perguntou Alderamin.

— Ele me disse — ela indicou o diretor.

Sentiu-o forçar caminho por entre as suas memórias e reuniu as suas forças para impedi-lo, apertando com força o braço da cadeira.

— Tenho certeza de que há alguma norma no regulamento da escola que impeça os professores desta escola de usarem legilimência em seus estudantes, violando a sua privacidade — Astoria disse em voz alta com tranquilidade.

Dumbledore não respondeu à sua ameaça.

— Não há nada pra me dizerem? Ótimo — ela empurrou a sua cadeira para trás, levantando-se.

— Querida, espere — o seu pai estendeu a mão para pegar a dela.

— Não. Eu não vou ficar para ouvir as suas mentiras. Eu quero a verdade.

Foi só quando girou a maçaneta da porta que ele voltou a falar.

— Heather.

As meninas eram verdadeiras videntes.

— Eu sinto muito — continuou Alderamin.

— O que aconteceu com a Astoria? — perguntou Heather.

Então ele a contou tudo.

Sobre como Astoria nasceu com uma doença hereditária, que sua mãe também tinha, mas que diferente dela não resistiu por tanto tempo.

Como Dumbledore precisava que alguém cuidasse de Heather, já que os Dursleys não aceitariam cuidar de duas crianças bruxas já tendo um filho, e McGonagall o convenceu de que levá-la a um orfanato não poderia ser a primeira opção.

Considerando o que aconteceu com Scarlet e Dianella, de fato o orfanato não era uma boa ideia.

Ela estudava um ano abaixo de Harry por causa da data de nascimento de Astoria, o que já imaginava. Porém tinha nascido no mesmo dia que o irmão, o que já sabia.

— O que aconteceu com a mãe dela? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não sei, e prefiro não saber — respondeu Alderamin com sinceridade.

— Agora que as coisas já foram esclarecidas — disse Dumbledore —, creio que deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

— Professor, eu acho que... estou começando a me esquecer de algumas coisas.

Ela não estava se esquecendo de nada.

— Do que se lembra? — ele pareceu intrigado.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, fingindo.

— De estar no Ministério da Magia — ela respondeu — E os aurores me levarem para uma sala de interrogatórios.

— Se estivesse no Ministério, teríamos sido notificados — disse seu pai.

Ela deu de ombros, sem dar maiores explicações.

— Estou cansada, senhor — disse Heather — Eu só quero ir para casa.

Era uma sorte que Snape não estivesse lá, ou ele teria percebido o seu teatro no mesmo instante. Já tinha tentado uma vez e ele só deixou passar porque era uma oportunidade de tirar 10 pontos da Gryffindor, mas deixou bem claro que sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

— Senhorita Greengrass, antes de ir gostaria de pedir para que deixasse as coisas como estão — disse Dumbledore.

Ele era mesmo um manipulador filho da...

Será que Amber, Scarlet e Jilian estariam passando pela mesma coisa naquele instante?

— Eu não entendi, professor.

O diretor teve a decência de parecer constrangido.

— Sobre Harry Potter — ele disse — Eu não acho que ele deveria saber sobre seu parentesco.

— Por quê? — ela perguntou.

— Não acredito que seria bom, considerando que muitos de seus colegas de casa são filhos de Comensais da Morte.

Deveria ficar espantada com o seu preconceito escancarado com a Slytherin?

Ela já estava acostumada.

— Falsidade ideológica não é crime, professor? — perguntou Heather — Eu não posso me apresentar com documentos de outra pessoa, como tenho feito nos últimos anos. Eu poderia ser presa.

— Isso não vai acontecer — disse Dumbledore.

— Tenho a impressão de que não tem mantido uma boa relação com o ministro nos últimos tempos.

— Não se preocupe, a nossa família ainda tem uma reputação — Alderamin interviu.

"Cale a boca, pai".

— Corrupção? — ela retrucou — Essa é a solução? Até onde todos sabem, eu sou uma bastarda, valho tanto quanto uma sangue ruim.

Podia imaginar o tapa que as garotas lhe dariam por usar aquela palavra.

O diretor não a repreendeu. Os professores nunca repreendiam os seus estudantes por usarem aquele tipo de linguajar. Pelo menos ela nunca viu isso acontecer.

— As coisas não são bem assim, Asty — disse o seu pai — Você ainda seria sangue pura, independente de ter sido concebida fora do casamento. Acha que isso importa para essa gente? Sangue está sempre acima de tudo.

Eles sempre teriam uma palavra para retrucá-la.

Hora de lavar roupa suja.

— É por isso que você tem ido à casa dos Nott nos últimos tempos?

Alderamin não conseguiu fingir confusão com a sua acusação implícita.

— O retorno d'Aquele que não deve ser nomeado tem sido comentado por todas as partes — ele disse — Estou tentando proteger a você e a sua irmã.

— Com um contrato de casamento? — ela perguntou — É assim que vai me proteger, _paizinho_? Justo você que sempre me disse que não pôde casar-se com a mulher que amava por causa de seus pais?

Golpe baixo.

Não conseguiu sentir pena ou culpa pela expressão no rosto dele.

— Estou fazendo o que é melhor para você — ele murmurou.

— Não, não está. Se estivesse fazendo o que é melhor para mim, me deixaria falar com Harry — ela retrucou — Teria me contado a verdade, e não me deixado descobrir sozinha que mentiu para mim.

E então ela virou-se na direção do diretor.

— Mas é tudo pelo "bem maior", não é, senhor?

O silêncio na sala após suas palavras foi gritante.

— Não vou mudar os seus registros — disse Dumbledore, por fim.

— Não responderei a quem me chamar por "senhorita Greengrass" — Heather replicou — Seja professor, diretor, ministro da magia ou o raio que o parta.

Sabia que não duraria muito a sua rebeldia, infelizmente.

Em algum momento ela teria que responder aos seus professores.

Sabia que chegar e falar "chamem-me de senhorita Potter a partir de agora" não era prudente. Acabaria saindo como louca, mentirosa, entre outros adjetivos nada elogiosos.

— Espero lá fora — ela saiu do escritório, indicando que gostaria de ir embora.

Mas ela era uma sonserina, não era?

Heather descobriria uma forma de superar aquela dificuldade.

Ela sempre fazia isso.


	14. Capítulo 13

Dianella foi cuspida para fora do arco das dimensões.

E ela não estava sozinha.

— Dianella.

Estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz. Nunca esteve tão apavorada em toda a sua vida.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Precisava de Jilian, Jilian precisava estar lá com ela...

Pôde ver Rookwood se retirar da sala sem que o seu lorde precisasse pedir. Isso não significava que já tinham dado cabo da fuga em massa de Azkaban, já que o auror nunca foi preso por trair o Departamento de Mistérios. Tinha sido ele quem levou o arco dos universos para o seu senhor, ele que o contou tudo o que os inomináveis tinham descoberto sobre aquilo.

Por culpa dele a sua vida estava um completo caos agora.

Voldemort percebeu a sua hesitação.

— Dianella — voltou a dizer o seu nome, mais firme dessa vez.

Ela forçou-se a se levantar do chão, os braços quase não podendo sustentar o seu corpo. O seu coração batia tão forte que ela pensava que ele pararia voluntariamente em algum momento.

— Milorde — disse com a voz rouca — O que aconteceu?

— Você foi engolida pelo arco e levada a outra dimensão — Voldemort respondeu — O que você viu lá?

— Eu... Eu não... Não me lembro.

Pôde ver a sua túnica movendo-se em sua direção e então sentiu a sua mão rodear seu pescoço, fazendo-a olhar direto em seu rosto.

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa — ele sibilou.

Não seria capaz de atacá-la, seria?

Não era possível que tudo o que tivessem dito a ela sobre ele fosse verdade.

Não...

— Você viu Harry Potter? — Tom perguntou.

— Não.

Sentiu a falta de ar conforme a sua mão apertava o seu pescoço.

— Milorde... — ela tentou falar.

Levou as suas mãos para o pescoço, tentando afastar a sua mão.

Viu a raiva cintilar em seus olhos vermelhos.

— Dianella, não me provoque. Você não entende o quão importante é que me conte o que você viu? Você não entende que isso me ajudará a destruir Harry Potter? — a sua voz foi aumentando o tom conforme falava antes que estivesse gritando.

E então ele a empurrou, a mão ainda em seu pescoço. As suas costas bateram duras contra o chão de pedras, fazendo com que perdesse o ar. Virou-se para o lado, engasgando e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, escutou o bruxo das trevas pronunciar:

— Crucio.

Não sabia como era a sensação de mil facas sendo enfiadas em sua pele, mas imaginava que seria algo como aquilo. Cada poro de seu corpo parecia gritar de agonia. Não conseguiu segurar o próprio grito nem por um segundo.

Ele levantou o feitiço por tempo suficiente apenas para que ela recuperasse o ar antes que trouxesse de volta a dor.

— Por favor! — ela gritou.

Era como se a dor das outras pessoas o deixasse feliz.

Ele parou o feitiço, praticamente agachando-se ao seu lado para ver o seu rosto mais de perto.

— O que você viu?

Não parecia nem um pouco arrependido ou afetado por tê-la machucado da mesma forma que os trouxas de seu orfanato fizeram por todos aqueles anos.

Nada se meteria em seu caminho, em seu objetivo de matar Harry Potter.

Harry.

O seu irmão.

— Eu não... Eu não sei o que você quer saber! — Dianella exclamou.

— Ficou assustada ao ver o que ocorrerá no futuro?

Ele realmente acreditava que tinha sido o único universo em que tinha perdido para um bebê de um ano de idade?

— Acha mesmo que o tolo Harry Potter é capaz de me derrotar? Sabe o que me impediu naquela noite? O amor de Lily Potter. Um feitiço poderosíssimo e ancestral — disse Voldemort — Acha que não falando o protegerá?

— Você vai matá-lo de qualquer forma.

Ele levantou-se e ela fechou os olhos.

— Crucio!

A próxima hora foi nebulosa.

Aos poucos, ela sentia como a sua sanidade escorria para longe de suas mãos.

Nunca sentiu tanta vontade de morrer como naquele momento, mas ele nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse. Ele não a deixaria ir sem a sua informação. Se ele não tivesse a informação...

Dianella ofegou.

Ele atravessaria o arco.

Como ela conseguiu algo que falharam por tanto tempo?

— Eu lhe dei todas as oportunidades, Dianella, e você me decepcionou — Voldemort silvou — Legilimens!

Mesmo que soubesse oclumência, não tinha forças para lutar contra aquela invasão.

Viu como surgiu no Departamento de Mistérios junto com outras quatro garotas.

Viu como transformou-se naquela massa escura que quebrou a parede.

Viu quando encontrou-se com Nagini.

Quando foi interrogada por Voldemort, que invadiu a sua mente, mas não com tanta brutalidade.

Quando invadiram Azkaban para soltar os prisioneiros.

Quando conheceu Jilian e as outras irmãs.

Ele não pôde ver o endereço de Grimmauld Place, por mais que tentasse por causa do Feitiço Fidelius. Nem mesmo a legilimência poderia quebrar aquele contrato mágico poderosíssimo, apenas traição. Como a que Pettigrew cometeu.

Não sabia muitas coisas do tempo em que passou na Mansão Black, apenas que Ginny Weasley foi possuída por Voldemort em seu primeiro ano, e as vezes em que Harry foi quase morto pelo bruxo.

E mesmo o que o Voldemort de outro universo tinha lhe dito... Não via como podia ser útil para o seu plano.

Assim que terminou de revisar as suas memórias, o bruxo ficou em silêncio.

— Então eles estão vigiando o Departamento de Mistérios, hum? — ele comentou com ela, como se estivessem discutindo estratégias e não como se ele tivesse acabado de quebrar a sua confiança e a torturado por horas — Acham mesmo que podem me impedir de ter conhecimento da profecia? Tolos.

Viu-o aproximar-se do arco e pôr a mão no meio, mas já tinha tentado aquilo diversas vezes. Ele a princípio não se arriscaria podendo falhar, e de qualquer forma o arco não funcionava como eles queriam. Não sabiam o jeito certo de fazê-lo funcionar, apenas os inomináveis do outro universo sabiam como.

Talvez o próximo passo fosse sequestrar ou enfeitiçar outros inomináveis.

Eles descobriram como fazer porque o arco abriu do lado deles. Ou talvez já soubessem algo que eles não sabiam...

— Mas eu tenho uma carta na manga — disse Voldemort — Será o fim de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.

Ele não explicou o seu plano, apenas foi embora da sala sem dignar-se a dirigir-lhe outro olhar.

— Rookwood! — escutou-o gritar de algum lugar da mansão.

Ela arrastou-se pelo chão, tendo a certeza de que não demoraria muito para que os seus dedos, joelhos e cotovelos começassem a sangrar pelos arranhões causados pelo chão de pedra.

Qual era a cisma dos bruxos com pedra?

Assim que chegou próxima do arco, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Como o universo podia simplesmente mandá-la para um lugar seguro e depois mandá-la de volta ao inferno?

O que esperavam? Que ela morresse? Ninguém se preocupou com isso?

Como Voldemort podia ter tentado matá-la?

Sentiu o seu cabelo mexer-se sozinho, como se uma janela tivesse sido aberta e um vento tempestuoso entrasse. Cerrou as suas mãos em punhos, sentindo a raiva dominá-la. Lembrou-se de cada humilhação que passou, de cada tortura. Soltou um grito que não era relacionado a dor e então focou a sua mente em apenas uma coisa antes de tomar a sua forma obscurus.

— Não!

O arco rachou-se quando atravessou-o, formando uma parábola.

Assim que o mármore caiu ao chão com um estampido, ela também caiu contra o piso de pedra do castelo.

Rookwood tremia na porta do cômodo.

— O que você fez? — ele perguntou pálido e então gritou — O que você fez?

"Só mais um pouco, Dianella".

Reuniu forças novamente para atravessar o vidro da janela da sala.

— Avada...

Escutou o Comensal da Morte exclamar e depois sentiu o seu corpo cair novamente do lado de fora, escorregando e rolando pela colina da floresta. Agora seus machucados também estavam cobertos de terra e folhas de árvores.

Cambaleou pelo caminho, procurando afastar-se ao máximo das proteções oferecidas pela Mansão.

Não achava que seria capaz de aparatar como Scarlet, já que nem sabia como fazê-lo. Também não sabia se poderia viajar como obscurus, principalmente por não ter certeza se poderia se controlar.

E se acabasse matando alguém?

Gostaria de ter forças para matar a Voldemort, mas para isso as horcruxes precisariam ser eliminadas.

Nunca se preocupou em saber onde o castelo era localizado, e de qualquer forma nunca saiu de lá desde que foi resgatada do orfanato. Então apenas tropeçou pela encosta, tentando aumentar a distância entre ela e a Mansão. Pensou ter escutado passos algumas vezes e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore.

Ela deveria ter pegado uma varinha.

Havia um vilarejo perto dali, mas não era nada como Londres. Era menos... urbano. A floresta que escondia o castelo abandonado ficava a um lado, enquanto que todo o resto era uma planície cheia de plantações.

Mesmo assim tudo parecia ser abandonado. Talvez os Comensais da Morte tivessem algo a ver com isso.

Caminhou pela rua de terra, evitando olhar ao redor. Uma estalagem tinha uma placa de madeira pendendo escrita "Pendle Hill".

De dentro do hotel, ela paralisou ao ver um homem de péssima aparência arrastando um corpo morto e cheio de mordidas, sangrando. Estava silencioso demais, como se todos os moradores estivessem mortos.

O homem olhou em sua direção.

Lobisomem.

— Olhe só o que temos aqui — ele escancarou os seus dentes pontiagudos.

Dianella não sabia muito sobre as coisas do mundo bruxo, mas imaginava que lobisomens só se transformassem em luas cheias. Então por que aquele homem parecia ser lobisomem em tempo integral?

— Abaixe-se!

Não sabia se a ordem tinha sido para ela, mas jogou-se ao chão e sentiu um raio de luz vermelha passar voando por cima de si e atingir em cheio o homem, que foi lançado para longe e desmaiou.

— Senhor, tem uma garota aqui — escutou o bruxo de pele escura e uniforme de auror gritar.

Lembrava-se do uniforme por causa do Ministério da Magia.

Ela correu em direção a taberna, pensando que precisava se esconder, que se fosse pega pelo Ministério...

Não estava saindo nada como o plano que montou com Jilian.

— Ei, espere! — gritou uma mulher.

Foi interceptada não muito longe, já que estava cansada e dolorida. Estava pronta para fugir como obscurial outra vez quando reconheceu a mulher à sua frente.

Ela tinha cabelos coloridos, a viu na sede da Ordem da Fênix durante o pouco tempo em que esteve lá.

— Eu preciso ver Dumbledore — ela disse — Não pode deixar que o Ministério... Por favor.

Esperava que a bruxa entendesse.

Que a ajudasse.

— Tonks? — escutaram o mesmo bruxo gritar.

— Podem ir, eu já os alcanço — ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Viu-a mexer nos bolsos de sua capa, segurando a varinha em sua outra mão e então tirou um relógio de bolso.

— Ponha a sua mão aqui — Tonks a instruiu — É uma chave de portal. Vai nos levar a Londres.

Dianella olhou por cima do ombro da auror, mas não havia sinal de seus colegas de trabalho, e atrás dela a floresta parecia cada vez mais fantasmagórica.

Que lugar horrível para se viver.

Assim que pôs a sua mão na superfície de ouro, sentiu a paisagem rodar. Por que todos os meios de transporte bruxos eram uma péssima experiência? Segurou com força, com medo de que fosse cair pelo caminho, mas a magia a mantinha atraída àquele objeto.

Ela caiu em um baque contra o chão de pedra.

Outro chão de pedra.

Tonks a ajudou a levantar-se, ao mesmo tempo em que a mantinha na mira de sua varinha. Não era estúpida, apesar do que outros poderiam pensar.

— Não saia daqui — a fez sentar-se em uma das cadeiras de um pub que estava relativamente movimentado, apesar da decoração não ser convidativa — Vou pedir para que Dumbledore venha.

Odiava confiar em outras pessoas. Elas sempre mentiam ou traíam.

A auror saiu pela porta dos fundos do pub, que dava para uma parede de tijolos e latas de lixo. Viu-a conjurar uma forma prateada e conversar com ela. Estava esperando uma chamada por flú, e não aquilo. Ela retornou quando a forma desapareceu e Dianella virou-se para fingir que não tinha visto.

— O que estava fazendo em Lancashire? — Tonks perguntou a ela assim que sentou-se à sua frente, pondo os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

— Eu fui levada — respondeu em um murmúrio — O que aconteceu lá?

— Greyback — foi só o que disse.

Ela batia os dedos contra a mesa, parecendo nervosa pela situação.

Então nenhuma das duas estava muito a fim de dar explicações uma para a outra.

Sentiu a presença de Dumbledore antes mesmo que o bruxo se aproximasse da mesa em que estavam.

— Boa tarde — ele disse com tranquilidade, assim que tomou assento.

Foi difícil não pensar na raiva que sentia daquele bruxo.

Não pensar que ele foi o principal culpado de tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela desde a morte de seus pais.

Só havia três pessoas mais culpadas, e uma delas a tirou do orfanato que ele a pôs.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor — ela tentou manter-se calma — Eu sempre me perguntei quem era o senhor que fazia doações todos os meses ao orfanato Wool.

Observou-o ficar sério à menção do orfanato.

— Quem é a senhorita? — ele perguntou.

Quantas bruxas ele andou deixando naquele lugar?

— Dianella — ela respondeu.

Conteve-se a tempo de não completar "Riddle".

— Ela estava em Pendle Hill, Albus — comentou Tonks — Do outro lado do país.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando deixar a raiva de fora. Estava tão cansada de sentir raiva o tempo todo. Queria não precisar lidar com aquilo, apenas fugir dali e sobreviver pelas ruas. Porém sabia que não podia. O obscurus era incontrolável e ela precisava contar a eles sobre Tom... Apesar da vontade de afastar-se de toda aquela confusão ser imensa.

— O que estava fazendo lá, Dianella? — Dumbledore perguntou como se ela fosse uma aluna de 11 anos pega transgredindo as normas da escola.

— Tom me tirou de lá — ela respondeu — Ele... me prometeu coisas. Me contou coisas também.

— Por que Voldemort faria isso? — Tonks questionou.

O diretor de Hogwarts estava silêncio, parecendo tentar encaixar as peças com dificuldade.

— Porque eu não recebi a minha carta de Hogwarts. Porque eu sempre soube o que era magia. Porque me odiavam e me castigavam por coisas que eu não tinha culpa... — sentiu a sua voz embargar e engoliu em seco — Porque ele poderia me usar. Porque eu sou uma obscurial.

— Não.

Choque.

Culpa.

Tristeza.

Dumbledore parecia muito mais velho.

— Eu não penso que aqui é o melhor lugar para conversarmos sobre isso — disse Tonks diante do rumo da conversa.

A única coisa que fizeram foi subir as escadas para uma das salas privadas do Caldeirão Furado para poderem conversar sem serem escutados.

— Tonks, por favor, nos deixe a sós um minuto — o diretor pediu.

A metamorfomaga concordou, ficando do lado de fora.

— Eu cometi muitos erros dos quais não me orgulho, Dianella — Dumbledore murmurou.

Não pensou que o deixaria tão afetado.

Apesar de pensar que ficaria satisfeita por isso, que a sua raiva seria alimentada enquanto o fizesse sentir culpa por tudo o que tinha causado, não foi o que aconteceu. Sentiu vontade de chorar, e ser consolada, de ter um adulto para dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que dariam um jeito naquela situação.

— Eu tive uma irmã. Ariana foi atacada por trouxas que viram do que ela era capaz de fazer. Depois disso, ela se retraiu, forçou-se a parar de fazer magia — ele contou com o olhar distante.

As meninas tinham dito que talvez a irmã dele fosse uma obscurial.

Era evidente que havia mais naquela história, mas ele não contou a ela. Talvez ela tivesse morrido consumida pelo obscurus, era o que acontecia com obscuriais.

— Lidei com outro obscurial depois, mas nunca pensei que por minha causa pudesse... Eu não imaginei que... — o mais velho atrapalhou-se nas palavras.

— Horcruxes.

Estava cansada daquela conversa.

Não sabia o que sentir e odiava sentir-se dessa forma.

— O que disse? — Dumbledore ficou perdido na mudança de assunto.

— Voldemort criou horcruxes para que não morresse.

E então contou tudo o que sabia sobre esse assunto, o que não era muito.

— Eu já desconfiava há algum tempo, mas a sua confirmação me ajudou muito. Obrigado — ele disse.

— Professor, o que vai acontecer comigo? — fez a tão temida pergunta — Eu não posso ir a Hogwarts, e se o Ministério...

Ele ergueu a palma da mão para que ela se calasse, e por um segundo ela pensou que seria agredida. Costume.

— Mandarei uma coruja a um velho amigo. Tenho certeza de que ele poderá ajudá-la a controlar, ou quem sabe tirar o obscurus de você.

Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado.

Antes que pudesse sair da sala, Dianella perguntou:

— Perdão, senhor, mas que amigo?

— Oh, não creio que o conheça — ele respondeu com leveza — Um magizoologista chamado Newt Scamander.


	15. Epílogo

O Departamento de Mistérios estava uma loucura desde a invasão de cinco adolescentes de outros universos.

O ministro Fudge, apesar de aborrecido com Amelia pelo modo como conduziu o caso, mostrou-se muito agradecido aos inomináveis por terem resolvido tudo sem envolver ao Profeta Diário e sem chegar ao conhecimento do público.

— Imagine só as consequências que isso poderia nos trazer — ele resmungou — Francamente, universos paralelos.

Era uma surpresa até mesmo para os inomináveis como eles conseguiram ativar manualmente um arco que estava adormecido havia mais de 1000 anos. Uma relíquia bruxa incompreendida. Diziam as lendas que havia sido criado pela própria bruxa das trevas Morgaine Le Fay, apesar de sua estrutura remetê-los à Grécia Antiga.

Tinham tentado estudar o fenômeno após a partida das garotas, mas o arco não colaborava. Ele tinha encerrado-se da mesma forma que o cálice de fogo após cuspir os nomes de seus participantes.

E então houve outra invasão ao Ministério da Magia meses depois. Comensais da Morte.

O segredo de seu trabalho estava em risco como nunca esteve antes, diante da volta d'Aquele que não devia ser nomeado. Profecias foram destruídas, vira tempos... Perdas irrecuperáveis.

— Senhora — um dos inomináveis dirigiu-se à sua superior —, o arco está intacto.

Precisaram trabalhar muito nos dias seguintes para avaliar os danos às suas pesquisas. A maior preocupação era a segurança do mundo bruxo. O caos que seria causado se tivessem roubado o véu da morte ou...

— Destrua-o — ordenou a mulher sem hesitar.

— Senhora? — o homem mostrou-se abismado.

— Ele é muito perigoso. E inútil. Não vale a pena os riscos.

O inominável acatou às suas ordens.

E o mármore caiu pesado sobre o chão.

Pelo menos naquele universo, não teriam mais visitantes indesejados.


	16. Extra 1 (Universo Amber)

Os últimos meses tinham sido caóticos.

Apesar de várias paredes de Hogwarts terem sido derrubadas durante a Batalha, não havia outro lugar que Amber gostaria de estar naquele momento. Não fazia nem uma hora desde que Voldemort foi morto e a guerra por fim se encerrou.

Desde que ela retornou de outro universo direto em Grimmauld Place, muitas coisas mudaram em sua vida. Para começo de conversa, depois que finalizou o seu 5º ano em Beauxbatons, pediu transferência para estudar o 6º ano em Hogwarts.

Ela teria ido para lá de qualquer forma, pois assim que Dumbledore morreu e a guerra estourou, os Comensais da Morte foram para outras escolas europeias atrás de estudantes foragidos da Grã-Bretanha.

A sua relação com Harry melhorou muito, até que ele precisou fugir com Rony e Hermione atrás das horcruxes. Ela não pôde ir com eles, mesmo que pudesse ajudar, então pôs os seus esforços em ajudar na resistência dentro de Hogwarts, junto com Ginny, Luna e Neville.

Levantou o olhar da mesa da Gryffindor para observar Sirius e Marlene conversando em um tom de voz baixo alguns metros de distância de onde ela estava.

Não, Sirius não tinha morrido.

Ele sequer tinha saído de Grimmauld Place durante a batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, pois Marlene estava lá para convencê-lo a não fazer isso — e não tinha convencido-o exatamente com palavras —, mas ainda bem que teve sucesso em mantê-lo vivo, pois uma semana depois eles descobriram que ela estava grávida.

Ian Regulus Black.

Sarah era insuportável nos primeiros meses com a ideia de ter que dividir a atenção dos pais com um bebê, principalmente o pai que tinha praticamente acabado de conhecer, mas depois se acostumou com a ideia de ter um irmão temporão.

A garota no momento estava próxima da família Weasley, que lamentava a perda de um de seus filhos. Percy tinha ficado afastado da família desde antes que ela os conhecesse, e tinha retornado para a Batalha para pedir perdão a eles. Morreu algumas horas depois, quando uma das paredes desabou em cima dele.

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

— Nos encontre no corredor.

Quando olhou por cima do ombro, não viu ninguém.

Era Harry sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Ela viu Rony e Hermione saírem discretamente do Salão Principal e os seguiu.

A princípio foi difícil de entender o porquê ele queria todos eles por perto dele, conforme subiu ao antigo escritório de Dumbledore e conversava com o quadro do ex-diretor falecido.

Ela sabia bem pouco das relíquias da morte e o que eles tinham passado nos últimos meses, mas não achava que seria um bom momento para reavivar isso. Eles deviam estar exaustos e querendo ter uma boa noite de sono em uma cama confortável.

Logo em seguida, quando eles sentaram-se às escadas do escritório — escondidos pela gárgula, mas distantes dos ouvidos dos quadros —, Harry virou-se para ela.

— Você desarmou Dumbledore — ele disse de uma vez — A varinha era sua.

— Do que está falando, Harry? — perguntou Amber.

— Escutei Tonks e Remus conversarem uma vez em Grimmauld sobre o dia que você chegou, que você desarmou todos eles sem uma varinha.

Bom, as habilidades dela não tinham servido para muita coisa, no seu ponto de vista.

Só talvez por ter desarmado uns Comensais da Morte umas quantas vezes.

— Ele era o dono da Varinha das Varinhas, do conto dos Peverell — Harry continuou, olhando para a gárgula à frente deles — Você o desarmou, logo você passou a ser a dona da Varinha das Varinhas.

Rony e Hermione pareceram surpresos por essa informação.

— Então a varinha é dela? — perguntou Rony.

— Não. A varinha muda sua lealdade se seu dono é desarmado — ele respondeu.

Era difícil se lembrar que pessoa poderia tê-la desarmado depois daquele acontecimento.

Ela não se intrometia em muitos duelos até aquela guerra começar.

— Voldemort pensava que Snape era o dono porque tinha matado Dumbledore na Torre, e eu pensei que era Draco porque na verdade foi ele quem o desarmou primeiro — Harry continuou falando — Mas não faz sentido. Porque se você fosse a dona da varinha, ele teria me matado essa noite e ele não conseguiu.

Porque a Varinha não matava o seu dono.

— Porque a varinha é sua — respondeu Amber.

— Mas como? — ele perguntou.

— Eu não sei.

Alguém poderia tê-la desarmado e sido desarmada em seguida por Harry.

Ele mesmo poderia tê-la desarmado em algum momento.

— É tão estranho. Se fosse de Draco e você o desarmou para ser o dono, como isso é possível? Ele não estava com essa varinha naquele momento, estava com uma qualquer. E só desarmar, sendo que no passado matavam os seus donos — ela murmurou, pensativa.

— Talvez Draco tenha te desarmado no dia em que Dumbledore morreu — opinou Hermione.

— Acho que nós nunca saberemos o que aconteceu.

E não importava, de qualquer forma.

Harry enterraria aquela varinha, talvez a quebrasse para que ninguém nunca mais fosse atrás dela.

Era a decisão certa a se tomar.

— Não muitas pessoas poderiam desarmar Dumbledore — disse o seu irmão.

Ele dizia como se fosse um elogio, parecendo olhá-la orgulhoso.

Sentiu uma quentura no coração e sorriu.

Tinham se aproximado muito depois daquele momento de estranheza inicial. Mesmo que ele não se permitisse ser ajudado enquanto enfrentava Voldemort.

— Você tem que dormir — ela ordenou.

— Eu vou — ele concordou com a cabeça.

E então levantou-se.

— E vocês dois têm que conversar — ela disse a Rony e Hermione antes de também levantar-se e deixá-los a sós na escadaria.

Não seguiu Harry, voltou para o Salão Principal onde ninguém estava seguindo a separação de casas nas mesas. Todos conversavam entre si, divididos entre o luto e o alívio de aquela guerra ter acabado.

— Nós deveríamos ir — Marlene estava dizendo a Sirius.

Ela estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele, parecendo com preguiça de levantar.

— Remus e Tonks já foram — ele concordou, mas sem fazer sinal algum de que se levantaria.

— Estamos abusando da boa vontade de Andrômeda.

Tinham deixado Ian Regulus com a avó de Teddy.

— Eu vou buscar o Reggie — Amber ofereceu-se.

— Não, querida, fique com o seu irmão — disse Marlene sem muita vontade.

Tinha ali mais um casal precisando de umas noites de sono.

— Harry vai dormir, e vocês deveriam também — ela disse firme.

Olhou para onde Sarah estava e resolveu não despedir-se.

Ela provavelmente dormiria n'A Toca para apoiar o namorado e a família dele.

Neville chamou-a e ela viu um pequeno grupo da Armada de Dumbledore conversando. Hannah estava anotando alguma coisa em um pergaminho, enquanto Susan, Ernie e Luna falavam.

— Estamos tentando adiantar o que vai ser feito — Susan explicou, diante de sua confusão — O Ministério vai ter muito com o que se preocupar agora para pensar em reconstruir a escola.

Era tão difícil para todos ver a escola tão destruída.

Esperava que isso não interferisse para o ensino no semestre seguinte, se bem que... Nem sabiam se precisariam recomeçar o ano letivo por causa das modificações no currículo. Ainda tinha os NIEMs que nem chegaram a fazer.

Estava começando a sentir uma enxaqueca se apoderar dela.

— Vamos precisar de voluntários — acrescentou Ernie.

— Podem pôr o meu nome — disse Amber —, mas eu preciso ir agora.

— Nos vemos depois — Hannah estendeu a mão para que ela a tocasse brevemente, antes de afastar-se deles.

Notou muitos rostos enquanto caminhava em direção à saída do Salão Principal.

Mas um em específico lhe parecia muito familiar.

Ela quase bateu o rosto no batente das enormes portas duplas por causa de sua distração.

Era o garoto da Copa Mundial!

— Wood!

O garoto levantou o olhar ao ser chamado por um colega em outra mesa e parou o olhar nela.

Amber sentiu o rosto corar e então atravessou rapidamente a porta.

Ela mal sabia que ambos se encontrariam muitas vezes no próximo mês para a reconstrução de Hogwarts.


	17. Extra 2 (Universo Jilian)

Muitos poderiam dizer que era uma loucura organizar um casamento no meio de uma guerra, mas Jilian discordava. Casamento era um momento de celebração, um momento de esperança por um futuro melhor, um momento em que poderiam distrair os seus pensamentos do que estava acontecendo lá fora.

De quantas pessoas estariam morrendo.

De quais seriam os próximos passos dos Comensais da Morte.

Até aquele momento as coisas estavam tranquilas. O Ministério da Magia ainda existia, apesar de ser inútil em combater a ameaça. Harry ainda estava em Privet Drive 4, ainda estava seguro.

Era uma pena que ele não pudesse estar presente.

E, bem, Fleur e Bill concordavam sobre o seu ponto de vista sobre casamento, ou não estariam organizando um para dali a algumas semanas.

Porém, o casamento de Remus e Tonks seria mais discreto.

Só ela sabia o que tinha passado para fazer aquele cabeça dura parar de ser tão teimoso. Toda aquela ladainha de "sou velho demais, sou pobre demais e sou perigoso demais". Era uma sorte que tivesse Sirius para ajudá-la naquele plano, apesar de ter demorado mesmo assim.

Ele ainda decidiu se infiltrar entre os lobisomens no ano anterior, deixando todos enlouquecidos: ela, Sirius e obviamente Tonks.

Lembrava-se da noite em que a auror foi para Hogwarts atrás de Dumbledore depois de escutar os boatos de um ataque em um acampamento de lobisomens. Elas ficaram juntas aguardando um tempo angustiadas por notícias.

Mas agora aquilo tinha acabado.

Todos estavam bem e ficaria tudo bem no final.

Estava distraída ajeitando um vaso de flores quando escutou um sussurro em seu ouvido:

— Você está mais linda do que no Baile de Inverno.

— Dois passos de distância, ou meu pai vai dar um chilique — Jilian o alertou, apesar de estar sorrindo.

— Acho que não só seu pai.

Ela olhou para trás de onde Cedric estava, vendo Sirius olhar suspeito para os dois, enquanto tomava um gole de vinho lentamente.

Ele devia se achar dentro de "O Poderoso Chefão".

— Um dia eles se acostumam — ela deu de ombros.

Era uma pena que não pudesse ter suas amigas por perto, mas pelo menos tinha conseguido convencer seu pai a deixar que convidasse Cedric.

Ele provavelmente se arrependeria disso.

— É uma sorte que eu não saiba ler pensamentos — ele disse.

As coisas eram um pouco complicadas.

Quem dizia que idade não fazia diferença, não sabia do que falava. Bom, pelo menos quando uma das partes estava em Hogwarts, a idade fazia muita diferença.

Era difícil passar tanto tempo comunicando-se apenas por carta, mas aquele seria o seu último ano escolar e então eles poderiam se ver todos os dias, se ela decidisse entrar para o Ministério. Se ele continuasse lá também. Não achava que criaturas mágicas eram a sua paixão a ponto de querer permanecer no mesmo departamento de seu pai.

Mesmo assim as coisas pareciam distantes demais de acontecerem.

— Não posso dizer o mesmo — Jilian sorriu.

Ela deu uma boa olhada no padrinho de Harry antes de puxar o namorado para um beijo.

Cedric às vezes era comportado demais.

— Queria ter tido coragem para fazer isso no Baile de Inverno — ele murmurou para ela, que riu em resposta.

— Bom, pelo menos você teve coragem para me convidar — ela deu uma piscadela para ele — Vou ver como a noiva está.

Pôde ver os senhores Weasley conversando com Kingsley em um canto.

Apesar de toda a máscara de descontração, sabia que todos ali estavam em alerta e tensos. Não que pensassem que os Comensais da Morte descobririam daquela cerimônia e atacariam, mas precaução nunca era demais.

Basicamente, alguns colegas da Ordem e os filhos Weasley estavam ali.

Ela riu sozinha quando captou um pensamento proposital de Ginny dirigido a ela. Tanto a ruiva quanto Hermione amavam ficar implicando com ela por causa de Cedric, mas a nascida trouxa não pôde estar presente. Ainda estava na casa de seus pais, mas se uniria aos outros para a transferência de Harry de Privet Drive.

Seu pai tinha a proibido expressamente de participar, mas Rony também tinha sido e participaria mesmo assim. Talvez o problema fosse o lance do rastreador, já que ela só se tornaria maior de idade no final de julho.

Nessas horas imaginava o quão bom seria ser avaradora como Amber.

Como seria que elas estariam enfrentando aquela guerra?

Bateu na porta do antigo quarto de Tonks antes de entrar.

— Ele ainda está lá? — a noiva perguntou.

— Nymphadora, fique quieta! — Andrômeda estressou-se, tentando ajeitar o seu vestido.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora, mamãe! — Tonks protestou.

— Como espera que te chamemos agora? — Jilian implicou com ela — É a mesma coisa que alguém me chamar de Potter, ninguém sabe se está falando comigo ou com Harry.

— Ah, cale a boca.

Mas ela pôs as mãos nas bochechas, tentando impedi-las de ver o seu sorriso.

— Sim, ele ainda está lá — ela respondeu atrasada à sua pergunta — Eu deveria assegurá-lo de que você ainda está aqui.

— Quer levar o meu sapato? — Tonks ofereceu.

Andrômeda fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

Elas estiveram brincando nas últimas semanas sobre como o salto branco que ela emprestou para a filha parecia uma arma letal de tão fino que era.

Todo mundo tinha certeza de que a mulher cairia de cara no chão assim que começasse a caminhar em direção ao altar.

— Oh vamos, Nymphadora, você consegue — a mais velha insistiu.

— Eu não posso mesmo calçar as minhas botas?

Jilian saiu do quarto assim que escutou o som de ultraje de Andrômeda.

Sabia que no final das contas ela calçaria uma sapatilha e ninguém nem notaria os seus pés por baixo do longo vestido.

Sirius estava, é claro, debochando da cara do amigo.

— Você ainda está aqui? Que ótimo! — exclamou Jilian, assim que entrou no quarto em que ele estava se arrumando.

— Eu não deveria... — Remus murmurou.

— Se você deixar a minha prima no altar, eu juro por Deus, Remus John Lupin... — Sirius o ameaçou.

— Pai, você está lindo! Ela está linda! Vocês são o melhor casal que eu já conheci — ela pôs a mão em seu braço, dando um abraço de lado nele.

— É mesmo?

Antes que Sirius começasse a provocá-la por causa de Cedric, ela movimentou a varinha para silenciá-lo.

— Lia — Remus a repreendeu.

— Eu estou aqui para representar os meus pais — ela disse, olhando-o através do espelho — Eles devem estar comemorando muito de onde estão por você estar se permitindo viver.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela tirou o feitiço silencioso de Sirius antes de sair.

O casamento nem tinha começado e ela já estava quase borrando a maquiagem.

A festa foi inesquecível. Era o primeiro casamento que Jilian presenciava e ela decidiu que aquela seria a sua lembrança mais feliz, a que alimentaria o seu patrono por um bom tempo.

Gostaria que Harry estivesse lá para ver aquilo.

A parte mais engraçada da festa foi quando o buquê parou nas suas mãos. Ela e Ginny gargalharam muito ao ver as reações de Cedric, Remus e Sirius, os últimos dois parecendo estar a ponto de matar o seu namorado.

— Obrigada por tudo, Jil — Tonks a abraçou no final da festa.

— Conte comigo para o que precisar.

E ela precisou uns meses mais adiante, quando descobriu estar grávida. Mas tudo tinha dado certo no final. Os Lupin eram uma linda e unida família. A sua família. E ela não permitiria que ninguém tocasse neles, nem Bellatrix, nem o próprio Voldemort.


	18. Extra 3 (Universo Scarlet)

Scarlet poderia ir junto com Harry na busca das horcruxes, ou poderia ficar em Hogwarts junto com Ginny para enfrentar os Carrow e a diretoria de Snape. Em vez disso, ela escolheu a terceira opção: fugir de casa com Fred, George e Lee para fazer as transmissões do Potterwatch.

Aqueles meses foram os melhores que ela passou.

Era loucura que ela escolhesse uma das opções mais arriscadas no meio daquela guerra, mas a adrenalina de escapar dos Comensais da Morte a fazia sentir-se viva. E ela sentia que estava sendo útil para alguma coisa. Em Hogwarts ela seria só mais uma estudante, e com Harry duvidava poder ser útil. Ela não era exatamente uma Hermione Granger da vida.

— Em que momento decidimos que todos os codinomes começariam com "R"? — ela perguntou.

Estavam escondidos no porão de uma casa abandonada próxima de uma torre de rádio trouxa. Ela não tinha ideia de como os garotos arrumavam esses esconderijos temporários, antes de precisarem mover-se. Era arriscado demais permanecerem no mesmo local, podendo ser rastreados através das transmissões de rádio.

— Eu não sei do que está falando, Rain — respondeu Fred, sério — Você sabe do que ela está falando, River?

— Não tenho ideia, Rapier — Lee disse, solenemente — E você, Rodent?

— Já disse que não quero ser Rodent! — George reclamou, quebrando a corrente deles.

Ninguém queria ser "Rodent".

— Está bem então, Root.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Vocês são ridículos — declarou.

E todos os convidados tinham codinomes começando com "R". A prova eram Remus e Kingsley que se apresentaram sob os pseudônimos Romulus e Royal. Aparentemente não tinha uma razão determinada para terem decidido usar essa letra.

— Riddikulus é um ótimo codinome — comentou Fred — Podemos usá-lo quando formos chamar Rony para uma entrevista.

Ele desviou de uma almofada lançada em sua direção.

E então chegou o dia em que sentiram as moedas da Armada de Dumbledore se aquecerem em seus bolsos com a mensagem de que Harry estava em Hogwarts e era hora de lutar.

Quem dera eles tivessem ficado no porão...

O pior de perder Fred era o sentimento de culpa pelo alívio de não ser George.

Ela sentia como se ninguém tivesse a coragem de olhar para ele, como se todos realmente vissem os gêmeos como indissociáveis, inseparáveis, impossíveis de serem vistos como indivíduos únicos.

A volta de Percy para a família não preenchia o buraco deixado.

Cada um lidava com o luto de uma maneira diferente, e a maneira com que Ginny lidava era a mais parecida com a sua. Já tinha visto a caçula desestressando no quintal, rebatendo alguns balaços, mesmo sob o risco de pararem longe demais do povoado.

Já ela tinha reaberto as Gemialidades Weasley.

Lembrava-se do dia em que conheceu a loja.

_— Posso tirar? — ela perguntou._

_George tinha posto uma venda sobre os seus olhos para não permiti-la ver._

_A única coisa que sabia era que, com o dinheiro que Harry ganhou no Torneio Tribruxo e deu a eles, tinham comprado um estabelecimento que tinha falido no Beco Diagonal. Eles tinham ido para lá depois que fugiram de Hogwarts porque sabiam que sua mãe os repreenderia por essa decisão, então estavam morando no sótão da loja desde então._

_Era a primeira a conhecer a loja, pois seus irmãos só iriam ao Beco Diagonal dali a alguns meses para a compra dos materiais do próximo ano letivo. Sua mãe ainda estava receosa com a ideia da loja, principalmente depois que todos reconheceram que Voldemort tinha retornado._

_— Ainda não — respondeu Fred._

_Escutou o som de uma caixa caindo no chão e então, depois de caminhar mais um pouco pelo assoalho de madeira, George desamarrou o pedaço de pano de sua cabeça. Ela lembrava-se de ter se arrepiado ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de seu pescoço._

_— Pronto._

_Ela abriu os olhos e o seu campo de visão foi tomado por laranja._

_Muito laranja. E roxo também._

_O laranja era claro: os cabelos ruivos. Não sabia o porquê de terem escolhido roxo para fazer par, talvez porque era a cor que mais combinava além do azul, mas roxo era a cor favorita de Scarlet._

_— E aí? O que achou? — perguntou George, ansioso._

_Do lado de fora da loja, pôde ver pela janela, tinha uma enorme réplica do rosto deles que também tinha os braços "saindo" para fora das janelas, levantando uma cartola que escondia um coelho embaixo._

_— Tentamos deixar tudo o mais divertido possível — comentou Fred, não tão preocupado com a sua opinião quanto o irmão, mas empolgado._

_— Está maravilhoso! — Scarlet exclamou, sorrindo._

_E então George também sorriu._

Depois da Batalha, o Beco Diagonal voltava a encher-se aos poucos.

As lojas voltaram a funcionar, as pessoas voltaram às compras sem precisar preocupar-se se voltariam inteiras para casa.

A Gemialidades não era a mesma coisa sem os gêmeos, mas Scarlet fazia o seu melhor e teve a ajuda de Verity, a antiga funcionária que tinha uma queda por Fred, e até mesmo de Lee e Angelina, que sempre foram amigos dos gêmeos. Angelina tinha ido ao Baile de Inverno com Fred, ela se lembrava.

As garotas sempre preferiam ele ao irmão.

Quando voltava para casa, o ambiente era sempre o mesmo. Todos estavam silenciosos. A sua mãe se ocupava em cozinhar, limpar a casa e tricotar. Ela limpava a casa umas três vezes por dia, tentando ocupar-se. Seu pai que nunca tinha sido um workaholic, estava o tempo inteiro no Ministério ajudando Kingsley, o ministro interino, a reorganizar as coisas. Os seus irmãos passavam grande parte do tempo ou fora de casa, ou trancados nos seus quartos.

Harry sentia-se culpado por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele não estava n'A Toca, tinha trancado-se na Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black, que tinha tornado-se sua propriedade depois da morte de Sirius.

Era estranho que eles nunca tiveram uma relação de irmãos como ela tinha com os Weasleys. Eles tinham tentado, mas não era como se pudessem forçar isso. Ela ainda era como se fosse a irmã do melhor amigo dele. Isso não era necessariamente ruim, eles eram amigos, mas isso era uma droga quando ela considerava toda a situação que envolvia George.

Como era possível que depois de tantos anos aquela paixonite infantil não tinha acabado?

Não estava sendo a melhor irmã. Era a mais próxima de George de todos, e deveria ajudá-lo a superar aquele momento. Quem estava fazendo isso era Angelina, ou foi o que pensava depois que ela conseguiu tirá-lo do quarto no dia anterior.

Sua mãe tinha até se esforçado para não chorar e tornar aquele jantar mais agradável.

Foi doloroso vê-lo daquele jeito.

George sempre tinha sido tão alegre, sempre levando aquele sentimento a todos ao seu redor, e agora não era capaz nem de sorrir. Ele parecia mais magro, tinha olheiras embaixo de seus olhos e o seu punho estava com feridas abertas.

Todos os espelhos de casa tinham sido quebrados nas últimas semanas.

Vê-lo era doloroso não por causa da lembrança de Fred, mas pela lembrança de quem George tinha sido antes daquela catástrofe. Por isso, Scarlet varreu o quarto do sótão da loja e mudou-se para lá sem avisar aos pais ou irmãos. Todo mundo estava sendo um pouco egoísta naquele momento de luto.

— Obrigada, Very — ela disse, abrindo algumas caixas de papelão do estoque que tinha chegado mais cedo — Pode ir, deixa que eu termino isso.

Ela morava lá mesmo.

— Até amanhã, Scar.

Escutou o som do sininho na porta da loja, que já estava com uma placa indicando que estavam fechados. Ela iria até lá trancar a porta antes de ir para o sótão. Era a sua rotina diária desde umas semanas.

Exceto que logo depois da saída de Verity, escutou o sininho tocar outra vez, indicando a entrada de uma pessoa. Talvez ela tivesse esquecido alguma coisa, mas nesse caso ela gritaria.

— Desculpe, já estamos fechados!

Ela abandonou o estoque para falar com o visitante.

Era George.

Ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ele parecia no mesmo estado de sempre, mas melhor pelo fato de ter saído de casa sozinho. O seu rosto talvez estivesse menos pálido, não saberia dizer.

Ficou parada esperando para ver o que ele diria, mas ele não disse nada. Foi em sua direção e a abraçou em silêncio.

— Eu sonhei com ele — escutou-o sussurrar depois de um tempo.

— Sinto muito.

Sempre foi péssima na escolha de palavras. Hermione mais de uma vez a comparou com Rony, dizendo que só podiam mesmo ser irmãos. Irônico.

Teve a sensação de que ele queria dizer mais do que disse, mas depois de conversarem sobre Fred, ele foi embora.

Uma semana depois, voltou a trabalhar na Gemialidades.

Umas duas semanas depois disso, voltou a morar na loja.

Aos poucos, os filhos de dona Molly estavam retomando as suas vidas. Depois que George saiu do quarto, Scarlet criou coragem até mesmo para voltar a almoçar na casa da mãe.

Mas as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Fosse pela ausência de Fred ou não, conversar com George era estranho. Eles agiam corteses durante o trabalho, quase não se falavam depois do expediente a não ser sobre a família e a Gemialidades. Sentia falta das brincadeiras, mas não parecia apropriado fazer aquela piadinha para descontrair em alguns momentos.

Dois meses depois, as coisas pioraram.

Scarlet tinha ido até o Boticário atrás de alguns ingredientes de poções que estavam em falta, e foi quando retornava para a loja que viu George e Angelina conversando próximos da sorveteria Fortescue.

Isso era normal. O que não foi normal foi quando a garota aproximou-se do gêmeo para beijá-lo.

Ela entendia o que Hermione tinha sentido quando o babaca do seu irmão tinha começado a sair com Lavender Brown no sexto ano.

— Let, tá tudo bem?

Scarlet ignorou a pergunta de Verity, indo direto para a sala de poções no porão.

Ela era patética.

Saiu antes do final do expediente e foi direto para A Toca. Não apareceu na loja pelos próximos dias. Tinha ficado com o antigo quarto de Bill, já que esse e mais dois quartos estavam vagos.

Sabia que não poderia continuar fugindo para sempre, principalmente se eles começassem a namorar. Então em todas as datas comemorativas Angelina estaria lá. Eles talvez acabassem se casando um dia porque ela não tinha coragem de contar a ele o que sentia.

Que diferença faria?

Tinham crescido juntos. Com certeza ele a via como uma irmã mais nova.

— Você parece perdida.

Apesar de dormir no quarto de Bill, estava deitada na cama do quarto de Ginny.

— E quem não está? — retrucou.

— Já sabe o que vai fazer? — ela perguntou — Eu vou cursar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts e então fazer testes para artilheira em alguns times. Quem sabe um olheiro não veja os jogos esse ano?

Scarlet não sabia como funcionava o recrutamento de estudantes para o quadribol profissional.

— Eu deveria terminar Hogwarts também — ela murmurou —, mas nunca pensei em carreira. Sempre pensei que ficaria na Gemialidades.

Mas agora não sentia vontade de retornar.

— E o que mudou?

Ela não respondeu, deixando as suas interpretações em aberto.

Talvez ela pensasse que o problema era a ausência de Fred.

Nunca tinham conversado sobre isso. Na verdade ela nunca contou a ninguém sobre aquele sentimento. Só para Amber, Astoria e Jilian quando estavam em outro universo. E não tinha citado nomes, embora com certeza Jilian sabia de quem se tratava.

Até gostar do Malfoy parecia mais fácil.

Aquele domingo foi diferente. Harry saiu de Grimmauld Place, Bill e Fleur resolveram fazer uma visita, e todos os filhos da Srª Weasley estavam presentes no almoço. Percy estava se esforçando para ser menos pedante, mas era parte da personalidade dele.

— Como ele está crescido — sussurrou Scarlet.

Harry tinha levado Teddy para A Toca para conhecer a sua família postiça. Andrômeda tinha ido junto, é claro, muito temerosa de deixar o recém nascido de menos de um ano de idade sozinho com o padrinho inexperiente. Agora ela estava na cozinha tomando um chá e conversando com Molly.

Não sabia onde estavam os outros Weasleys espalhados pela casa, mas ela estava sozinha com Harry e Teddy deitados no tapete em frente à lareira da sala de estar.

— Ele me ajuda a pôr as coisas em perspectiva — ele respondeu em um tom baixo — Ter responsabilidades ajuda.

Com o luto.

— Eu sei — Scarlet concordou — Eu estava ajudando na Gemialidades Weasley por um tempo. Hermione está focada em estudar para retornar a Hogwarts no próximo semestre...

— Você vai? — ele perguntou.

Negou com a cabeça.

— Eu sempre senti que ficaria na loja com os gêmeos.

Previu para onde aquela conversa iria com facilidade.

— Mas você não está mais — Harry afirmou.

Teddy soltou um ronco baixo. Scarlet nem sabia que bebês podiam roncar.

— Eu... não sinto que sou necessária.

— É claro que você é — ele respondeu sem hesitar — Você é importante para nós, para todos nós.

Ela passou o dedo na bochecha do bebê adormecido, contornando as suas feições. Nenhuma ruga de preocupação no cenho entre as sobrancelhas.

Se Ginny estivesse ali com ela, brincaria que estava sentindo o seu útero coçar com tamanha fofura infantil, mas isso era feminino demais para compartilhar com o irmão.

— Eu te conheço, Scar — disse Harry — O que está acontecendo?

— Lembra como ficou quando viu a Ginny com o Dean? — ela perguntou — É mais ou menos o que eu tô passando.

Ele pareceu arrependido de perguntar.

— Você tá gostando de alguém?

O jeito como ele perguntou a obrigou a dar um tapa no braço dele.

— O Teddy! — ele sussurrou, fazendo um gesto para que ela ficasse quieta.

Como se aquele menino fosse acordar tão cedo.

— É alguém que está na Gemialidades, ou você não teria saído de lá — Harry afirmou antes que ela pudesse mudar de assunto.

Ele era bom.

— É o George?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

— Você gosta do George! — ele exclamou.

Scarlet pôs a mão na boca dele, segurando-se para não acordar Teddy.

— Quer gritar mais alto, seu idiota? — perguntou estressada.

Escutou o som de cadeira se arrastando contra o piso da cozinha. Andrômeda despediu-se rapidamente de todos, antes de levar o neto de volta para casa.

Harry parecia estar esperando o momento certo para retomar o assunto. Certeza que ele tinha contado a Hermione o que descobriu, do jeito que era fofoqueiro.

— Deixe que eu faço isso, mãe — Scarlet disse, assim que viu Molly empilhar a louça — Vai ficar com Bill. Ele deve ir embora logo.

Sua mãe depositou um beijo em sua testa antes de sair da cozinha.

Sabia que podia simplesmente mover a varinha e que a louça se lavaria sozinha, mas queria manter a sua mente ocupada.

— Sentimos a sua falta na loja.

George estava apoiado no balcão.

Mas ela não virou-se em sua direção.

— Sentimos? — ela perguntou.

Até onde sabia só tinha Verity na loja, oficialmente pelo menos.

— Eu senti — ele deu de ombros.

— Não estava ocupado demais?

Pôs o prato a um lado do balcão, e ele rapidamente pegou um pano para secá-lo. Preferia que ele não ficasse tão próximo.

— Não está sendo justa comigo — disse George.

Lembrou-se do seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Os gêmeos contrabandearam algumas garrafas de bebida para a casa e fizeram ela experimentar cada uma delas. Tinha caído de bêbada. Sua mãe ficou furiosa, já estava bem pressionada por causa dos preparativos para o casamento de Bill e Fleur.

Rony achou hilário, até reclamou de brincadeira que ela era a favorita dos irmãos. Harry disse que ficava feliz por ter sido deixado de lado, vendo o seu estado. Hermione apenas a olhou com aquela expressão repreensora.

Aquela lembrança tinha nada a ver com o momento.

— Olha, se é por causa da Angelina... — ele começou.

Ele tinha mesmo lido aquele livro ridículo que era passado de irmão para irmão sobre como conquistar uma mulher? Porque ele era péssimo.

— Não é por causa da Angelina — ela respondeu — Você pode se envolver com quem você quiser. O problema é que... eu não deveria me sentir assim.

— Ela me beijou, eu não a beijei — George disse apressadamente, antes que ela o interrompesse — Ela se confundiu. Acho que pensou que eu era o Fred.

— Ela é surda?

Ele franziu o cenho, sem entender.

— Você quis dizer "ela é cega"? — perguntou.

Scarlet apontou para a própria orelha.

Viu o seu rosto se iluminar de compreensão antes de soltar uma risada descrente.

— Inacreditável — negou com a cabeça.

Ela deu de ombros, antes de voltar a lavar os talheres. Ele estendeu a mão para fechar o registro antes que ela tivesse terminado, apenas para que prestasse atenção nele.

— Por que acha que não deveria? — George perguntou.

— Não é meio óbvio? — retrucou — Eu sou da família desde que era criança. Eu cresci com vocês, chamando-os de irmãos. Sei que não somos irmãos biologicamente, mas isso parece muito errado.

— Fred dizia que isso era uma idiotice.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, pasma.

— Vocês conversaram sobre isso?

Ele desviou do assunto.

— Mas pensa pelo lado positivo. Você já é uma Weasley. Não vai precisar mudar de sobrenome.

Aquilo não ajudava em nada.

Mas fez com que Scarlet sorrisse à contragosto e acabasse por fim rindo.

— E depois você... — ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida.

George estava próximo demais.

Só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando os seus lábios grudaram-se em um beijo.

— O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

A voz de Molly saiu esganiçada.

Inferno sangrento.


	19. Extra 4 (Universo Astoria)

Heather acordou sobressaltada.

_"Já está na hora de você aprender a diferença entre vida e sonho, Potter"._

Foram poucas as vezes em que esteve na presença de Lucius Malfoy. Agora ela entendia o porquê, entendia que seu pai acreditava que era perigoso demais mantê-la tão próxima dos Comensais da Morte, que eles poderiam desconfiar.

"Bem, isso não explica o porquê de ter tentado arranjar um casamento para você com o filho de um desses sangues puros" uma vozinha em sua cabeça a lembrou.

Nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto estava lá. Não era novidade alguma, nenhuma delas se incomodaria em parar o que estavam fazendo para acordá-la. Não era característica da casa verde e prata a solidariedade. Eles eram unidos fora do Salão Comunal porque separados eram fracos e podiam ser subjugados, mas lá dentro as rivalidades corriam soltas.

Dentro dos dormitórios, Draco Malfoy se desvencilhava de seus guarda costas, Crabbe e Goyle, e ia para perto de Blaise Zabini e Theodore Nott. Eles não eram tão próximos nos corredores do castelo porque, pelo que ela sabia, a senhora Malfoy não aprovava todos os casamentos da senhora Zabini, e o senhor Malfoy de alguma forma devia pensar que o senhor Nott não era um bom Comensal da Morte ou coisa do tipo — como se ele próprio não tivesse recorrido covardemente ao Ministério, fingindo estar sob a maldição Imperius.

Crabbe e Goyle não suportavam Malfoy de qualquer forma, então não reclamavam de se verem livres do garoto por algumas horas. Devia ser por isso que eles quase nunca abriam a boca perto do loiro, apenas para concordar com algo que ele disse e apoiá-lo em seu bullying com os nascidos trouxas e estudantes de outras casas.

Os alunos do quinto ano estavam com tempo livre durante a manhã, mas os do quarto ano não precisavam prestar os NOMs, então ela não tinha como falar com Ginny, já que as aulas de Transfiguração e DCAT não eram mistas.

Já tinha passado da hora do almoço e ela conseguiu se livrar da aula da Umbridge, argumentando que não estava se sentindo bem.

— Vocês vão ter que dar a volta pela escada giratória, alguém soltou Gás Garroteante por aqui... — pôde escutar a voz de Ginny quando atravessou um corredor.

Isso explicava o porquê pelo caminho, as pessoas pareciam estar todas indo na direção contrária. Esperou que permanecesse apenas a grifinória antes de aproximar-se dela.

— Heather! — ela exclamou — Você não tem aula agora?

Depois do recesso natalino, pediu para a garota chamá-la por seu nome biológico. Disse apenas que descobriu que era adotada, sem entrar em muitos detalhes.

— Preciso falar contigo — disse.

— Agora não dá... — Ginny olhou por cima do ombro — Eu estou ocupada...

— Criando uma distração? — ela perguntou.

Isso não estava em sua visão, mas não era difícil de entender.

— É muito importante, é sobre Sirius Black.

Ginny arregalou os olhos para ela.

Não tinha dito nada sobre a Ordem da Fênix ou sobre os seus assuntos, já que tinha sido proibida, assim como os seus irmãos.

— Do que você...? — ela gaguejou.

— Potter vai até o Ministério atrás dele, mas ele não está lá, é uma armadilha... — disse Heather — Precisa acreditar em mim. Precisa impedi-lo.

A ruiva olhou por cima do ombro da sonserina e a empurrou para um lado.

— Vamos embora, agora! — vociferou.

Elas não conseguiram afastar-se muito, já que logo no corredor ao lado alguns integrantes da Brigada Inquisitorial estavam aguardando por elas. Ginny conseguiu impedir Goyle com uma azaração Meleca de Morcego, mas o garoto que vinha atrás deles foi mais rápido do que Heather.

— Incarcerous.

A garota perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão com as cordas a rodeando.

E claro que Ginny, como a estúpida grifinória que era, não a deixaria ali sozinha.

— Ei! Solte ela! — Neville Longbottom surgiu, tentando ajudá-las.

Ele apontou a varinha na direção de Warrington, mas não conseguiu nem pronunciar um feitiço antes de ser pego em uma chave de braço por Crabbe.

— Vai para a Ala Hospitalar, Goyle — a Potter escutou uma voz enojada atrás de si.

Daphne.

As coisas estavam estranhas em casa.

Ninguém tinha exatamente sentado para conversar.

— Ou você a carrega, ou você solta as pernas delas, as duas coisas não dá, Warrington — disse a loira, mas sem deboche em sua voz.

Ela parecia quase entediada.

Com apenas os braços muito apertados às suas costas, tão apertados que quase não sentia a circulação do sangue, ela foi guiada pelos sonserinos junto com Ginny e Longbottom até a sala da diretora, onde Potter e Granger eram encurralados por Umbridge. Logo na porta, deram de encontro com outros dois sonserinos carregando o irmão de Ginny pela gola do moletom escolar.

Fechou a sua expressão ao notar Malfoy próximo à janela, brincando com uma varinha, jogando-a no ar e pegando-a logo em seguida.

Céus, como ela odiava a Brigada Inquisitorial.

— Pequena Greengrass — Draco afastou-se da janela, dando um sorriso arrogante.

Ela tentou ignorá-lo, prestando atenção na discussão entre Harry e Umbridge.

O seu irmão.

Quando ela estava se segurando para não morder o nariz de Malfoy, que estava usando a varinha de Harry para puxar uma mecha de seu cabelo, a diretora o mandou ir atrás de Snape.

Mas que anta...

Se ela soubesse que se meteria naquela confusão, teria ido direto avisar a Snape.

— Me des... — Ginny começou a dizer, olhando em sua direção, arrependida.

— Silêncio! — Umbridge gritou.

Heather negou com a cabeça.

A sala mergulhou em silêncio enquanto os grifinórios tentavam escapar das mãos da Brigada.

— Ah professor Snape — a professora exclamou, sem hesitar um segundo — Sim, gostaria que me desse mais um frasco de Veritaserum, o mais depressa possível, por favor.

O professor demorou para responder, os seus olhos focando-se em Heather, que era a que estava destoando daquela situação a qual já devia estar bem acostumado de ver.

— A senhora trouxe o meu último frasco para interrogar Potter — Snape informou-a, a sua voz arrastando-se lentamente — Certamente a senhora não gastou todo? Eu a preveni que três gotas seriam suficientes.

Idiota.

Escutou sem interesse a conversa, em que a diretora ineficiente aparentemente acreditava que era possível preparar uma poção de um mês em menos de uma hora por pura magia.

Talvez fosse engano seu, mas tinha a sensação de que Snape estava mentindo, de que ele tinha ainda Veritaserum em seu estoque, mas não estava disposto a dá-lo. Nem mesmo o diretor da Slytherin ia com a cara da subsecretaria sênior do ministro.

E então quando ele estava saindo da sala, para a fúria da mulher, Harry gritou:

— Ele pegou Padfoot! Ele pegou Padfoot no esconderijo dele!

Ele pareceu desolado depois da resposta fria do professor.

Ele esperava o quê? Que Snape respondesse "Claro, vou avisar a Dumbledore imediatamente"? Céus, faltava alguns neurônios em seu irmão.

Com a falta do soro da verdade, Umbridge decidiu usar a maldição Cruciatus contra Harry para soltar a sua língua. Heather tentou forçar as cordas, mas o feitiço Incarcerous fazia com que elas se apertassem mais caso tentasse forçá-las. Se não fosse por isso, Daphne não prestava a menor atenção nela e não segurava o seu ombro com tanta força.

Admirou silenciosamente a perspicácia de Granger quando ela conseguiu fazer com que Umbridge saísse da sala junto com ela e Potter.

A garota tinha uma veia sonserina.

— Quieto, Weasley — escutou Warrington ordenar, enquanto o garoto parecia tentar pegar algo de seu bolso.

Ela suspirou alto, antes de dar uma cabeçada no rosto de Daphne. A garota tropeçou e caiu de bunda na sala, completamente pega de surpresa, as mãos indo até o seu nariz, preocupada em quebrá-lo.

Considerava aquilo uma vingança pelos últimos anos.

Rony aproveitou que Draco virou de costas para ele para empurrar o garoto, fazendo com que as varinhas confiscadas caíssem no chão. Ginny jogou-se ao chão, pegando uma qualquer ao mesmo tempo que Luna.

— Estupefaça!

— Expelliarmus!

Warrington e Crabbe foram jogados contra a parede.

— Estupefaça! — Ginny virou-se em direção a Millicent, antes que garota pudesse atacá-la.

Draco tentou pegar a sua varinha, arrastando-se por cima do carpete, mas Heather pisou em cima dela e ele paralisou, aterrorizado com a possibilidade de que ela quebrasse.

— Nem pense nisso — disse a garota.

— Diffindo! — Ginny cortou as cordas que prendiam os seus braços.

Quando pensaram que estava tudo bem, Daphne levantou-se, o nariz sangrando.

— Impedimenta!

Neville olhou horrorizado para a sua própria varinha, assim que a garota caiu batendo a cabeça e desmaiou.

— Eu agredi uma garota — ele murmurou consigo mesmo.

— Ah, vê se cresce! — exclamou Heather, desviando o olhar de Malfoy.

A última coisa que sabia é que bateu as costas contra o chão da sala.

Filho da...

— Volatilis Lutum! — escutou Ginny berrar.

E então escutou os gritos de Draco, correndo para fora da sala, desesperado.

— Pena que Corner não estava aqui para ver essa — comentou a Potter.

— Precisamos ir atrás deles — disse Rony no mesmo instante.

Ele correu em direção à janela e exclamou, ao identificar o trio indo até a Floresta Proibida.

— Mas o que a Hermione está tentando fazer? — perguntou Neville.

— Ela deve estar procurando uma distração — respondeu Luna.

— Grope — disse Rony repentinamente — Nós precisamos ir!

Heather segurou o braço antes que Ginny pudesse ir.

— Vocês não podem! — ela exclamou para a amiga.

— Hermione tentou colocar alguma coisa na cabeça daquele garoto, você acha mesmo que alguém vai conseguir? — Ginny retrucou — Vem com a gente!

— Que ótimo plano, realmente ótimo, Ginevra — disse sarcástica, assim que ela correu atrás dos amigos.

Ela deveria ficar no castelo.

Deveria...

Nunca tinha entrado na Floresta Proibida em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts.

Nunca tinha sequer visitado o escritório do diretor antes do incidente no natal.

Não encontraram com Umbridge, mas depois de algum tempo de caminhada, viram Harry e Hermione discutindo.

Merlin, ela estava com uma vontade de dar um tapa na cara do irmão... Ela não sabia lidar com irmãos. Sua relação com Daphne foi sempre uma droga, nenhum exemplo a ser usado. Será que eles tinham uma boa relação quando bebês? Ou ficavam brigando entre si e deixando os seus pais loucos? Talvez fosse por isso que Dumbledore tivesse os separado...

Nah. Não foi por isso.

— Harry, que foi que você descobriu na lareira? Você-Sabe-Quem pegou o Sirius ou...? — perguntou Rony.

— Pegou, e tenho certeza de que Sirius ainda está vivo, mas não vejo como iremos até lá ajudá-lo — disse Harry.

Então todos ficaram calados.

Ginny virou-se para Heather.

— A Heather tem uma coisa pra te dizer — ela disse.

Só então todos pareceram notar a presença da sonserina.

— O que ela tá fazendo aqui, Ginny? — Rony protestou.

— A Heather veio falar comigo quando a Brigada nos pegou — explicou a ruiva.

— Por que está a chamando de Heather? O nome dela não é Astoria? — Luna interrompeu sua explicação, curiosa.

— Eu desisto — exclamou Heather.

Antes de poder afastar-se, a amiga pegou no seu braço.

— Você disse que era uma armadilha — disse Ginny — Explica.

— Você anda contando as coisas da Ordem para ela? — Rony acusou-a.

— Cala a boca, Ronald! — ela não desviou o olhar da garota.

Heather suspirou.

— Sirius Black não está no Departamento de Mistérios — virou-se para Ginny, ignorando a presença dos outros — É uma armadilha. Você-Sabe-Quem fez muitas pessoas verem coisas que não eram reais durante a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, é a mesma coisa que está fazendo agora.

— E por que acreditaríamos em você? — Rony perguntou grosseiramente, apontando para a sua gravata — Você é uma sonserina.

— Parabéns, você não é daltônico — ela retrucou ácida.

— Chega, vocês dois! As... — Ginny corrigiu-se no mesmo instante — Heather é minha amiga. Eu confio nela.

— Bom, isso não significa muita coisa, não é?

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Heather soltou o seu braço de Ginny, que tinha ficado estática diante da fala do irmão, e aproximou-se do garoto.

— O que você disse? — ela sibilou.

Rony pareceu só então perceber o que tinha dito em seu momento de raiva.

— Eu... — ele engoliu em seco — Ginny...

— Você escutou algum sonserino falar isso? — perguntou Hermione.

Heather demorou para desviar o olhar do garoto.

— Não — respondeu simplesmente.

— E quer que acreditemos? — Harry perguntou, friamente.

— Eu tô pouco me fudendo pro que você acredita ou deixa de acreditar, Potter — ela retrucou — Só estou aqui porque Ginny me trouxe. Se você quer ir até Londres e entrar no Ministério, vá em frente e viva o resto da sua vida sabendo que causou a morte do seu padrinho.

— Como você sabe dessas coisas? — Hermione estava séria.

Ela estava em um impasse, claramente. Queria convencer a Harry a ficar em Hogwarts, mas não sabia se podia confiar na sonserina.

— Eu... simplesmente sei — Heather hesitou.

— Você "viu"? — Ginny frisou a palavra.

Era um milagre que estivessem ainda conversando ali, considerando o estado de nervosismo do menino que sobreviveu.

Ela olhou por cima da cabeça da melhor amiga, focando nas folhas de uma árvore.

— Eu vi as patas de uma criatura sangrando. Poderia ser uma ave ou coisa do tipo — a Potter deu de ombros levemente — Vi as chamas de uma lareira tornando-se verdes. E então eu vi um corredor escuro. Prateleiras cheias de bolas de cristais brilhantes.

— Profecias — Harry a corrigiu sem perceber.

Ela sabia que eram profecias.

E conhecia aquele corredor por experiência própria.

— Vi uma mão pegar uma das profecias — ela continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida — E então passos. Capas negras arrastando-se no chão. Eu escutei uma voz que... uma voz dizer "Já está na hora de você aprender a diferença entre vida e sonho, Potter".

— Você sabe de quem era a voz? — perguntou Neville timidamente.

— Lucius Malfoy — ela não pôde impedir-se de crispar o lábio ao pronunciar aquele nome — Tenho certeza de que era ele. Escutei uma risada... Era feminina. Era assustadora. E então eu vi Sirius Black ser empurrado contra um véu negro, esvoaçante, era sinistro. Escutei uma mulher gritar "Eu matei Sirius Black" antes de acordar.

— Acordar? — repetiu Hermione — Então você sonhou isso?

— Assim como sonhei quando tinha 6 anos que Daphne tinha caído de uma árvore 5 metros acima do chão e no dia seguinte ela caiu. E assim como eu sonhei que os Comensais da Morte escapavam de Azkaban em janeiro.

Na realidade, ela tinha sonhado isso em dezembro e em outra realidade, mas ninguém precisava saber.

— Você nunca me contou que tinha esses sonhos — disse Ginny.

Sinceramente, quantas coisas ela tinha realmente compartilhado?

Tinha contado tudo sobre como eram as coisas na sua casa?

A garota também não tinha lhe contado sobre o que aconteceu na câmara secreta.

— Francamente, como ela poderia saber sobre essas coisas? Ela não estaria nos contando sobre Sirius se ela não soubesse que ele é inocente — Ginny não esperou por uma resposta dela.

— Além do mais, você contou a Snape o que tinha acontecido — disse Heather.

— E ele me ignorou — Harry retrucou, parecendo dividido — Ele já quase deixou Sirius morrer uma vez... Ele não se importa...

— O que você esperava que ele fizesse? Te respondesse na frente da Umbridge? "Claro, senhor Potter, eu vou providenciar agora mesmo" — imitou a voz do professor toscamente — Acorda. Ele teria que dar explicações. Ele fez o possível para sair o mais rápido que pôde da sala e ir avisar.

E então disse o que faltava para convencê-los:

— Profecias só podem ser retiradas por aqueles a que se referem — explicou Heather, reunindo uma paciência não muito característica dela — Aposto que vocês conhecem alguém que se machucou, que foi "convencido" a entrar no Departamento para retirar a profecia do lugar. Não funciona. Só você ou Você-Sabe-Quem podem ir até lá, é por isso que ele está criando essa visão para te convencer a ir até lá. Porque ele mesmo não pode ir até lá.

— Então Você-Sabe-Quem saberia que não adiantaria usar Sirius — concluiu Hermione, timidamente.

Era quase como se ela esperasse que Harry voltasse a gritar com ela.

— Aleluia, Granger — disse Heather — Está usando a cabeça.

— Além do mais, ele teria que tirar Sirius de lá e levá-lo ao Ministério — comentou Ginny, ignorando o tom ácido da amiga.

— Mas então por que Kreacher...? — murmurou Harry.

— Kreacher odeia Sirius — respondeu Rony — E ele disse especificamente o quê?

— Ele disse... disse que Sirius saiu.

— Mas não disse pra onde? — Hermione interrompeu.

— Ele disse que Sirius não voltaria do Departamento de Mistérios.

— Porque ele morreria lá — disse Heather.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Luna estava olhando para o lado, parecendo ver alguma coisa que ninguém mais via.

— Heather é o seu segundo nome? — ela perguntou — Astoria Heather não combina muito, não é?

— Para de me chamar de Astoria.

— Obrigada por ter avisado — Ginny interrompeu a conversa entre as duas.

— Nós nos falamos depois — ela disse, antes de começar a caminhar na direção da trilha em que vieram.

Percebeu que o grupo continuou onde estava, como que esperando o que Harry faria.

— Simpática ela, não é? — comentou Rony, irônico.

— Porque você é um poço de gentileza — Ginny foi em sua defesa.

Estava um pouco distante quando escutou passos apressados indo atrás dela.

— Ei — era Harry — Me desculpe por...

— Não é a mim que tem que pedir desculpas — Heather o interrompeu — Você foi grosseiro com a sua melhor amiga que só estava tentando te ajudar.

Ele teve a decência de parecer constrangido.

— É só que... Sirius é a única coisa que eu tenho — Harry explicou-se.

— Não tem que se explicar para mim, eu nem te conheço. E ele não é a única pessoa que te resta.

Ela deu uma olhada bem expressiva para trás, onde certamente o grupo de amigos dele estaria. Sem despedir-se, continuou a caminhar, dessa vez sem ser seguida.

O professor Snape estava esperando às portas do castelo quando ela chegou.

— Entre — foi apenas o que ele disse.

Não era tola o suficiente para pensar que os grifinórios e a corvinal teriam o mesmo tratamento.

Provavelmente uma detenção e uma bronca bem dada.

— O que foi aquilo?

A professora McGonagall tinha retornado à Hogwarts.

A Ordem foi atrás dos Comensais da Morte no Departamento.

Aparentemente, tinham avistado Voldemort.

Umbridge foi expulsa de Hogwarts e estava sob investigação por seus atos.

Fudge estava preocupadíssimo em ser demitido do cargo de ministro.

— Parece que acharam o Montague em um armário por aí — disse Heather casualmente, enquanto lia o livro por cima da mesa do Salão Principal, que estava aberto para estudos no tempo livre entre as refeições.

— Heather, o Montague foi encontrado quase enfiado em um vaso sanitário, mas isso faz semanas já — disse Ginny séria — Estou falando de ontem.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Você não teve muitas visões, teve? — perguntou.

— Não, eu não costumo tê-las — respondeu Heather.

— Então por que teve uma visão sobre Sirius? Você nem o conhece!

Na verdade...

Ela não tinha contado a ninguém sobre as realidades, apesar de sempre sentir Dumbledore desconfiado dela, antes de ter sido obrigado a se retirar da escola por causa de Umbridge e a Armada de Dumbledore.

Suspirou, ao ver que o assunto não seria deixado de lado.

— Não sei o que quer que te diga — disse — Eu não controlo as minhas visões.

— Quero que me diga a verdade — exigiu Ginny — Poxa, Heather, eu sou sua amiga. Quando você me disse que descobriu que era adotada e que se chamaria Heather a partir de agora, eu respeitei isso. Eu nem questionei. Eu só queria um pouco de sinceridade.

Não podia comparar o que aconteceu na câmara secreta com aquilo.

Ela pareceu desistir de discutir e já estava levantando-se do seu lado quando Heather falou:

— Eu sou uma Potter.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você o quê? — ela perguntou.

— Eu descobri isso quando desapareci no natal — respondeu Heather — Não, Ginny, eu não posso dizer onde eu estava. É sério isso. Dumbledore não pode saber. Mas eu descobri que a "Astoria" morreu quando era um bebê, ela tinha uma doença hereditária.

— É sério isso?

Concordou com a cabeça.

Não brincaria com uma coisa dessas, nem poderia imaginar em uma brincadeira como aquela.

— Harry sabe? — perguntou Ginny.

— Não — retrucou Heather, voltando a olhar para o livro.

— Poderia tê-lo dito. Estiveram sozinhos na floresta.

— Quase nos matamos.

— Ele estava estressado. Ele acreditou quando disse a ele sobre a visão.

— Quando teve "provas".

Ginny negou com a cabeça.

— Acredite, nem Hermione o convenceria assim — ela argumentou.

— Porque estava com medo demais de que ele a afastasse ou voltasse a gritar.

Heather fez uma expressão convencida no rosto, como que dizendo que tinha vencido aquela discussão, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

— De qualquer forma ele não acreditaria. Dumbledore não quis mudar o meu nome nos registros — murmurou por fim — E eu sou uma sonserina, lembra? Não se pode confiar em sonserinos.

— Ignore Ronald, ele é um idiota — disse Ginny.

— O melhor amigo idiota do meu irmão. Harry leva as coisas que ele diz mais a sério do que as coisas que a Granger diz.

Isso era fato.

— Mesmo assim ele merece saber — concluiu a ruiva.

Lembrou-se do Harry que deixou para trás, em outra realidade.

Um Harry que parecia desesperado para ter uma família como aquelas cinco garotas.

Passou o dedo no seu pulso, onde costumava ficar a sua pulseira, a prova de que ela tinha realmente viajado para outra dimensão. Aquela pulseira tinha sido um presente de Alderamin quando ela recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, dizia que pertencia à sua mãe. No caso, pertencia a Caledônia.

A sua mãe estava tão enterrada quanto ela.

— Vocês passaram as férias inteiras em Grimmauld Place — disse Heather — Dumbledore nunca permitiria que eu fosse. Meu tutor não é exatamente um guerreiro da luz, apesar de não ser um Comensal da Morte.

Ginny tinha parado de se perguntar como ela sabia tantas coisas depois que sua visão sobre Sirius se comprovou verdadeira.

— Deixa comigo — ela piscou um olho antes de sair.

Não conseguia ver como que ela poderia resolver aquele impasse.


	20. Extra 5 (Universo Dianella)

Dianella bateu a porta da frente da casa, dando vazão à sua frustração.

Sentiu vontade de jogar a varinha para longe, mas controlou-se. Depois que a loja de Ollivander foi invadida e ele foi levado por Comensais da Morte, não teria um lugar para conseguir outra. Não na Inglaterra pelo menos.

Geralmente o varinhologista lidava apenas com três núcleos: pelo de unicórnio, pena de fênix e fibra de coração de dragão. Ele tinha dito que eram as de melhor qualidade no seu ponto de vista. Porém a varinha que lhe escolheu e foi dada por Lurch e Katrina era de pena de dedo duro. Pelo que Rolf lhe contou, era um pássaro que não emitia som a vida inteira, mas ao morrer imitaria de trás para frente todos os sons que já escutou.

"Memória de dedo duro" devia ser o ditado bruxo para substituir "memória de elefante".

O problema não era o cerne da varinha, mas a madeira que era feita. Varinhas feitas de espinheiro-alvo ricocheteavam feitiços que não fossem bem executados, e ela descobriu isso na prática. Ou seja, ela tinha acabado de ser lançada contra a parede porque aparentemente o seu Expelliarmus não era bom o suficiente. E não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Ela talvez se preocupasse com o rastreador do Ministério, se ela não tivesse sido apagada dos registros por falta de manifestação mágica quando criança — toda a treta de obscurial e não ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts —, e ela não tivesse completado 17 anos seis meses antes.

Dianella tinha 15 anos quando Dumbledore a delegou aos cuidados da família Scamander. Tinha pensado que tinha sido deixada novamente de lado, exatamente como da outra vez, mas então no ano passado, o diretor voltou para visitá-la e ver como estavam as coisas. De qualquer forma, as coisas não eram como quando estava no orfanato.

Ela não era castigada por usar magia.

Aquelas pessoas pareciam realmente se preocupar com ela.

Não tinha muito contato com o avô de Rolf, ele parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade para lidar com as pessoas. Ela teve um colega na escola trouxa que era autista, se perguntava se o Sr Scamander também era assim. Considerava que seria grosseiro demais perguntar.

Sentia que devia estar fazendo alguma coisa, que deveria usar aquele obscurus para ajudar de alguma forma na guerra. Ela não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Não sentia que estava avançando no uso da magia. Todos diziam a ela que se ela aprendesse a controlar, a possibilidade era que o obscurus fosse sumindo pouco a pouco, mas não conseguia ver isso acontecendo.

Tudo o que sabia sobre o mundo bruxo era através dos jornais e dos livros, apesar de os jornais estarem escondendo muitas coisas naqueles tempos.

Sentou-se de costas para a casa em um tronco de árvore caído, observando a sua varinha em mãos. Era suposto que aquele objeto de madeira a ajudasse a controlar a sua magia, e não a usasse contra si mesma. Por que justo aquela varinha tinha lhe escolhido?

Escutou alguns passos abafados pela neve na floresta à sua frente. Segurou a varinha com força, levantando-se para estar preparada para se defender. Tom teria finalmente a encontrado?

— Me desculpe — uma garota apareceu por trás das árvores, erguendo as mãos para mostrar que estava desarmada — Nós queríamos saber se sabe para que lado fica Godric's Hollow.

Ela teria caído nessa, se não conhecesse Hermione Granger da outra dimensão.

— Sai daí de trás — ela disse séria, tentando não tremer a mão — Vocês três!

Mas só tinha dois.

Rony Weasley não estava com eles.

— Não queremos problemas, nós só queremos... — Hermione tentou dizer.

— Como posso saber que não são Comensais da Morte? — Dianella a interrompeu.

— Contou a Dumbledore sobre as horcruxes — Harry afirmou — Ele me mostrou a memória. E seu nome estava no testamento dele.

Sobre o testamento era algo que o Ministério poderia saber, já que eles tinham revisado o documento e feito a distribuição de bens, mas sobre a memória e as horcruxes... Tom poderia saber disso?

— Você não sabe quais são as horcruxes? — perguntou Hermione.

Eles pareciam completamente perdidos.

— Dumbledore não contou a vocês? — ela questionou.

Eles negaram com a cabeça, parecendo bem frustrados por isso.

— Não, eu só sei que são sete — Dianella respondeu à pergunta de antes — Tom não...

— Você o chama de Tom — disse Harry.

— É o nome dele, não é?

Escutou a voz de Rolf gritar de dentro da casa por seu nome.

— É melhor vocês irem — ela disse e então apontou o dedo para trás deles — Godric's Hollow fica naquela direção, não tem como errar.

Harry hesitou, ele parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa. Era talvez por isso que tinham inventado aquela desculpa de não saber onde ficava Godric's Hollow. Ele devia saber quem ela era.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Hermione, também parecendo não saber o que fazer.

Ela rodeou o pulso do melhor amigo, puxando-o para a direção que Dianella indicou.

Assim que eles sumiram na floresta, Rolf saiu de casa e foi em sua direção, parecendo agitado.

— Estava conversando com alguém? — ele perguntou.

— Só queriam saber onde ficava Godric's Hollow — ela respondeu.

— Isso é péssimo. Vamos pra dentro.

De todos, ele era o mais protetor.

Ou deveria dizer paranoico.

— Está tudo bem? — Rolf ficou olhando para o seu rosto, procurando por alguma expressão.

— Eu só estou frustrada — disse Dianella — Queria que tudo isso acabasse.

Não sabia se estava falando sobre a guerra, sobre o obscurus, ou sobre tudo.

— Eu queria poder ajudar de alguma forma... — ela começou a dizer.

— Não, sem chance — ele a cortou — Você não é uma maldita mártir.

Olhou por cima do ombro, na direção da floresta, mas não havia sinal de presença humana. Perguntou-se se deveria ter dito algo a mais, ou feito algo. Era tão estranho, aquele era o seu irmão, mas eles nunca nem foram apresentados. Ele só sabia sobre ela por causa do testamento de Dumbledore.

Era estranho que o diretor estivesse morto, mesmo depois dos erros que cometeu. Ela não desejava a sua morte. Pensava que isso era impossível, mas depois que se afastou de Tom era como se ela sentisse menos ódio dentro de si. Só sobrava a sensação de vazio, de inutilidade. A sua existência não tinha um significado.

Ela no final das contas era só um fardo.

— Me mostre como estão os seus feitiços — disse Rolf, assim que chegaram à sala de estar da casa.

— Uma droga — ela resmungou.

— Tente, vamos.

Respirou fundo e então apontou a varinha para ele, que estava desarmado.

— Petrificus Totalus — pronunciou.

Não foi azarada, o que já era um avanço, mas nada aconteceu.

A sua magia estava para sempre trancada dentro de si, não tinha outra explicação.

— Tá, chega — Rolf a fez abaixar a varinha e então sentou-se no sofá — O que está acontecendo?

— O quê?

Ele indicou o lado ao seu e então ela sentou-se à contragosto.

— Não está se esforçando — disse.

— Como pode dizer isso? — ficou indignada — É só o que tenho feito há dois anos!

— Se você não está com raiva, o que te torna instável, você está sem força de vontade. Só o jeito que você disse "Petrificus Totalus" já prova isso.

Ela não gostava daquelas sessões de terapia.

Sabia que só estavam querendo ajudá-la, mas não achava que havia uma forma.

— Você não quer ser uma bruxa? — Rolf perguntou sem agressividade na voz — Você não quer praticar feitiços? Ou você tem medo?

— Eles não funcionam como deveriam — respondeu Dianella, sentindo-se uma criança de sete anos.

E o fato de ele ser alguns anos mais velho do que ela só a fazia sentir-se mais infantil ainda.

— É claro que não funcionam. Você reprimiu essa magia dentro de si por anos, não pode esperar que a sua magia aja normalmente. Mas é importante que você continue tentando, que você desestabilize essa força que está dentro de você.

Ela sabia disso, já tinham explicado várias vezes o porquê.

— Acha que as coisas seriam mais fácil se fosse um aborto? — perguntou Rolf.

— É, para começo de conversa eu não teria sido tratada como fui no orfanato — ela retrucou — E então eu poderia ter sido adotada, o que me impossibilitaria de ser sequestrada por Tom Riddle, e então eu...

Não teria matado aquelas pessoas.

O que teria acontecido consigo se não tivesse viajado para a outra realidade?

Ela teria morrido consumida por seu próprio obscurus?

Sido mandada para Azkaban?

Morta por aurores em combate?

Harry teria sido capaz de tirá-la daquela alienação?

— Se você não quiser fazer isso, podemos achar um outro jeito — ele disse com suavidade.

Mas não tinha outro jeito.

— Eu acho que só não quero machucar as pessoas — murmurou, focando o olhar em sua varinha.

Rolf demonstrou surpresa.

— São feitiços defensivos.

— Me ensine algo que me defenda, mas não machuque outras pessoas — disse Dianella.

Ele demonstrou preocupação em silêncio. Ela sabia que um escudo não a protegeria de todos os feitiços e que não poderia escapar de um duelo real somente com feitiços básicos e padrões de terceiro ano, mas... Ela tinha que fazer algum feitiço, qualquer que fosse.

— Levanta.

Ela obedeceu.

— Você vai fazer uma linha reta de cima para baixo, entendeu? — Rolf instruiu e então fez o movimento para caso ela não tivesse compreendido — E você vai dizer "Protego" enquanto faz esse movimento. Ótimo, agora vamos pôr em prática.

Com certeza ela ia tomar uma surra.

— Um, dois, três... — Rolf posicionou-se à sua frente — Tarantallegra.

— Protego!

Um fino escudo de cor azul quase transparente posicionou-se à sua frente, absorvendo o feitiço e o impedindo de alcançá-la.

— Muito bom, Ella! — ele a elogiou.

— Eu consegui! — ela não pôde evitar pular, feliz — Vamos de novo!

Era março quando Dianella acordou no meio da noite sem conseguir respirar.

Ela viu uma presença escura em cima dela e por um momento pensou que fosse um dementador, mas ela não sentia tristeza, sentia apenas desespero.

Tateou a mesa de cabeceira à procura de sua varinha e então fez uma manobra arriscada: um feitiço não verbal. Nunca tinha feito um, mas ela não conseguia recuperar ar para falar. Sentia cada vez mais a sua consciência abandoná-la e então lançou um Bombarda contra a estante cheia de livros do quarto.

— Dianella!

Rolf foi o primeiro a chegar no quarto e lançou alguns feitiços para tentar afastar a presença, que era como uma fumaça que se desfazia no ar.

— Chama o meu avô! — ele gritou para a porta.

Katrina entrou no quarto apressada e pôs-se ao seu lado na cama.

— Dianella, só você pode fazer isso — ela pôs a mão na sua testa — Você precisa expulsar...

Ela não era capaz de controlar como eles pensavam.

— Sai da frente — Lurch afastou a esposa apressadamente e então fez a obscurial engolir uma poção.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Rolf, nervoso.

Eles nunca presenciaram uma crise como aquela, era a pior que ela já teve.

— Anapneo — o pai do garoto murmurou apontando a varinha para ela.

Eles esperaram por alguns minutos e então a fumaça se desfez e Dianella conseguiu voltar a respirar, mas ainda estava tonta pela redução do oxigênio e exausta por aquela tentativa de assassinato. Ou seria suicídio?

— Papai esteve desenvolvendo isso — Lurch explicou à família, indicando o frasco da poção — Se o obscurus é um parasita, então poções e plantas resolveriam melhor do que feitiços.

Katrina sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— E por que não usaram até agora? — ela perguntou.

— Não sabíamos que ia funcionar — ele murmurou, mas foi escutado mesmo assim.

Rolf saiu do quarto mudo, mas tão rápido que foi como se ele estivesse gritando.

— Vai lá — disse Katrina.

Lurch concordou com a cabeça, antes de sair atrás do filho.

— Quando isso vai acabar? — sussurrou Dianella, segurando a vontade de chorar.

— Logo, querida — a mulher segurou uma de suas mãos — Logo.

Ia demorar anos para que o obscurus a deixasse para sempre.

E mesmo assim, ela nunca seria a Dianella Potter que deveria ter sido se não fosse mandada para o orfanato Wool.


End file.
